Como Puede Cambiar la Vida
by Piccolina-07
Summary: La vida y el romance más fuerte de cierta pelirroja contado desde su propia perspectiva, ¿quién se habra casado con ella?. Gran Capitulo final!
1. Conociendome

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_¡Hola a todos!, Bienvenidos a mi nuevo ff: Como puede cambiar la vida, como veran desde un principio no se define cual es la pareja de Ginny, de modos que iran descubriendo de quien se trata a medida que el ff se va desarrollando; como se daran cuenta está escrito en 1era persona, por lo que todo será visto desde los ojos de la pelirroja, las situaciones, romances, peleas, etc. Otra cosa es que no deben contar con que cierto personaje que aparecera en todos los capitulos, va a mostrarse amoroso y lindo desde un principio, por que la verdad es que quizás sea como a la mitad que comience a verse un tanto más tierno .   
Bien, por los momentos no los distraigo mucho más, solamente espero que disfruten del ff y que me dejen sus opiniones (se van hasta el final de la página y pulsan el botoncito que dice "go" que se encuantra ubicado en la esquina inferior izquierda ).  
Gracias!  
Hablamos  
**Piccolina07**_  
_P.D:_ El primer capitulo es sumamente corto, pero el resto son sumamente largos, así que no se preocupen y disfrutenlo.  
  
**CAP. 1  
CONOCIENDOME**  
  
Era una mañana lluviosa y fría en Londres, en la estación las personas se arremolinaban alrededor de los pocos sitios techados que habían, y resguardaban a los niños para evitar que se empaparan con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían; era increíble que el día que viajaba a Francia fuese a llover de aquella forma, y ahora… imagino que se preguntaran ¿quien soy?, pues bien, mi nombre es Ginevra Wesley aunque todos en mi casa desde muy pequeña me dicen Ginny, según me han contado, se debe a que cuando comencé a hablar me era difícil pronunciar mi nombre, de modos que lo único que alcanzaba a decir sonaba a: Ginny, la verdad es que siempre me agrado la historia, así que no me moleste en indagar mucho más; tengo 23 años, y solo para que se den una idea de mi aspecto, soy pelirroja, muy blanca y con una multitud impresionante de pecas en el rostro y sobre la nariz, tengo los ojos color castaño y para estos momentos visto unos jeans a la cadera, zapatos deportivos de color negro, un sweater color crema y una chaqueta negra. En estos momentos me encuentro esperando a que mi esposo llegue con los pasajes, voy a viajar a Paris a nuestro nuevo hogar; supongo que les habrá sorprendido saber que soy tan joven pero que sin embargo, ya estoy casada, pues… una realidad es que eso sorprendió a más de la mitad de mi familia, además de a mis 2 mejores amigos, eso sin contar el hecho de que cuando supieron quien era el novio… fue mucho peor, pero creo que es mejor que les cuente la historia desde el principio, y para eso nos remontaremos a mi época en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería; ¡Ah! Por cierto, otro detalle importante que deben saber, es que soy una bruja y tengo un post-grado en relaciones mágicas internacionales, al igual que mi esposo.   
  
En fin… ¿para qué perder más tiempo?, comencemos de una buena vez:

* * *

Que tal les ha parecido?, espero sus rr :) 


	2. Primer día de Clases Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 2  
PRIMER DIA DE CLASES  
  
_6º curso, Casa: Gryffindor_  
  
Llegaba tarde a mi clase de Transformaciones, sabía que no debía de haberme quedado dormida sin colocar el despertador, no debía de confiar en el de mi mejor amiga (que duerme en la cama de al lado), tenía que colocar mi propio reloj, ¡por merlín! Solo me quedan 5 minutos, y aun tengo que desayunar y subir 2 pisos, ¡esto es horrible!, sin importarme nada más que no fuera llegar a la clase a tiempo, continué corriendo rumbo al comedor. Después de unos 3 minutos de carrera más, alcance a ver por fin las inmensas puertas de madera que continuaban abiertas, al menos de esa manera pude saber que todavía quedaba gente desayunando, apenas llevaba recorrido algunos centímetros de la puerta de entrada, cuando un chico rubio, alto, de piel pálida y fríos ojos grises del 7mo curso de la casa Slythering se detuvo delante de mi con una sonrisa chocante, extrañada y algo molesta por su repentina aparición dirigí mi mirada hacía su delgado rostro, que dicho sea de paso, con el simple hecho de verlo me inspiraba unas ganas intensas y casi incontrolables de golpearlo.  
  
- Hola Wesley – dijo él con su acostumbrado tono de superioridad que cada vez me sacaba más de quicio - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
  
- Eso no creo que te importe mucho Malfoy – le respondí usando el mismo tono que él – ahora, con tu permiso – culmine tratando de pasar por la derecha, pero el se movió hacía el mismo lado impidiéndome continuar una vez más  
  
- No, no, no Wesley, creo que deberías de ser un poco más educada – dijo apuntándome con el dedo cosa que me hizo molestar aun más, ¿qué diablos le ocurría? – te lo diré una vez más ¿A dónde vas?  
  
- ¡Déjame pasar de una buena vez! – exclame con los nervios de punta, nunca me daría tiempo a desayunar – tengo que desayunar   
  
- Lo lamento, pero el comedor… acaba de cerrar – dijo él con sorna mientras continuaba atravesado en medio de la entrada, al mismo tiempo, todas las charolas que quedaban con algo de comida sobre las mesas se vaciaron por arte de magia… ¡no podía creerlo! El estúpido de Malfoy había logrado que perdiera el desayuno, ahora tendría que esperar hasta el medio día para poder comer algo. Sintiéndome como una perfecta tonta, le envié una mirada de profundo odio y dije  
  
- Eres un idiota Malfoy   
  
Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, me volví y camine de vuelta por donde había llegado, en ese momento escuche como me gritaban: "5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un premio anual pobretona"; respirando profundo, para no girarme y gritarle algún maleficio, apure el paso camino al aula, al llegar, la profesora McGonagall ya había comenzado a hablar, por lo que me hecho una mirada bastante dura y con voz severa dijo: "Señorita Wesley, hágame el favor de planificarse, ¿Cómo ve usted posible que llegue tarde en su primer día de clases?"; ¡Ahora si! Lo único que faltaba era que Ron se peleara con Harry y viniera a pagar su molestia conmigo, ¡que increíble!   
  
Tratando de dejar el tema a un lado, me concentre por completo la clase, cosa que me resulto bastante beneficiosa pues logre transformar de primera una taza de té en un pequeño erizo que salio mucho más lindo de lo previsto, sonriendo, salí de allí y me dirigí a estudios muggles tratando de no pensar en el hambre tan grande que tenía, apenas llegara al comedor me serviría de todo lo que hubiese en la mesa, al entrar al aula, me encontré con mi mejor amiga Jessica, ella era hija de muggles, así que no tenía idea de por que había seleccionado la asignatura, aunque ella había dicho que era por que deseaba ingresar en el ministerio de magia en la misma área de trabajo que mi padre. Era una joven alta, blanca, delgada, de largo cabello negro ensortijado y ojos color castaño claro.  
  
- Hola Jessica – salude contenta  
  
- Hola Ginny, vaya ¿por qué estas tan feliz?  
  
- Bueno… me gane 10 puntos en la clase anterior, ¿qué tal?  
  
- ¡Genial!, pero… ¿lograste transformar el erizo? – pregunto ella con los ojos como platos  
  
- Así es  
  
- ¡Que bien!, en ese caso puedes ayudarme a estudiar – dijo ella contenta abriendo el libro en una página cuya fotos reflejaban un enchufe y una llave  
  
- ¿Qué tienen de diferentes las llaves muggles de las mágicas?  
  
- ¡Ah! Es que esto no muestra ninguna diferencia entre ellas, solo habla de Benjamín Franklin, descubridor de la electricidad   
  
- ¿Benjamín Franklin?, ¿no que habían mandado a leer hasta la página 15?  
  
- Si, es solo que yo me adelante algunas páginas  
  
- ¿Algunas?, Jessica leíste 20 páginas más  
  
- ¡No pude evitarlo! Es como estudiar física y se me hacía interesante  
  
- Estas demente – le dije riendo mientas me sentaba a su lado y esperaba a que la profesora entrara al aula   
  
Esa clase paso también relativamente tranquila, aunque seguía pensando que no había nada interesante en quedar electrocutado por un rayo en medio de una tormenta solo para descubrir la electricidad, la cual de paso, no era utilizada por los magos; deseando que la lección terminara lo más rápido posible, observe mi reloj aburrida para comprobar que solo quedaban segundos de clase  
  
- Muy bien queridos alumnos – dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie a la vez que sujetaba en su mano derecha una lámpara – hasta aquí llego la clase, recuerden que para la próxima vez deben traer un ensayo de 4 pergaminos donde expliquen con todo y gráficos como fue que se dio la invención de la bombilla  
  
Harta de todo ese rollo de las bombillas me apresure camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Jessica no podía venir conmigo porque ella pertenecía a la casa de Huppleffuf, de modos que cada una tomaba rumbos distintos. Al llegar me encontré con Ron y Hermione peleando, por lo visto ni el hecho de que eran novios había ayudado a que dejaran las peleas de lado, justo cuando pensaba preguntarles que era lo que sucedía, Hermione sacudió ante las narices de Ron un sobre arrugado que tenía fuertemente apretado en la mano exclamando que Víctor Krum no era más que su amigo y que ella lo amaba demasiado como para traicionarlo con el primer búlgaro que se le pusiera por el medio; quedándome tan atontada como Ron, me hice a un lado y pronuncie la contraseña con la cual podría entrar a la sala común, ellos quedaron allí resolviendo sus diferencias, mientras yo subía a mi habitación y buscaba los libros que llevaría para la tarde; después de unos 5 minutos resolví bajar, deseando no encontrarme al estúpido de Malfoy de nuevo, o sino lo patearía en el primer lugar que encontrara.  
  
- Hola Ginny – dijo una voz tras de mi cuando apenas alcanzaba el cuadro, extrañada me volví y comprobé con mucho agrado que se trataba de Harry, ese chico si que me gustaba ¡me había tenido encantada desde los 11 años! Y aun así no era correspondida  
  
- Hola Harry, ¿vas a almorzar?  
  
- Así es, ¿tú también? – pregunto con una sonrisa cálida  
  
- Si, ¿bajamos juntos? – pregunte con fingida inocencia, pero en realidad lo único que quería era estar mucho más rato con él  
  
- ¡Claro! Al menos tendré con quien hablar   
  
Al salir de nuevo por el cuadro, nos encontramos con que Ron y Hermione ya no estaban, de seguro se habían ido a pelear por allí.  
  
- ¿Qué Ron y Hermione no estaban por aquí? – dijo Harry dando un vistazo a su alrededor  
  
- Si, pero quizás prefirieron ir a pelear a otro lugar  
  
- Esos 2 no hacen más que pelear, pelear y pelear  
  
- Dicen que los que se pelean se quieren, Harry – apunte observándolo por un momento  
  
- Si, ya lo se. Aunque creo que a mi nunca me ha sucedido eso – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa  
  
- ¡Ja! Ni a mi tampoco, quizás deba empezar a pelear más con alguien – respondi  
  
Ya nos encontrábamos frente a la entrada del comedor, y para mi buena suerte observe que a lo lejos, sentado en la mesa de Slythering, se encontraba Malfoy, de modos que no me molestaría al verme hablando con Harry. La verdad es que aquello era algo que me llamaba poderosamente la atención, era cierto que hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de mi amor por el moreno que caminaba a mi lado, pero a la serpiente parecía molestarle aquel echo mucho más que al mismísimo Ron, inclusive cuando nos veía charlando cerca del lago buscaba las maneras de hartarlos y molestarlos.  
  
- Hola Chicos – saludo la voz de Hermione, ¿En qué momento habíamos llegado a la mesa?  
  
- Hola Herm – respondimos al unísono observándola sentada feliz junto a Ron, lo mejor era que no mostraban vestigios de haber peleado, es más… estaban sonriendo con expresión atontada  
  
- ¿Estos dos son algo extraños, no es verdad? – me susurro Harry cuando comenzaba a tomar asiento junto a mi amiga  
  
Despreocupadamente reí por sus ocurrencias, cada vez comprendía más porque me gustaba. En ese momento, sentí como alguien se acercaba por detrás a nosotros, de inmediato me imagine de quien se trataba y pues… no me había equivocado  
  
- Hola cabeza rajada – dijo una voz demasiado conocida para los 4   
  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – pregunto Harry amenazante sin girarse a mirarlo  
  
- Veo que estas con tu novia Wesley, ¡son una pareja tan hermosa!   
  
- ¡Déjanos Malfoy!, vete de aquí – exclamo Hermione a mi lado haciendo una floritura con la mano  
  
- Cállate sangre sucia, eres asquerosa – reprocho el rubio con odio  
  
- VETE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PARTA LA NARIZ – exclamo Ron comenzando a ponerse de pie molesto  
  
- ¡Guao! Calmate Wesley, lo único que logras es dar pena  
  
- ¿Quién te dio vela en este entierro Malfoy? – dije yo harta de tanto problema - ¿nadie? ¿no es así? – cuando vi que se preparaba para responderme añadí – de modos que piérdete de aqu  
  
En ese momento, Malfoy cerro la boca sin tener nada que responderme, estaba tan… no se ni como describir la expresión de su pálido rostro, el echo fue que apenas terminé de decir aquello, se fue de la mesa tal y como si hubiese visto un dementor.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Ron sorprendido  
  
- ¿Qué Malfoy se haya ido? – dije yo más desconcertada aun – pues… que no quería que lo abofeteara  
  
- ¡Tú no abofetearías a nadie Ginny! – exclamo mi "lindo" hermano haciendo reír a Harry  
  
- ¿Quieres probar? – dije en tono peligroso  
  
- Ehmm… - Ron dudo en lo que iba a decir – no, mejor quedémonos asi

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, no se preocupen, ya sabran que es lo que va a suceder.   
Bye  
Espero sus rr 


	3. Primer dia de Clases Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING

_Respuesta a sus rr:_

**Rosy:** Hola! que bien leerte aqui también!, me ha encantado que te gustara la historia, y ya te enteraras que le sucedio . Bye Espero tus rr

**Eri:** Hola loca! que bien que te gusto! si, es cierto te habia dado un peeeequueeeñññiiisssiiimoooo adelanto, jajajaja y si, siempre ellos peleando, es que creo que si no pelean no se sienten bien XD. bye Hablamos

**SaraMeliss:** Si es cierto Oo se estan peleando!... XD espero que te sigan gustando los capitulos!. Bye Espero tus rr

**Lucia:** Hola Lucia! pues como puedes notar tu sueño se hizo realidad (que exagerada!) y subi el capi antes del domigo!, espero que te guste Chau Espero tus rr P.d: Pobre Harry, el es medio tonto pero no es para tanto XD

**stefi-weasley:** Hola! pues que bien saber que has estado siguiendo mis ff desde hace tiempo, como puedes er ya te respondi en un mail lo que me preguntabas, asi que cuando desees me respondes. Bye Hablamos Saludos ;)

* * *

CAP. 2 PRIMER DIA DE CLASES - Parte II

Retornando a la paz de la que hasta hacía unos momentos disfrutábamos, comencé a comer, tenía un hambre para locos, y por lo visto era evidente puesto que Hermione me pregunto si no había desayunado.

En medio de una y otra cosa, la noche cayó nuevamente sobre los terrenos del colegio, y con ellos el cansancio que dejaba el primer día de clases… yo estaba completamente agotada, había sido un día muy movido, clases aquí y haya, lo único que deseaba era poder dormir, de modos que arrojando mi bolso lejos me tire en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme la ropa, dormiría tranquila hasta el otro día.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que hasta me asuste un poco, había abierto los ojos pero ya no me encontraba en mi cama, al contrario, estaba en un lugar bastante oscuro que se asemejaba mucho al bosque prohibido, extrañada, levante la vista y observe a lo lejos una figura encapuchada que se movía con bastante dificultad; decidida a saber que sucedía, camine hasta él… no podía ser nada malo, ¿o si?

En ese momento, un hombre también vestido de negro se acerco al encapuchado y de un empujón lo lanzo al suelo mientras le gritaba que era un estúpido que no sabía hacer nada bien y que además deshonraba a su familia al no aceptar unirse a los que tenían el poder, ¿Los qué tenían el poder?... ¿qué era aquello?

- ¡Por favor!... – se quejaba, su voz me hizo saber que era un chico más ó menos de mi edad – no más hagas más daño

- ¡Eres patético!, ¿sabias que no es propio de nosotros pedir piedad? El chico continuo tumbado en el suelo con las manos fuertemente apretadas contra su estomago, de seguro había sido victima de una maldición; pensando en esto, decidí esconderme tras un arbusto cercano y sacar mi varita, debía averiguar de quien se trataba y por que era maltratado de aquella forma

- ¡No me importa! – exclamo en respuesta el joven haciendo bufar al hombre frente a él, quien dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta

- Espero que analices que es lo que te conviene y puedas decidir que harás con tu patética y penosa vida

- ¡Estas soñando si piensas que me uniré a ustedes! – gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al chico en dirección al hombre que ya estaba muy lejos y que por lo visto no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso a sus quejas y reproches

Pensando en que ya era una buena oportunidad para salir y encarar al chico, deje de lado el arbusto que había estado ocultándome y camine silenciosa y sigilosamente hasta él, que no lograba ponerse de pie gracias al dolor en las costillas.

- Hola – dije tímidamente deteniéndome a su lado, al escuchar mi voz, dio un brinco y se arrastro lejos de mi persona – no te asustes, no te haré daño… ¡jamás lo haría! – dije de nuevo con voz dulce

- Ya no confió en nadie – susurro él

Al escuchar aquella voz mi mente comenzó a formar montones de ideas, sabía que había escuchado al chico hablar antes, pero no tenía idea de donde

- Ven, te ayudare – volví a decirle tendiéndole la mano, no podía dejarlo así, mal herido en medio del bosque prohibido

- ¡No! – exclamo él apartándose más de mi – no quiero que tu me ayudes… es como si me tuvieses lástima

- ¡Yo no te tengo lástima!, necesitas ayuda y eso es precisamente lo que quiero prestarte, estas mal herido

- ¡Claro que no!... ahora vete de aquí ó tendrás que enfrentarte a un dolor muy grande

Molesta arrugue el entrecejo y empuñe de nuevo mi varita, ¿Quién se creía que era?

- No pienses que amenazándome te dejare quieto, igual quiero ayudarte – dije con voz firme

Al escuchar mi voz, notó que estaba molesta de modos que pareció aplacarse un poco y se relajó quedándose tirado en el suelo, con cuidado me acerque a él y tome la capa que le cubría la cara, ¡ahora si estaba por saber de quien se trataba!, lentamente comencé a quitársela, estaba por ver su rostro justo cuando…

- Ginny es hora de levantarse

- ¿Qué? – dije entreabriendo los ojos, note la luz solar golpearme de frente en la cara por lo que comprendí que alguna de mis compañeras de cuarto había interrumpido mi sueño – ¡Malva! – exclame molesta

De seguro al escuchar el nombre Malva se imaginaran a una persona de aspecto algo extraño, pues les cuento que Malva era una chica morena, alta, delgada y de cabellos negros azabache, pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura, al igual que los Malfoy, la única diferencia era que sus padres trabajaban en el ministerio y no eran unos mortifagos declarados; muy a pesar de que ella tenía una posición económica muy alta, no era para nada ostentosa, y su carácter al contrario, era sumamente dulce.

Sin embargo, esto no evitaba que me molestara el que me hubiese despertado, enfurruñada me puse de pie y note que continuaba con la misma túnica con la que había pasado todo el día de ayer

- Hola Ginn – saludo ella sonriéndome con verdadera simpatía

- Hola Malva, ¿por qué me despertaste?

- Pues por que la verdad es que no quería que te sucediera lo que ayer… ya sabes, que llegaste tarde a clases

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte – dije con algo de arrepentimiento – ahora me voy a dar un baño

- Muy bien – dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto – nos vemos dentro de unos minutos – y sin más salió de la habitación

Pensando en que debía dejar de ser tan necia cuando estaba recién levantada, tome una de las túnicas limpias de mi baúl y una toalla y me metí al cuarto de baño. Apenas el agua tibia comenzó a caer sobre mi cabeza la sentí mucho más liviana y despejada, lo cual me ayudo en gran magnitud a recordar el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior pero… ¿Quién era aquel chico? Y ¿por qué ese hombre le gritaba aquellas cosas?, en ese momento llegaron hasta mis oídos, algunos pasos apresurados en la habitación y después la voz de Malva que me apuraba por lo que pensando en que era mejor apresurarme, salí de la ducha y me vestí lo más rápido posible. Estaba comenzando a tomar por costumbre llegar tarde a clases.

* * *

Hola!, que tal les parecio?, bueno, malo, genial?? dejenme sus opiniones! Bye Hablamos


	4. Segundo dia de Clases Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Hola! que bien que te gustó el capitulo, aunque se que quedo algo corto, sin embargo este de hoy es mucho más largo. Espero que los disfrutes.  
  
Bye  
  
Hablamos  
  
_**Nota2:** Por problemas técnicos, entiendase por problemas con mi computadora (XD) no podré actualizar hasta nuevo aviso, espero me disculpen por el atraso que van a sufrir los lectores de este ff y de Amor en tiempos de guerra, pero comprendan que esto es una situación que escapa de mis manos.  
Muchas Gracias por su atención  
Espero sus rr  
_

* * *

CAP. 3  
  
SEGUNDO DIA DE CLASES  
  
Llegue al comedor un tanto apurada, no estaba sobre la hora, pero no quería repetir el regaño de la profesora McGonagall, en la clase de Herbología de modos que baje las escaleras del vestíbulo de dos en dos y atravesé las puertas de roble del comedor encontrándome de frente nada más y nada menos que con Draco Malfoy, venía como era costumbre acompañado de sus amigotes Crabbe y Goile, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que alguna de las charolas de comida de la mesa volara hasta su cabeza y le cayera encima, pase por su lado sin hacerle el menor de los casos. A pesar de esto, él no parecía decidido a ignorarme, ya que me sujeto del brazo impidiéndome continuar ¿es qué acaso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre? ¿O quería verme molesta?; forcejee inútilmente por unos cuantos minutos mientras los dos gigantes que lo flanqueaban reían como tontos (¿pero que más se puede esperar? ¡Cada quien ríe como lo que es!), finalmente me quede quieta y lo observe a los ojos tratando de reflejar todo el odio que le tenía en mi mirada.  
  
-Hola Wesley – dijo con una sonrisa estúpida - ¿qué crees que vas a hacer a esta hora?  
  
-Lo que creo que hace todo el mundo señor premio anual – dije con odio (¿más?) – desayunar tranquilamente sin pensar en su cara de simio  
  
De inmediato la sonrisa que había estado adornando el rostro del rubio desapareció, dando paso a una expresión de odio tan profunda que puedo jurar que si le hubiese estado permitido me abría asesinado con una maldición imperdonable en ese mismo momento; al darme cuenta de este echo, una sonrisa se ensancho en mi pecoso rostro ¡Allí tienes serpiente asquerosa! pensé triunfante, sin embargo justo cuando pensaba que todo había terminado con una hermosa anotación para el equipo de los pelirrojos, llegó hasta nosotros Ron, sabía que lo tomaría muy mal, de modos que le lance una mirada que imploraba ayuda a Hermione (que venía entrando al comedor, ¿sería otra pelea?) la cual sin dudar se acerco al grupo  
  
-Suelta a mi hermana – dijo Ron en un tono de voz frío que yo sinceramente nunca lo había escuchado usar  
  
-¿Quién me lo pide? – preguntó Malfoy volviendo a sonreír  
  
-Yo, a menos que no sepas quienes son los premios anuales de las otras casas… Malfoy  
  
-Por favor Wesley, ni siquiera sabemos como fue que llegaste a premio anual… personalmente pienso que compraste el puesto  
  
-¡No seas imbécil! – dije con furia tirando de mi brazo el cual él aun no soltaba – el único que no es capaz de llenar un cargo de ese tipo sin que su "papi" pague por el eres t  
  
- ¿Qué acabas de decir Wesley? – los ojos de Malfoy parecían un par de platos, les digo de verdad que no podían verse más graciosos  
  
-Ya me escuchaste Malfoy, ahora si me soltaras el brazo creo que cada quien podría…  
  
-Ya veo que tu hermanito no es capaz de defenderse solo – se burló él ahora mirando a Ron quien permanecía allí plantado con las orejas encendidas y los puños fuertemente apretados, sin darnos cuenta, éramos el centro de atención, ya nadie comía, y tampoco se preocupaban por la campana que había sonado hacía unos 5 minutos  
  
-Te equivocas Malfoy – comenzó Ron sacando su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica  
  
-NO RON – exclamo Hermione quien hacía unos momentos había llegado a su lado, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes – PODRIAS PERDER TU PLACA  
  
-No me importa Hermione, pero nadie se mete con mi hermana ó se mofa de mi y sale ileso  
  
-¿Escucharon eso? – dijo de nuevo Draco riendo y dirigiéndose a Crabbe y Goile, los cuales comenzaron a carcajearse como un par de hienas – Wesley, toda la vida me he reído de ti y hasta el momento nunca he amanecido con el cabello azul, la piel llena de escamas ó los dientes puntiagudos como los de la sangre sucia de tu novia  
  
-Pues tal vez deberías de comenzar a cuidarte Malfoy – intervino Hermione con los puños apretados  
  
-¡Cállate Sangre Sucia!, no ves que el simple echo de intercambiar palabras contigo hace que me sienta enfermo – dijo Malfoy con una mueca de asco en su pálido rostro  
  
-¡Tú lo pediste! – exclamo sin previo aviso Hermione sorprendiéndonos a todos y por supuesto a todo el comedor, el cual contuvo la respiración y observo con los ojos abiertos de par en par como mi cuñada le daba un golpe seco a Malfoy en la nariz y se la partía sin mucho esfuerzo  
  
Debido al golpe, Malfoy se doblo de dolor y me liberó mientras se tocaba el rostro, que para aquellos momentos estaba completamente bañado en sangre.  
  
-¿Hermione? – se escucho decir a una voz tras nosotros, era Harry quien había observado todo desde las puertas del comedor y tenía (Como todo el mundo) los ojos abiertos en su máxima expresión - ¡Eso estuvo genial!  
  
-¿Genial? – dijo ella como saliendo del shock - ¿GENIAL?, ¿estas demente?, ¡me quitaran la placa!, ¡ya no seré más premio anual!  
  
-No si yo puedo evitarlo – dije sacando mi varita mientras Crabbe y Goile tomaban a Draco entre los dos y echaban a correr camino a la enfermería  
  
En silencio, los seguí y apunte a cada uno mientras pronunciaba un hechizo con el que les borraría la memoria, no era una experta, pero sabía como debía hacerlo para forzarlos a olvidar un echo en especifico (escuchaba hablar a mi padre sobre esto siempre, y la verdad es que me había parecido interesante).  
  
-¡Vengan! – dije regresando al comedor y arrastrando a Hermione y Ron conmigo, ella parecía estar a punto de desfallecer  
  
-¿Qué harás? – preguntó Harry a la vez que arrastraba a Malfoy por la túnica camino a la enfermería puesto que este se encontraba pálido como un papel y además perdido gracias al hechizo  
  
-Diremos que trató de atacarme y me defend  
  
Apenas termine de decir esto, Hermione me miró como si estuviese loca y negó violentamente con la cabeza, ella llevaba arrastrado ahora a Goile, Crabbe por su parte era llevado por Ron  
  
-Eso te valdrá un castigo, Ginn – aseguró con rotundidad  
  
-No me importa, pero no perderás tu placa y además le habríamos dado a Malfoy su merecido  
  
-No puedo permitir que te castiguen por mi culpa  
  
-¡Dejen eso ya! ¿Si? – dijo de repente Ron quien mostraba una expresión decidida en el rostro, cosa que me llamo mucho la atención – diremos lo que dijo Ginny y listo  
  
Al fin, después de 10 minutos de estar arrastrando al trío de Slytherings por el pasillo llegamos a la enfermería, de inmediato Madame Pomfrey apareció y se horrorizo al ver la cantidad de sangre que Malfoy tenía regada por todo el uniforme  
  
-¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto alarmada mientras lo acostaba en una de las camas e iba por una botella de poción de color negro (cualquiera hubiese pensado que era veneno)  
  
-Le partí la nariz – dijo Ron antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera hablar  
  
-¿Usted señor Wesley? – exclamo la enfermera tapándose la boca con una mano – pero si usted es un premio anual… es decir, yo tengo que reportar esta falta y usted… su placa…  
  
-Lo se, no se preocupe, repórtela yo la entregare sin problemas  
  
A su alrededor, todos lo mirábamos con sorpresa, yo sabía muy bien que cuando mi mamá se enterara un vociferador iba a ser poco para Ron, sin embargo él parecía más que decidido a afrontar aquello sin el menor problema  
  
-Bien – la señora Pomfrey respiró hondo – señor Potter, hágame el favor de llamar al profesor Dumbledore  
  
-Si  
  
En silencio y muy apesadumbrado, Harry salió de la enfermería rumbo al despacho del director, parecía que le costaba enormemente mover las piernas puesto que paso lo que parecía una eternidad para que desapareciera por el pasillo.  
  
-Ginny, vete a clases – me ordenó Ron sin dudar  
  
-No, puedo perder la primera clase no es…  
  
-Vete a Clases – reitero, buscando apoyo, le lance una mirada de ayuda a Hermione, pero ella también asintió en silencio por lo que me vi obligada a salir de allí e ir a mi clase de Herbología.

* * *

_Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, en vista de que no podré actualizar hasta nuevo aviso, espero que pasen un feliz fin de semana y que como siempre me dejen muchos rr, los cuales suben mucho el animo y animan a continuar, jejejeje XD. Nos estamos hablando  
  
_Bye  
_**Buon fine di settimana  
Feliz Fin de semana  
Have a nice weekend  
P.D:**_ que les pareció el puñetazo de Hermione?, jajajaja sorry fans de Draco 


	5. Segundo dias de clases Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Rosy:** Hola rosy, si, lo siento mucho pero creo que este es el último capitulo que voy a poner antes de que arreglen la computadora :'(  
Bye  
Gracias por tu rr  
P.d: Si, es probable que la castiguen  
  
**Eri ML:** Hola loca! Oo lo leo y no lo creo, te gusto que golpearan a Draco???, ¿a ti? una de las que gustan de Draco, definitivamente el mundo está loco XDDD, ah! pobre Ron, ahora lo tildan de irresponsable XD, bueno... bueno... ya veremos que sucede!. Muchas Gracias por tu rr  
P.D: ¿? De que me hablas?, aja, yo se que él entro a mi MSN pero te dijo eso Oo... está demente! jajaja  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Hola Sara, por favor no llores, ya le hacía falta una lección! si es que le gusta Hermione ó alguna de las otras pues que aprenda a respetar pues se comporta como un perfecto tonto XD.  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola Lil!!, jajaja a ti tampoco te gusto el puñetazo?, jajaja pues a mi me encanto, ¡girl power!, jajaja.  
Ahm eso es algo que quiero que tu me aclares, como que Harry se le adelantara a Draco?, si según todo el mundo el pobre Harry es un tonto!!.  
Muchas Gracias por tu rr, espero que disfrutes del capitulo  
Bye

* * *

CAP. 3  
  
SEGUNDO DIA DE CLASES  
  
Después de eso, la tarde transcurrió horriblemente lenta, es más, había comenzado a desesperarme el echo de que los profesores hablaban, hablaban y hablaban y las clases no acababan de una buena vez; por fin, a eso de las 3 PM logramos salir de Pociones, el olor a butano estaba comenzando a marearme, ya quería saber que era lo que había sucedido con Ron puesto que durante la hora del almuerzo no estaba en la sala común, ni en el comedor y entre clases no me daba tiempo de ir a buscarlo. Rápidamente atravesé el retrato y lo encontré sentado junto a Hermione, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras ella lloraba con toda sus ganas sin poder tan siquiera hablar.  
  
-¿Ron? – dije suavemente, no quería hacerlo sentir peor, sin embargo mi hermano levanto la cabeza y me dedico una media sonrisa  
  
-Hola Ginn, ven siéntate aquí – pidió señalándome una de las butacas cercanas  
  
En silencio, tome asiento y me dispuse a escuchar lo que pensaba decirme, aunque ya podía imaginarme lo que sería "Dumbledore me quitó la placa y dijo que nunca más nombraría a un Wesley premio anual", "Dumbledore dijo que nunca debí ser premio anual, por lo tanto me quitó la placa y se la dio a Neville" (soy un poco pesimista, ¿no?); sabiendo que todos aquellos pensamientos no era más que una tontería, sacudí la cabeza y decidí prestarle atención a las palabras de Ron.  
  
-Me quitaron la placa – explico, ante esto Hermione sollozo más fuerte – me impusieron un castigo – Hermione sollozo un poco más – y por último me dijeron que podría recuperar mi placa si le pedía disculpas a Draco, un tanto infantil ¿no crees?  
  
-Ron, ¡eso es genial! – exclame poniéndome de pie de un salto – podrás ser premio anual de nuevo y mi madre no tiene que enterarse que dejaste de serlo por algunas horas  
  
-¡Claro que no! – dijo Hermione con la voz tan quebrada que apenas podía entenderle – dijo que nunca le pedirá disculpas a Malfoy  
  
-Exacto cielo, nunca jamás – terció el chico totalmente convencido  
  
-¿Estas loco?, ¿qué es pedirle disculpas a…?  
  
-¿Tú le pedirías? – me corto Ron de inmediato  
  
Era cierto, nunca me atrevería a pedirle disculpas al inútil de Malfoy, él era el culpable de esto y ahora Ron debía de pagar… claro, él no fue quien le profirió ese puñetazo tan magnifico, pero antes de que Hermione pierda su placa, es preferible que la pierda Ron, a él nunca le agrado la idea de ser prefecto y menos premio anual.  
  
-Ginny – chilló Hermione se nuevo asustándome – ¡convéncelo!, por favor… tu eres su hermana, puedes hacerlo  
  
-Hermione – dije con voz dulce arrodillándome frente a ella y tomando sus manos entre las mías – ¿crees que si tu no lo logras, lo haré yo? , francamente veo que no te has dado cuenta de cuanto te ama Ron  
  
Ante esto Hermione se río por lo bajo mientras dejaba de llorar, quizás la había convencido de algo que hasta un ciego vería, por lo que sintiéndome mucho mejor, los deje atrás y subí a mi habitación, tenía deseos de repasar un poco de la clase de transformaciones y luego… ¡a dormir!

* * *

_Hola! se que el capitulo está muy corto, por eso decidi dejar 2, de verdad les pido disculpas por no poder actualizar más, sin embargo ya mi computadora va a ser llevada a revisar y no se cuando pueda entrar de nuevo a , quizás a muchos les suene esto a mentira por que trate de actualizar hoy, pero no lo es, lo que pasa es que antes de que se la llevaran me sente rapidito y actualice ambos ff, pero ahora si llego el momento :'( jajaja  
  
Bien, espero sus rr, nos hablamos  
  
BYE_


	6. Tercer dia de clases Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 4  
  
TERCER DIA DE CLASES  
  
Un débil rayo de luz se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación atravesando también el dosel color vino de mi cama y cayéndome de lleno en la cara, por lo que con un gruñido abrí los ojos y comprobé que apenas estaba amaneciendo ¡Genial! pensé acostándome de lado y observando a Malva, que estaba en la cama del lado derecho, dormir tranquilamente ahora no me quedó dormida, sino que me despierto horas antes de las 7 con desgano me puse de pie y me dispuse a entrar al cuarto de baño del que salí unos 10 minutos más tarde perfectamente acicalada, no sabía por que pero tenía la sensación de que había soñado algo interesante la noche anterior, sin embargo no lograba recordar de que se trataba, sabiendo que lo más probable era que se tratara de Ron y la perdida de su placa, no le di importancia y tome mi bolso para bajar a la sala común. Pasaron al menos dos horas más para que el resto de los Gryffindors bajaran, por supuesto, entre los primeros que lo hicieron estaba Harry, se notaba bastante cansado e inclusive un poco irritado  
  
-Hola Harry – lo salude con la esperanza de que se sentara a mi lado  
  
-Hola Ginn, ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto ocupando el lugar que se hallaba a mi lado (¡VIVA!)  
  
-Muy bien, ¿y tú?, te ves un tanto cansado  
  
-Lo estoy, pase toda la noche terminando un mapa de la luna, tenía que colocar los cráteres, volcanes y decidir si había agua en ella ó no  
  
-¡Vaya! El 7mo curso como que no es muy fácil  
  
-¡Ah!, bueno… en realidad no es tan malo – apunto él con una media sonrisa mientras se frotaba los ojos  
  
En ese momento llegaron hasta nosotros Hermione y Ron, ambos traían cara de felicidad y ensoñación; tratando de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, le di un leve codazo a Harry en las costillas, el cual extrañado giro la cabeza en dirección a ellos y se atrevió a preguntar que les sucedía  
  
-¿Les decimos Herm? – dijo Ron tomando a mi cuñada de una mano  
  
-Bueno… es mejor que ellos lo sepan antes de que les avisemos a nuestros padres, ¿no?  
  
-¡Ya terminen de decirlo! De la sensación de que hay gato encerrado – apunte yo riendo levemente  
  
-¿Gato encerrado? – Hermione arrugo la nariz extrañada  
  
-Ah… si, o sea… un embarazo ó algo as  
  
-¿Estas loca? – dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos – nada que ver  
  
-Hermione y yo hemos decidido casarnos a penas terminemos el colegio – dijo Ron rebosante de alegría  
  
Sorprendidos, Harry y yo nos lanzamos una mirada de profunda extrañeza, la noticia nos había dejado "out" y la verdad es que no sabíamos que decir  
  
-Felicidades entonces hermano – dije con un sonrisa poniéndome de pie y abrazándolo  
  
-Y queremos que tú Ginny – comenzó Hermione acercándose a mi – seas la madrina del matrimonio  
  
-¿YO? – exclame  
  
-Si, tú y Harry será el…  
  
-¡Esperen! – dijo él poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¿Será que vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir?  
  
-Si no me dejas explicarte entonces no lo sabrás – dijo ella riendo  
  
-OK, dime  
  
-Queremos que tú seas el padrino  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – gritó Harry levantando los brazos con expresión de triunfo, esto hizo que varios de nuestros compañeros se detuvieran a mirarlo – Soy padrino  
  
Riendo por su actitud, decidí que ya era momento de bajar a desayunar, por lo que todos me siguieron fuera de la sala común, al entrar al comedor me di cuenta muy feliz de que Malfoy se encontraba sentado con la idiota de su novia Pansy al menos de esta manera no se metería con nosotros y nos arruinaría la felicidad. El desayuno transcurrió tan tranquilo que me pareció totalmente increíble; unos 5 minutos después de que termináramos de comer, me despedí de los chicos pues tenía clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, por lo que debía de cruzar la explanada camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, dándome prisa no tarde mucho en encontrarme de pie en medio de el basto campo de pasto que rodeaba el colegio, me sentía feliz y no tenía ni idea de por que, pero como nada es eterno, apareció nuevamente Malfoy frente a mi, esta vez iba solo por lo que me fue un tanto mal fácil tratar de sortearlo, no obstante el muy idiota fue capaz de apresarme por el brazo nuevamente por lo que me vi obligada a detenerme y sostenerle la mirada… ¡Como odiaba esos fríos ojos grises tan vacíos y carentes de afecto!  
  
-¿Qué quieres? – pregunte con molestia  
  
-Solamente deseaba intercambiar algunas palabras contigo  
  
-¿Cuáles? ¿de jubilo por que mi hermano ya no es premio anual?  
  
-No, la verdad es que no pensaba burlarme de eso… sin embargo debo admitir que tu cuñada la sangre…  
  
-NO TE ATREVAS – exclame echándole una mirada asesina  
  
-Bien, tu cuñada Granger tiene unos puños muy poderosos, por poco no me desangro  
  
-Y a mi me encanta que sea así, de ese modo puede volverte papilla cada vez que te metas donde no te llaman – dije ácidamente tirando de mi brazo con fuerza  
  
-¿Ves? – apuntó él con total tranquilidad sin soltarme – nadie te está atacando y tu de igual forma me gritas e insultas  
  
-Te lo has buscado con la actitud que tienes  
  
-¡Vaya! Si que eres dura Virginia  
  
-Mi nombre no es Virginia, Malfoy  
  
-¿Ah no? – dijo él extrañado - ¿entonces?  
  
-No te incumbe  
  
-Me gusta tu actitud Wesley, pero no te preocupes, averiguare cual es tu nombre, ya veras

* * *

Hola! que les parecio!!,espero sus rr 


	7. Tercer dia de clases Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola!! como andas?, pues te cuento que si, y como tu dijiste XD (con respecto a lo de Ginn), espero que sepas de que hablo!. No te preocupes, no me dio nada tu conciencia, solo risa .  
Espero tus rr  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Solo puedo decir que gracias por el rr  
Hablamos  
  
**Eri:** Como estas amiga?? jajaja pues si, sabes bien que esa es mi pareja favorita y la unica que siempre considero para mis ff :S de echo solo he escrito un Ron/Luna y aun está en proceso creoativo, tengo como 7 capitulos, pero quiero terminarlo antes de ponerlo!. Si, Draco ya se está pasando de la raya cuando le dice esas cosas a Harry y Ron ¬¬ me dan ganas de patearlo... bueno... muchas gracias por tu rr.  
Espero que podamos hablar proximamente por el MSN.  
Bye  
Feliz semana

* * *

CAP. 4  
  
TERCER DIA DE CLASES - Parte II  
  
Sin decir nada más, Malfoy me libero y se fue caminando tranquilamente de vuelta al castillo, sin duda aquella conversación me había dejado extrañada y sorprendida, ¿qué se traía entre manos? Recuperándome, me volví para continuar caminando por la explanada, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que Hagrid se hallaba detrás de mi, ¡al verlo me lleve un susto de muerte!  
  
-¡Hagrid! – dije - me asustaste  
  
-Lo siento Ginny, no fue mi intención, es solo que me extraño verte hablando con Malfoy – dijo él con una mirada de sorpresa  
  
- ¡Ah! - le sonreí con verdadera simpatía, al menos alguien fuera de Ron, Hermione y Harry se preocupaba por mi – solo quería molestar, ya sabes como es Malfoy  
  
- Es mejor que te cuides de él Ginn, sabes bien que su padre es uno de los servidores más fieles de…  
  
-Si Hagrid, ya lo se… - dije tratando de no recordar la batalla en la que participe cuando estaba en mi 4º curso - ¿por qué no nos vamos de una buena vez a la clase?  
  
-Si, es cierto, ya todos están esperando – apunto el gigante comenzando a caminar, el único problema de esto era que para poder llevarle el paso a Hagrid debías de correr, pero no tenía más alternativa si quería saber de que me hablaba  
  
Aquella tarde fue lluviosa, cosa que causo bastante extrañeza pues ya la temporada de lluvias había pasado hacía mucho tiempo; la repentina llovizna nos obligo a todos a sacar nuestras capas (si teníamos clase fuera) y a refugiarnos dentro del castillo si era que queríamos sentarnos a estudiar, en dichos momentos yo caminaba con la mente llena de ideas a cerca de un complejo encantamiento que el profesor Fliwich nos había pedido que practicáramos, por lo que iba recorriendo el pasillo con una mano extendida la cual movía con una floritura muy complicada, es más, iba tan distraída que no me di cuenta en que momento Malfoy desemboco por uno de los pasillos cercanos (él caminaba leyendo un libro) por lo que chocamos de frente y como resultado caí al suelo sentada, por suerte aquel día no llevaba falda, sino unos jeans muggles y una camiseta sin mangas bajo la túnica del colegio; de inmediato un dolor penetrante me recorrió toda la espalda, el golpe por lo visto había sido fuerte, apenas había tratado de levantarme cuando un par de brazos me tomaron fuertemente por los hombros y me pusieron de pie en un dos por tres  
  
-Muchas Gracias – dije mientras me palpaba la espalda, todavía no había visto quien era – eres muy amable… Malfoy – mi expresión se volvió más fría  
  
-De nada Wesley, pero debes fijarte por donde vas – dijo él sin una pizca de odio en su voz, más bien parecía casual, como si tratara de ser agradable  
  
-Es que iba distraída – explique sin darme cuenta  
  
-Bien… adiós Ginevra – apuntó él con frialdad mientras continuaba su camino, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿me había llamado por mi nombre?  
  
-Malfoy – lo llame pero con un último frufrú de su túnica el rubio desapareció por el pasillo  
  
No podía ser, ¿Cómo diablos había averiguado mi nombre?... bueno él era un premio anual, de modos que tenía acceso a ciertas informaciones que el resto no, tal vez era eso, pero no podía ser… es decir, ¿Quién le había dicho?. Decidida a saber como era que había averiguado mi nombre, regrese por el pasillo siguiendo la trayectoria que él había descrito en su recorrido, tenía la cabeza tan llena de ideas que no me di cuenta (¡estaba algo torpe ese día!) al cruzar la esquina, que él se había detenido en uno de los ventanales y había apoyado el libro que estaba leyendo sobre el quicio; al verlo así, tan solitario allí, algo dentro de mi sintió una sensación que aun no he podido descifrar, sin embargo de inmediato regrese a la realidad y me dije a mi misma ¿Qué diablos te ocurre Ginevra?, deja de pensar cosas tontas.  
  
-Malfoy – lo llame de nuevo haciéndolo reaccionar, de inmediato volvió sus grises ojos hacía mi y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro  
  
-Sabia que no resistirías la curiosidad Wesley  
  
¿Y este que se cree? pensé molesta  
  
-¿Curiosidad?  
  
-Si – Malfoy suspiro – la curiosidad de saber como se que te llamas Ginevra  
  
-No seas idiota – dije con la mejillas medianamente coloradas – vine por que quería preguntarte a que se debía tanta amabilidad  
  
-¡Ah! Bueno… creo que no has hecho nada más que tropezarme, ¿no es así?  
  
-Si, es cierto, pero en otro momento me habrías insultado y me habrías sacado mi – levante los dedos e imite un par de comillas – "precaria" situación económica  
  
Con cara de sorpresa, este levanto las cejas y se me quedo mirando otro largo rato hasta que sin más comenzó a reír de forma descontrolada, aquello me saco más de quicio inclusive, que el hecho de que siempre me dijera "pobretona".  
  
-¿Qué diablos te ocurre Malfoy? – dije con los dientes apretados acercándome más a él  
  
-Es que – Malfoy continuó riendo de forma exagerada – es que te veías muy bien haciendo esas comillas en el aire  
  
-¿Solo eso? – dije yo con cara de perplejidad, en verdad no esperaba aquello, es más ya comenzaba a sorprenderme el hecho de que pudiera mantener una conversación decente con él  
  
-Si, ¿qué más esperabas?  
  
-Bueno… nunca espere poder conversar tan tranquilamente contigo, en especial por el hecho de que eres un Slythering  
  
Ante esta información el rubio se quedo un tanto sorprendido, por lo visto no esperaba que le dijera algo tan… ¿duro?, no se ni como no me respondió de malas maneras  
  
-¿Estas diciendo que soy un mal educado?  
  
-No, simplemente que eres un Slythering – asegure cruzándome de brazos  
  
-¡Ah! Bueno… quizás deberías saber que en la casa de las serpientes no todos son malas personas  
  
-¿Ah no? Pues a mi no me da esa impresión, de echo a ninguno de nosotros  
  
-¿A quienes te refieres con Nosotros? – inquirió él con sus fríos ojos grises fijos en mi  
  
-A todos mis amigos, el resto de la casa Gryffindor y las 2 casas restantes  
  
-Ustedes juzgan sin saber, la verdad es que deberían de conocer a las personas primero – aseguro él con un tono de voz helado, de seguro ya se estaba molestando  
  
-Es difícil conocerlos Malfoy  
  
Después de esto, nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio… solamente se escuchaban a lo lejos las risas y los murmullos de los alumnos en el patio; cada uno de nosotros parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos, me disponía a volver a hablar cuando la tonta de Pansy apareció por el extremo opuesto del pasillo, traía una capa puesta sobre la túnica del colegio y el cabello que generalmente se agrupaba en una espantosos y pegajosos (al menos eso pensaba yo) bucles amarillos, ahora iba totalmente rizado en las puntas. Debo admitir que por un momento me pareció que le daba otro aire, pero desistí cuando la vi abrazando a Malfoy, estoy 100% segura de que nunca había sentido un revuelo tan grande en mi estomago, cosa que me hizo preguntarme a que se debía aquello.  
  
Allí estaba yo, la menor de los hermano pelirrojos detenida, en medio del pasillo en completo silencio frente a un par de Slythering abrazados, por unos segundos mi cerebro dijo "vete de aquí Ginevra", pero luego otra parte del mismo asevero "¡No! Quédate y ve que sucede", lo peor era… ¿qué demonios quería ver? Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que Pansy con cara de asco se volvió hacía mi y dijo:  
  
-¡Vete de aquí pobretona! ¿qué esperas? ¿La foto?  
  
-No, en realidad lo que esperaba era verte – dije sin pensar ¿qué me estaba pasando?  
  
-¿Verme?, ¿para pedirme un autógrafo? – preguntó Pansy tratando de no lucir desconcertada  
  
-No, para preguntarte como diantre te haces esos rulos tan horribles, por que Hagrid desea hacérselos a los gusarajos que trajo para la clase de los de 4to.  
  
Definitivamente aquello no me lo esperaba ni yo, Pansy estaba allí plantada en medio del pasillo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de rabia tan grande que casi echo a correr antes de que me lanzara una maldición, Draco por su parte lucia mucho más feliz que antes, inclusive me dedico una media sonrisa antes de que partiera por el pasillo con toda la rapidez posible; apenas había entrado por el cuadro de la sala común, cuando me desplome en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la mente en blanco ¿qué fue aquello?, había tenido un momento de debilidad por Draco Malfoy, ¡Pero si me gusta Harry Potter!. Lamento tener que admitir esto pero fue en ese preciso momento que me di cuenta de que Harry jamás se fijaría en mi, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo pude saberlo, quizás lo intuí y me sentí mal.

* * *

_Hola! se que el capitulo está algo corto, pero no se preocupen, estoy trabajando duro en el proximo... por los momentos dejen rr!!, por cierto, visiten mi ff: Amor en tiempos de guerra, que también es un Draco/Ginny, y para aquellos que disfrutan de los Ron/Hermione tanto como yo  
Bye  
Cuidense  
Feliz semana_


	8. Primer mes de clases Parte I, II y III

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Lil Sonis:** HOLA!! muchas gracias por tus rr! si, pobre Ginn no se por que Harry es tan ciego XD. En cuanto a tu pregunta, si es el mismo ff de antes, solo que lo volví a publicar.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Espero tus rr  
  
**a-grench:** Hola!! muchas gracias por tu rr , si no te preocupes, quizás el ff tenga una parte drámatica pero no va a ser nada como para que todos terminen odiandome ó deseando lanzarme tomates y espinacas mientras me gritan que soy una mala.  
Gracias por tu comentario  
Chau  
  
**Rosy:** Hola rosy!, no te preocupes, yo se que tu no te pierdes ni un solo cap . Si, tienes razón Ginny se muestra bastante fuerte en el ff, pero todos sabemos que el caracter de ella no es tan facil como aparenta, asi que me parecio buena idea mostrarla un poco rebelde, aunque puede que más adelante se de cuenta de que no es para tanto y cambie un poco.  
Bye  
Gracias por tu rr  
Hablamos  
  
**Miss Diggory Krum:** Hola! me encanta que hayas decidido leer mis ff, yo sigo el tuyo y me parece que es genial, a veces me río tanto de lo que leo que me duele el estomago XD, admito que los primeros cap fueron super!, espero que lo continues pronto. En cuanto a leer tu ff, por superto que lo hare!!, a mi también me gustan los James/Lili, al igual que como te daras cuenta de mis 4 ff los Ron/Hermione. Espero que continues leyendome y enviandome rr con tus opiniones!.  
Bye  
Ya leere tu ff, no te preocupes  
Hablamos

**Eri:** Hola amiga! muchas gracias por lo de que el chiste de los rulos de Pansy fue genial (Daniela se sonroja), jajaja en realidad no se de donde salio eso Oo, solo lo coloque, jajaja XD pero quedo bien. por otro lado, aqui está el capitulo que tanto esperabas.  
Bye  
Hablamos por el MSN  
Cuidate  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Hola! Oo por lo visto estas MUY impaciente, pero no te preocupes mujer!! aqui está la continuación... y pues, XD yo creo que si vas a Venezuela tendras que pagar el avión de regreso a tu pais sin haberme podido encontrar XDDD por que no vivo en Venezuela, pero bueno!! :P algo de turismo no hace daño.  
Gracias por tus rr  
Bye

* * *

CAP. 5  
  
PRIMER MES DE CLASES  
  
Después de ese día todo cambio para mi, no se por que pero decidí que tener novio no era algo que me interesara en lo más absoluto, de modos que cada vez que veía a cualquier pareja en el patio del colegio (inclusive Ron y Hermione) me ponía de mal humor y me preguntaba como era que podían tener algo sin sentirse hartos uno del otro, eso claro por que siempre pensaba que el resto de los estudiantes tenían la misma mala suerte que yo.  
  
Ya había pasado un mes de clases, y nunca había sentido tanta pena de estar en el colegio y en especial, estar cerca de Harry, para completar mi mala suerte, Dumbledore explico en una de las cenas que aquel año habría baile de navidad como despedida a los graduandos, ¡POR QUE TIENE QUE PASARME ESO A MI!, creía que era una buena persona, no se por que todas las desgracias se me venían encima; Por otro lado, Malfoy se estaba comportando muy extraño, de echo ahora no se molestaba siquiera en insultar a Hermione, Harry ó Ron y cada vez que pasaba por su lado ó viceversa me regalaba una sonrisa, pero no era una de esas muecas de desprecio que acostumbraba a hacernos, sino una verdadera sonrisa, que en más de una ocasión hizo que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco rosa. No seas idiota Ginny me decía continuamente cuando lo tenía cerca Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que esas sonrisas no son más que falsedades Sin embargo, mi amiga Jessica se empeñaba en asegurar que podía ser que Malfoy estuviese sintiendo algo por mi… ¡una tontería total!, a lo que yo siempre decía lo mismo: ¡Que no Jessica!, ¿No ves que Malfoy es un tonto y tiene novia?, pero ella se empeñaba en mirarme con ojos desorbitados y negar con la cabeza para luego añadir: Pansy no es su novia, solo es una idiota que no lo deja quieto.  
  
De cualquier forma, aunque el mundo de empeñara en demostrarme que Draco gustaba de mi, yo continuaba pensando que aquello era tan improbable como que Ron y Hermione dejaran de pelear para siempre, por lo que estas discusiones siempre acababan en pequeñas peleas en las que Jessica me aventaba alguna pluma ó libro en la cabeza, lo bueno es que tiene una terrible puntería (y digo tiene por que nunca la cambio) por lo que jamás me atinó.  
  
Las clases por otro lado, continuaban tan largas y difíciles como siempre, ya hasta comenzaba a preguntarme si sería capaz de superar los exámenes, tantas eran mis preocupaciones por estos que comencé a tener pequeños accesos de pánico, nunca les hice mucho caso, sabía que eran por las pruebas, claro está que todo tiene un limite y el mío fue una tarde cuando al repasar por 5ta vez una poción y no entender ni papa le arranque las hojas de forma tan salvaje al libro que Ron, Hermione y Neville tuvieron que sujetarme de los brazos, alejarme de la mesa y quitarme el libro de las manos.  
  
-¿Estas loca Ginevra? – exclamo Ron mientras retiraba el libro de la mesa y lo ponía lejos de mi alcance  
  
-ESA ESTUPIDA POCION, HACE 2 HORAS QUE LA ESTUDIO Y NO SE NADA A CERCA DE ELLA – grité con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas mientras Hermione me sujetaba con fuerza los brazos y Neville alejaba de mi la mesa de madera pulida  
  
-Debes ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey – dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria  
  
-¿Quién eres para ordenarme algo? – exclame mientras forcejeaba para liberarme, ante esta respuesta Hermione aflojo un poco mis brazos  
  
-Tu amiga, por eso es que te lo digo – declaro con voz seria  
  
Al escuchar esto me sentí como una perfecta idiota, ¿Qué más me faltaba hacer para hacer infeliz a los que me rodeaban?, atacarlos con una maldición imperdonable quizás… si, eso era una muy buena idea. Liberándome finalmente de los brazos de mi cuñada, me puse de pie de un salto y sin darle tiempo a nadie de decirme nada, eche a correr fuera de la sala común sin rumbo definido; llevaba algunos metros de pasillo recorridos cuando un chico desemboco al fondo haciéndome frenarme para no chocarlo,¡Oh genial! Draco Malfoy entra de nuevo en acción; no les niego que trate de esquivarlo, no obstante muy en el fondo quería encontrármelo ¿o tal vez no?  
  
-¿Ginevra? – dijo extrañado al darse cuenta de que era yo, pero como no pensaba darle ninguna explicación a alguien como él pase por su lado aparentemente superándolo, pero no… no fue así, de echo me atrapo por ambos brazos y todavía en estos momentos no tengo idea de cómo  
  
-¡Suéltame! – exclame sin mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que notara la debilidad que en esos momentos me invadía  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó como si no hubiese dicho nada  
  
-Nada, ahora suéltame  
  
-No, primero dime que te pasa  
  
-¡COMO SI TE IMPORTARA! – grite totalmente desesperada, había comenzado a hartarme que un Malfoy se preocupara por mi y más aun por que sabía que nada de lo que me decía era verdad, ¡no sentía nada!  
  
-Claro que me importa – respondió él impasible, sin dar señales de molestia ó desagrado – si se trata de ti me importa  
  
Ahora si que había llegado muy lejos, ¿desde cuando lo que me sucediera le importaba a ese estúpido?, sin importar lo que fuera a decir de las lágrimas indomables que escurrían por mis mejillas, volví mi rostro hacía su rostro  
  
-¿Ah si?, ¿desde cuando alguien como tú tiene corazón?  
  
-Desde siempre, y debo decir que siempre ha tenido ocupante  
  
-Eso ya lo sabe medio colegio  
  
-Yo no lo creo – dijo Draco con tanta seguridad que hasta yo dude  
  
-Por merlín Malfoy, para nadie es nuevo que tú y Pansy sean novios  
  
Y pues… me sentí mucho más extrañada al notar que Draco arrugaba la nariz con molestia  
  
-¿Pansy mi novia?, ¿estas demente?  
  
-Ella te abrazo en el pasillo el día que estábamos hablando  
  
-Tú lo has dicho Wesley, ella me abrazo, ella a mi no yo a ella  
  
-Eres tan tonto que hasta niegas que ella sea tu único amor – definitivamente el tema del amor no era lo mío, para nada  
  
-Yo no he negado nada, solo digo lo que es verdad… Pansy es una tonta, aburrida y egocéntrica que solo se ocupa de perseguirme por todo el colegio, daría lo que fuese por poder quitármela de encima  
  
-¿Quitártela de encima? – dije con sorna, no tenía idea de que me sucedía, creo que mis neuronas habían comenzado a tener problemas severos que "estupiditiz", les digo de verdad que es una enfermedad grave y solo se cura con una bofetada – eso no se escucho bien  
  
-Sabes a que me refiero Ginevra, y no me pareció gracioso el comentario – Draco me libero con desagrado  
  
-A mi si, es más… espero que pronto tengan muchos Draquitos  
  
-¿Estas segura de que no consumiste nada? ¿algún alucinógeno? - preguntó volviendo a tomarme por las muñecas  
  
-Si, estoy MUY segura de echo… ahora si me disculpas, debo continuar con mi camino a ningún lado – agregue comenzando a caminar arrastrándolo conmigo  
  
-¿Quieres que te suelte?  
  
-Pues mira, seria una genial idea  
  
-Pues mira… yo te digo que no  
  
-Suelta Malfoy  
  
-Déjame saber que te pasa  
  
-¿Qué me pasa?, me pasan muchas cosas  
  
-Quiero saberlas todas  
  
-¿Desde cuando me aprecias? – dije extrañada  
  
-No te imaginas – respondió con tranquilidad  
  
Cuando nos disponíamos a caminar fuera del castillo (yo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y algunas lágrimas todavía brillando en las mejillas y los ojos) aparecieron por donde yo había salido nada más y nada menos que Ron y Harry, los dos héroes de Hogwarts, admito que eso me gusto mucho durante un tiempo, pero luego cuando Draco apareció en mi vida (y me refiero como un amigo) se me hizo insoportable y chocante.  
  
-GINNY – gritó Ron desde el extremo del pasillo haciendo que Draco se volviera extrañado  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ron? – dije tratando de que no fuese a hacer ninguna locura  
  
-¿Qué quiero? – Ron abrió sus azules ojos lo más que pudo – Quiero que Malfoy te suelte  
  
-Y si te digo que no – le reto el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
-Tendré que usar la fuerza bruta – respondió mi hermano arremangándose las mangas de su túnica  
  
-No Ron por favor – le pedí con ojos suplicantes, lo último que quería era que perdiera su placa  
  
-Entonces dile al… - Ron ahogo una mala palabra y continuó – a este ser que te suelte  
  
-No, no pienso hacerlo – respondió Draco de muy malas maneras  
  
-Bien, ¿te arriesgas a que te partan la nariz de nuevo, Malfoy? – inquirió Harry  
  
-¿Tú?, ¿Partirme la nariz a mi? ¿esto es un chiste Ginn?  
  
-¿GINN? – exclamo mi hermano furioso - ¿Cómo que Ginn?  
  
-¿No es el diminutivo de su nombre?  
  
-Si, pero no tienes derecho a usarlo  
  
-¿Y eso te afecta en algo?, por que yo creo que eso disminuye el nombre de la señorita a mi lado y aun no la veo quejándose  
  
-YA BASTA… IMPEDIMENTA – grito Ron fuera de si apuntando a Draco con su varita, de inmediato este se quedo totalmente tieso en su lugar- Vamos Ginn – exclamo luego tomándome por la muñeca y arrastrándome de vuelta a la sala común

* * *

Pase todo lo que quedaba de pasillo tirando de mi brazo (¿es que acaso a todos los chicos les gustaba apresarme por los brazos?) y diciéndole a Ron que por que tenia que hacerme aquellas cosas, pese a que mis quejas eran bastante sonoras, tanto él como Harry no se volvían siquiera a mirarme, cosa que comenzaba a molestarme más de lo que ya estaba… ¡Por merlín! Draco no quería hacerme daño… ¿o si?; finalmente después de unos 5 minutos llegamos de nuevo a la sala común, que para esa hora ya estaba bastante desierta, es más… ya no habían rastros de Neville por ningún lado, la única que quedaba sentada en el sofá con cara de preocupación era Hermione y cuando llegamos se puso de pie de un salto y camino hasta mi.  
  
Sabiendo que me preguntaría que me había sucedido, trate con más fuerza de soltarme de Ron pero este no cedió, por el contrario, con furia dio un tirón a mi brazo y me acerco aun más a él (Harry y Hermione se habían quedado de piedra al ver la escena) podía ver la molestia que invadía a mi hermano en aquellos momentos, parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa si no se controlaba; tras de mi pude escuchar como Hermione le susurraba que me soltara, y la verdad es que se estaba haciendo necesario pues las muñecas me estaban doliendo intensamente, de cualquier forma, Ron no le hizo caso y acabo haciendo un ruido sordo que ayudo a que Hermione se callara.  
  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Malfoy? – dijo finalmente con voz amenazante  
  
-Nada – respondí simplemente, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, es más me atrevo a decir que si hubiese sido Hermione la que ocupase mi puesto ya lo hubiese besado  
  
-¿Nada?, ¿te parece que si una persona te toma de la mano y habla contigo no están haciendo nada?  
  
-¡Tu mismo acabas de decirlo Ron!, estábamos hablando  
  
-¿Hablando? – se escucho la voz sorprendida de Hermione que se hallaba junto a Harry  
  
-Si, H-A-B-L-A-N-D-O – deletree la palabra solo por odiosidad, quería que Ron dejara de meterse en mi vida, es decir… le agradecía que se preocupara por mi, pero todo tiene un limite - ¿acaso no puedo hablarle?  
  
-Si, si puedes – dijo él apartándome un poco – pero si es para insultarlo  
  
-¡El no me estaba insultando a mí! – declare con rotundidad  
  
-¡NO ME IMPORTA!, EL ES PELIGROSO, SABIAS QUE SU PADRE ES UN MORTIFAGO  
  
-¡CLARO QUE LO SE!, PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE EL NO QUIERE SER IGUAL A SU PADRE  
  
-¡Oh! – la expresión de Ron se relajo levemente, sabía muy bien que aquello no era nadita bueno, siempre que lo hacia en casa era por que estaba demasiado furioso como para hacer una expresión más tensa – creo en ese caso que es muy buena idea que todos seamos amigos de Malfoy, ¿no es así chicos? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Hermione y Harry que hasta aquel momento habían permanecido en segundo plano  
  
-Ron – dijo Harry acercándose a nosotros y cerrando su mano en torno a la de Ron que sujetaba con fuerza mi muñeca - ¿No crees que estás exagerando?, deberías de darle una oportunidad a Ginny  
  
-¿Oportunidad? – los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron de par en par, parecía que ahora deseaba asesinar a Harry - ¡ah! ¡Claro! San Potter opinando de lo que no sabe  
  
-¡No lo trates así! – intervino Hermione molesta mientras Harry se preparaba para responder – Sabes bien que no lo decimos por mal, es solo que ya Ginny tiene 16 años, no puedes seguir protegiéndola como cuando tenía 10  
  
-Perdóname pero ella es mi hermana y no dejare que alguien como Malfoy la maltrate  
  
-Nadie me quiso maltratar – me queje tirando de nuevo de mi brazo – y pídele disculpas a Harry  
  
-Creo que tu eres quien me debe una disculpa a mi – respondió él con molestia soltándome – te rescate de las manos de Malfoy - ¿Tienes idea de las veces que ese Slythering nos ha tildado de pobres, idiotas, etc.? No pienso dejar que para colmo de males juegue con tus sentimientos  
  
-El no quiere jugar conmigo Ron – le espete acariciándome la muñeca, me dolía horriblemente – solo trata de ser mi amigo  
  
-Ginny – dijo Harry - ¿No crees que deberías de tratarlo con más cautela?  
  
-Tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada – exclame molesta observando como su rostro se volvía pálido de repente; ¿nunca me había amado y ahora se preocupaba por mi?, ¡que insensato! – ¡eres tan… tan… tan necio!, no eres capaz de ver más haya de tus narices  
  
-Ginny, ¡no seas así! – me reprendió Hermione – solo queremos ayudarte, no es justo que una persona tan adorable como tú termine destrozada por alguien como… él  
  
-Un momento – dijo de repente Ron con cara de molestia (¡De nuevo!) - ¿Estas queriendo decir que Ginny está enamorada de ese imbécil?  
  
Por un largo rato, un silencio denso y pesado lleno la atmósfera, ni yo misma había pensado en eso, ¿tendría razón Ron?... ¿Pero que diablos pienso?, ¡claro que tiene razón!  
  
-Claro que no Ron, yo no quise decir eso… solo me refiero a la amistad entre ellos dos  
  
-Pues Hermione – dije yo decidida mientras pasaba entre Harry y ella camino a la escalera – tienes toda la razón…  
  
-¿Tengo la razón? – preguntó ella horrorizada, era demasiado inteligente para no saber de que hablaba – en… en que Ginn  
  
-Creo que siento algo más por él… creo que me agrada demasiado – sin darme cuenta mis mejillas estaban ardiendo  
  
Apenas termine de decir eso, eche a correr escaleras arriba y me perdí de vista; abajo Harry y Hermione se lanzaban miradas asustadas mientras Ron sentía como sus orejas se encendían y una mueca de odio hacía Malfoy se dibujaba en su pecoso rostro.

* * *

¿qué les parecio?, espero que haya sido de su agrado... muchas gracias por sus rr!!, que me hacen happy XDD  
Bye  
Espero sus rr  
  
**_Recomendaciones para ff adictos :_** _Les recomiendo que lean los siguientes ff que de verdad son muy buenos, y por supuesto los invito a que le dejen un rr a sus autores que de seguro estaran muy felices:  
  
1 - La fuerza de los sentimientos: Escrita por stefi-weasley, es un Draco/Ginny muy entretenido que les dara una idea de como son las brujas de argentina XD:  
  
2 - La Otra cara: Escrita por Miss Diggory Krum, es un Lili/James, que aunque no lo he terminado de leer, está bueno!!, adelante! lean y descubran como se enamoraron estos dos y las locuras en las que se mete el personaje favorito de muchas: Sirius Black :  
  
3 - Amor en tiempos de Guerra: Un Draco/Ginny para todos aquellos que aman la pareja!, para saber más de este ff entren en mi perfil XD. _


	9. La Hermanita de Ron

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Eri:** Hola amiga!, que bueno que te ha gustado el capitulo :), como puedes ver ahora los capitulos seran mucho más largos... claro tardo un poquito más en actualizar, pero tienen más contenido!. JAJAJA si, el desespero de Ginny por la poción se me ocurrio de repente, le pedí opinión a José y me dije ta cool!, asi que lo coloque, en cuanto a la discución de Ron, decidi que despues de esta no hubiesen más y pues... en el proximo cap. te vas a enterar de por que!, no desesperes. Bueno, en cuanto a lo del país, es verdad ó mentira que si va allí va a tener que hacer turismo?  
Muchas Gracias por tu rr  
Hablamos  
BYE  
  
**Rosy:** Hola Rosy, si, la verdad es que ya se hace justo y necesario que Ron deje de ser tan necio ¬¬, que madure! XD.  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Hola Sara :- bueno... es verdad, soy de algún lugar del mundo! :P. En cuanto a lo de el Sr. Chavez, la verdad es que no puedo dar ninguna opinión de si es facil ó no seguirle el ritmo, por que como no vivo en ese país no tengo la menor idea, asi que no puedo hablar nada de él U.U y pienso que es mejor dejarle la opinión a los Venezolanos. - si, Ron es un sobreprotector, pero creo que todos lo hermanos son así, que se le puede hacer?? -  
Bye  
Espero tus rr

* * *

CAP. 6  
  
LA HERMANITA DE RON  
  
El resto de los días pasaron bastante rápido, tanto que casi no me había dado cuenta de que pronto sería diciembre, en medio de esto la relación entre Ron y yo poco a poco había vuelto a la normalidad (con ayuda de Hermione claro está), con Harry sin embargo, no ocurría lo mismo, parecía que nunca lograría perdonarme por lo que le había dicho. De igual forma estaba decidida a no dejarme molestar por aquello, así que cada vez que me cruzaba con él por los pasillos ó en el comedor, sencillamente me hacía la desentendida, sabía bien que yo era la que debía pedir disculpas, pero no pensaba hacerlo (era una tonta orgullosa) de modos que se podía afirmar sin problemas que Harry era para mi solo un conocido; por aquellos días mi comunicación con Draco había aumentado considerablemente, aunque de vez en cuando él continuaba tratando mal a Ron, Hermione y Harry (cosa que me ponía furiosa) luego de unos minutos (en los que se daba cuenta de mi expresión de molestia), dejaba de hacerlo.  
  
El tiempo fue haciéndose cada vez más frío, y mi amistad con Draco más profunda, tanto así que Pansy comenzaba a tener accesos de ira que siempre terminaban en pequeños ataques de histeria en medio del pasillo, casi siempre Hermione y Ron llegaban riéndose de eso y contaban cosas como que la chica tiraba de sus bucles, lanzaba los libros lejos ó le gritaba a alguna de sus mejores amigas haciendo que esta rompiera a llorar delante de todos; a mi aquello no de daba tanta risa como a ellos, pero me hacia sentir extrañamente reconfortada. Mientras, las clases y los exámenes se hacían cada vez más difíciles, y el repentino ataque de amor de Jessica por Harry iba en aumento, inclusive hubo clases en las que Jess lograba hacerme enloquecer: "Hoy salude a Harry", "¿Has notado el mínimo lunar que tiene Harry en su mejilla derecha?", "¡Harry me hablo!"… Harry, Harry, Harry… el nombre ya me producía ganas de vomitar, por lo que prometí no nombrar Harry a ninguno de mis hijos. Aquel día había amanecido haciendo un frío espantoso por lo que tuve que sacar a relucir una vieja túnica que había pertenecido a Ron y que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que mis piernas no se congelaran (yo era la única chica "sensata" que se ponía faldas con aquel frío) además de que para mala suerte nuestra teníamos clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas dentro de unas pocas horas… ¡horrible tener que verla en medio de aquella oleada de frío!, mientras me vestía pude observar una preciosa túnica de color negro aterciopelado que Malva, que estaba detenida frente a su cama, se colocaba. Si así eran las túnica para el frío de mi amiga, el vestido del baile debía de ser una belleza; ¡Ah! El baile era otra de las cosas que me ponía mal, faltaban menos de 15 días para el dichoso baile y aun no tenía pareja (ni asomo de una) por lo que decidí pasar las navidades en casa, junto a la deliciosa y calentita chimenea de la sala, debo reconocer que dicha perspectiva no representaba un gran consuelo para mi, pero al menos era algo. Apenas Ron se entero de que no pensaba pasar navidades en el colegio comenzó a perseguir a Harry para que me invitara, y digo perseguir por que literalmente era eso lo que hacía, le recordaba en cada clase que "su hermana no tenía pareja", poco le faltaba para montar todo un teatro en el que Hermione me representara y él fuese el valiente "caballero" que llegaba a invitarme al baile; tanta fue la insistencia de mi hermano que Harry acabo una mañana arrojándole unos pergaminos en la cara y gritándole que ya tenía pareja, debo admitir que aunque fue un muy buen movimiento de su parte, también sirvió para que Ron comenzara una ardua tarea investigativa en que le se pretendía determinar quien era la chica que iría con su amigo, claro que cuando volví a hablar con Jessica y tocamos el tema del baile, supe que ella era la pareja del moreno.  
  
Finalmente luego de muchas semanas, la lista de alumnos que se quedarían en el colegio apareció, me sorprendí al comprobar que todo 5to, 6to y 7mo curso de Gryffindor permanecerían en la escuela, busque instintivamente el nombre de Draco y comprobé con mucho agrado que él se quedaría pero luego recordé que yo no tenía pareja, de modos que me tocaría partir en el tonto tren camino a mi casita, de repente una furia terrible me invadió, eso solo podía significar que iría con la imbécil de Pansy al baile ¡Tarada!, bien, disfrútalo mientras dure pensé con odio. Cuando estaba de lo más metida en mis pensamientos todavía con la mirada fija en la lista, una voz que arrastraba las palabras me arrastro de nuevo a la realidad.  
  
-¿Ya te anotaste Ginevra? – sonreí, allí estaba él, tal y como lo deseaba. Todavía sonriente me volví y lo mire a los ojos  
  
-No, no me pienso quedar  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?  
  
-No tengo pareja – dije con desgano  
  
-¿No tienes pareja para el baile? – él lució desconcertado  
  
-Así es, no tengo pareja… así que no tiene sentido que me quede  
  
Draco se me quedo mirando unos momentos, su mirada era tan indescifrable como sus pensamientos… realmente si hubiese podido pagar por saber de que se trataban lo habría hecho  
  
-¿Podemos ir afuera? – dijo al fin  
  
-Claro, vamos – respondí comenzando a caminar en dirección al lago el cual ya estaba totalmente congelado  
  
Fuera se podía ver como pequeños bultitos de nieve blanca se arremolinaba aquí y halla, dándole al patio un aire de ensoñación, todo parecía un cuento de hadas. Tomando la iniciativa me senté frente al lago teniendo cuidado de que la túnica me cubriera las piernas (no quería tener que ingresar a la enfermería por hipotermia), Draco ocupo un lugar a mi lado, todavía no había comenzado a hablar por lo que no tenía ni la menor idea de que me diría  
  
-Sabes Ginn – hablo luego de un rato captando toda mi atención – en el poco tiempo que llevo conociéndote has sido una persona muy importante para mi, y pienso que podría comentarte hasta los secretos más oscuros de mi vida – su voz se entristeció de repente – por lo que pues… no quiero que te vayas a tu casa estas navidades  
  
-No te comprendo – admití, ¿qué tenía que ver mi partida con eso? – es decir, yo solo me voy por que no tengo pareja para el baile y no pienso quedarme viendo como Ron baila con Hermione, Harry con Jessica y tu… - el final de la oración lo ahogue con una tos MUY falsa  
  
-No voy a ir con Pansy – declaró él con firmeza – de echo, yo tampoco tengo pareja  
  
-¿No tienes pareja? – repetí incrédula  
  
-No, no me preocupe en buscar, siempre hubo alguien en mi mente, pero estoy seguro de que no me aceptara  
  
-¿No le has preguntado y sabes que no te aceptara? – para ese momento tenía las piernas abrazadas a mi cuerpo  
  
-Si, es que… ella quería ir con alguien más… alguien que ha ocupado sus sueños desde que tenía como 11 años – dijo Draco mientras observaba el cielo  
  
-¿Pansy?  
  
-Deja a Pansy quieta por merlín – rió – ella es la persona más molesta del mundo  
  
-Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurre nadie más  
  
-Aun no termino de contarte  
  
-OK, adelante  
  
-Pues… ella es una chica perfecta… el bonita, simpática, alegre, y con un carácter muy fuerte… hasta yo le temblaría  
  
-Se parece a mi – dije con inocencia riendo - ¿es una Hu…?  
  
-Es una Gryffindor – me cortó él haciéndome caer en cuentas ¿Era yo?  
  
-Es… ella… una Gryffindor  
  
-Si, así es… y la verdad es que no me importa que todo el colegio sepa que no solo quiero ir al baile con ella, sino que también la amo  
  
De inmediato, Draco volvió su gris mirada hacía mi… ¡oh por merlín! Si era yo… de repente sentí como mi rostro tomaba un color rojo carmesí y me comenzaban a sudar las manos, mi corazón tampoco ayudaba mucho puesto que parecía que pensaba salirse de mi pecho  
  
-Que… que lindo lo que siente por…  
  
-¿Lo que siento por ti? – dijo él tomando mi mano entre las suyas con una sonrisa en el rostro – si, de echo es muy bonito, me hace sentir feliz  
  
-¿Desde hace cuanto…?  
  
-Desde que estabas en 4to curso… pero tú ni te fijaste en mí. Estoy seguro de que era demasiado pesado  
  
-Pero… cuando estaba en 4to curso tu padre… Harry… Dumbledore  
  
-No nombres a mi padre en estos momentos Ginny  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-No importa… y bien ¿vendrás conmigo al baile?  
  
Un sonrisa brillante se dibujo en mi rostro, tenía que correr a firmar la lista  
  
-Por supuesto que iré al baile contigo Draco Malfoy  
  
-Y ¿querrías ser mi novia?  
  
Aquella pregunta si que me dejó fuera de base y ha de haber sido muy evidente puesto que de inmediato agreg  
  
-Quiero hacer constar que no me importa lo que piensen los demás  
  
-Bien… - dude un segundo, pero acabe aceptando que me moría por Draco – Si señor Malfoy, si quiero ser su novia  
  
-En ese caso señorita Wesley, creo que debe de pagar su cuota de ingreso al club de mi corazón  
  
-¿A si? – dije con picardía - ¿Cómo?  
  
-Con esto – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me plantaba un beso en los labios  
  
Muy aparte de que sus besos eran espectaculares, su aliento se menta casi me hacía delirar. Fui allí cuando comprobé con rotundidad que yo nunca había odiado a Draco Malfoy, solamente había dejado que Ron llenara mi mente con ideas que siempre iban en contra del que ahora era mi novio.

* * *

La tarde de aquel día fue la mejor que hubiese vivido en mucho tiempo, me la pase pensativa, suspirando y viendo estrellitas por todos lados (¡Tonta!) y muy a pesar de que ahora despertaría mucho más la curiosidad de Ron, continuaba sintiéndome feliz y despreocupada; ya me había anotado en la larga lista de los alumnos que se quedarían en el colegio, por lo que lo único por lo que me quedaba preocuparme era por mi túnica de gala, tenía una muy bonita de echo, pero estaba bastante… vieja y quería comprar otra para lucirla en el baile, el problema era que no tenía dinero y tampoco podía ir por allí pidiendo prestamos, aunque… quizás Malva ó Hermione tendrían alguna que me sirviera. Pensé en que podría reparar la que tenía y darle un nuevo toque de distinción, pero… ¿Cómo? Decidida a recibir ayuda, busque a Hermione (que como siempre estaba enfrascada en un inmenso volumen que hablaba sobre plantas venenosas) y la arrastre hasta mi habitación, por supuesto que debía contarle lo de Draco, de esa forma me entendería mejor.  
  
Apenas termine de contarle todo lo sucedido, Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y se me quedó mirando con sorpresa, parecía que deseaba preguntar montones de cosas, por lo que con un simple: "adelante, pregunta lo que quieras" le di rienda suelta a su curiosidad.  
  
-¿Estas segura de esto Ginn? – pregunto en tono inseguro  
  
-Si, si lo estoy – dije con total tranquilidad mientras rebuscaba en mi baúl la túnica – en realidad siento que estoy enamorada de él  
  
-Pero no puedes ser novia de un chico sin conocerlo  
  
-¿Sin conocerlo?, claro que lo conozco  
  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero, no sabes nada a cerca de la familia Malfoy, y lo único que TODO el mundo mágico sabe es que son unos mortifagos  
  
-Hermione… pensé que me apoyarías – dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, pensaba que cuando supiera se alegraría por mi y me daría un abrazo, una felicitación quizás  
  
-Y te apoyo, pero piensa bien que es lo que debes hacer, no me gustaría darla la razón a Ron  
  
De inmediato me volví y observe a mi cuñada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ¿qué había dicho?  
  
-¿Cómo que no te gustaría darle la razón?  
  
-¡Quiero que Malfoy te haga feliz! Que sea otra persona – confirmo ella con seguridad – ahora, muéstrame la túnica y con gusto la renovare  
  
-ERES GENIAL – exclame abrazándola, sabia que ahora que había pasado el filtro moral de Hermione, Ron sería pan comido

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como deben de haberse dado cuenta, ahora son mucho más largos, y pues... deben de contentarse por que asi van a ser de ahora en adelante n.n, por los momentos espero sus rr.  
Feliz fin de semana  
Bye  
**_  
_De ahora en adelante colocare esta pequeña seción que van a leer abajo, de modos que si alguien está interesado en que lee su ff, que deje un rr con el nombre de la historia y me encargare de leerla y contara con mi apoyo!.  
  
**Recomendaciones para los ff adictos:**_  
  
1 - **Alexandra Potter:** Escrita por Loraine - Potter, es un muy buen ff en el que la hija del niño que vivio desea conocer más detalles sobre su madre: http: www. fanfiction . net/s/ 1947228 /1 /  
  
2 - **Una nueva oportunidad:** Escrita por Isabelle Black, es una historia de amor entre la morena más inteligente de Hogwarts y el chico más apuesto entre los merodeadores: http: www. fanfiction. net/s/ 1629601 /1/  
  
3 - **In the shadows:** Un historia de amor entre la pelirroja favorita de muchos y el rubio más apuesto de Slythering, escrita por Conny - B, si les gusta la canción de Rasmus del mismo nombre no se la pueden perder: http: www. fanfiction. net/s/ 1844093 /1 /  
  
4 - **Resultado de un Trabajo de Pociones:** Amor, Amor y más amor entre el niño que vivio y la hermana de mi Wesley favorito, y la morena más inteligente y el rubio más apuesto!, adelante leean: http: www. fanfiction. net/s/ 1674033 /1 /

5 - Las historias de su hermosa escritora aqui presente, que espero puedan disfrutar! , para saber cuales son, entra en XD: http:www. fanfiction. net/ profile. php? userid = 522810 


	10. Primeras Horas antes del baile de navida...

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_**Nota2:** Quiero pedirles disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy enferma... y no es una simple gripe :-( así que tal vez me tarde otro tanto en actualizar, pero para compensar la espera respondere los rr y dejare 2 capitulos. Gracias por su paciencia.  
Bye  
  
Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola lil, que bueno volver a leer un rr tuyo :) pues bien, la verdad es que eso no va a ser posible!, no, no, no, se que deberia de hacerlo, pero no creo que Harry se lo merezca, se que muchas veces los chicos actuan asi (ni me lo digan a mi !) pero Jessica y Harry estan muy enamorados y pues... no van a sufrir.  
Espero que disfrutes estos 2 capitulos  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
**Rosy:** Hola! muchas gracias por tu rr, si, se que Harry está muy gris, pero ya tendrá más relevancia, no te preocupes (recuerda que el ff es contado desde la perspectiva de Ginn y si ella ya no se interesa en él no hay nada que hacer).  
Cuidate  
Hablamos  
P.D: Proximamente actualizare Amor en tiempos de Guerra  
  
**Kary:** Que bien!! Kary está de vuelta! que bueno que te ha gustado el ff, espero que difrutes estos capitulos.  
Bye  
P.d: Hablamos por el MSN  
  
**SaraMeliss:** Hola! que bien que te gusto el capitulo! disculpa de verdad la tardanza, pero ya leistes las razones...  
Bye  
Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 7  
  
PRIMERAS HORAS ANTES DEL BAILE DE NAVIDAD  
  
La mañana del baile de navidad llegó, y con ella una atmósfera cargada de locura, excitación y felicidad, por aquí y por allá podías notar como las chicas llevaban montones de bolsas de maquillaje, peines, cepillos, y por supuesto el libro más famosos de peinados de todo el mundo mágico, ¡siempre lo había querido!, pero lamentablemente mis padres nunca tuvieron el dinero suficiente para comprármelo, pues era basta costoso. En esos momentos yo me encontraba cómodamente sentada en el sofá color vino del salón, mientras Hermione y Ron salían a Hogsmade a comprar algunas cosas que les hacían falta para la gran noche; en medio de esto, Harry, que se notaba mucho más nervioso que nunca, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo (¿me pregunto cual orgullo?, si la que estaba equivocada era yo) y hablarme, apenas comenzó a hablar me sentí extrañada, ¿por qué temblaba tanto?.  
  
-¿Harry? – comencé a decir mientras él volvía su rostro hacía mi - ¿por qué tiemblas?  
  
-¿Tem… temblar yo?, yo no… no… no estoy tem…blan…do Ginn  
  
-¡Claro que lo estas! ¿qué tienes?  
  
-¡Ah! Es que – Harry se puso de pie de un salto mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá nervioso – Bueno… ¿tu sabes quien es mi pareja para el baile?, ¿no?  
  
Sorprendida levante una ceja, ¿Cómo iba a saber si nadie me había dicho?, eso por supuesto antes de que pudiese descubrirlo hablando con Jessica, sin embargo no iba a admitir que sabia de que me estaba hablando, quería que el mismo se atreviera a decirme.  
  
-No, no tengo idea – dije sonriéndole  
  
Harry respiró profundo y regreso a su lugar en el mueble  
  
-Jessica, la chica de Huppleffuf que es amiga tuya  
  
-¿Jess es tu pareja? – dije con júbilo – ¡que bien! Ella es una gran persona  
  
-Si, pero es que… Ginn, lamento tener que decirte esto – comenzó él tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas – pero estoy enamorado de Jessica  
  
-No te preocupes – dije con total sinceridad – me agrada que seas feliz  
  
-¿Si? – Harry abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, quizás esperaba que lo insultara y le lanzara alguno de los cojines que estaban cerca de mí, sobre el sofá, pero eso de plano no iba a ocurrir, ahora que estaba enamorada comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos del resto de las personas – pues bien… lo que sucede es que tengo miedo de dañarlo todo, ¿Y si cuando llegue al comedor se da cuenta de que soy horrible? O ¿si piensa que es peligroso estar conmigo?  
  
-¿Por qué tendría Jessica que pensar eso?  
  
-Es solo algo que me imagino – acepto Harry haciéndome reír  
  
-Bien, de una buena vez te digo que estas 100% equivocado, y que Jessica nunca pensara eso  
  
-¿Te lo ha dicho?  
  
-No, yo lo he visto Harry Potter  
  
En ese momento, el cuadro se abrió y por el entraron Ron y Hermione, ambos traían túnicas gruesas para el frío, y en el caso de Ron, el rostro totalmente sonrosado por la helada que hacía fuera, por un momento me extrañe al ver que Hermione traía en sus brazos lo que parecía una gran cantidad de tela negra, pero luego comprobé con cierto desagrado (puesto que me preguntaba que le había sucedido) que no se trataba de otra cosa que mi "hermosa" túnica de gala. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Hermione me indico que la siguiera escaleras arriba; sin ningún problema asentí mientras Harry soltaba mi mano y yo le susurraba un leve: "todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes". Por su parte, Ron y su mejor amigo se quedaron sentados en el sofá frente al fuego crepitante de la chimenea.  
  
Apenas llegamos a la habitación de las chicas de 7º, mi cuñada dejó caer sobre la cama el gran bulto de tela negra y se volvió hacía mi con una inmensa sonrisa.  
  
-Tenemos que probarte la túnica – dijo  
  
-¿Eso… - dije señalando el bulto sobre la cama con cara de preocupación – es mi túnica?  
  
-Así es, estoy segura de que lo que logre con ella te va a encantar  
  
-¿Estas completamente segura? – ahora que veía aquello, saber como había quedado me aterraba  
  
-¡Claro que si!, e un modelo único, diseñado por la bruja Hermione Granger y que reúne estilos muggles con diseños mágicos  
  
-Es algo… ¿bizarro? – pregunte todavía temerosa  
  
-Si, pero ya basta de tanto hablar, ven… te la mediré sobre la ropa muggles que llevas puesta  
  
De un momento a otro me encontré envuelta en aquella tela negra, por un momento no supe que era manga, cuello, puño ni nada, pero luego me di cuenta de que Hermione había transformado la túnica en un… vestido strapless, era muy lindo, la vieja y raída túnica de color negro desgastado, ahora lucía un color negro azabache brillante, con pequeños bordados de piedras en la parte baja; lo que antes solía ser la digamos "falda", ahora era una verdadera falda bastante acampanada, aunque por suerte no tenía todas esas fastidiosas capas de tela que la hacían tan pesadas y calurosas (de igual forma un poco de calor no estaba mal en medio de tanto frío).  
  
-Supongo que no querrás congelarte, ¿no es así? – preguntó Hermione sacándome de mi asombro  
  
-Eh… no, la verdad es que sería desagradable  
  
-Bien, en ese caso con la parte que le quite para que quedase strapless, te hice esto  
  
Todavía sorprendida, me volví y observe la pequeña chaqueta que mi cuñada había hecho para mi, era de mangas largas, un poco más arriba de la cadera y con cuello alto; sonreí emocionada, cuando Draco me viera se quedaría mudo, no aguante más la emoción, me lance hacía Hermione y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras le decía "muchas gracias" como loca.  
  
-De nada Ginn, que bueno que te haya gustado  
  
-¿Gustarme?, ¡me encanta!... imagínate lo que dirá cuando me vea  
  
Sonriendo ambas escuchamos como llamaban a la puerta, de seguro sería alguna de las que compartía habitación con Hermione  
  
-Adelante, está abierto – dijo la morena mientras yo me giraba curiosa para ver quien entraba, pero no, no era ninguna de las chicas de 7º, era Ron  
  
-Hermione – dijo deteniéndose justo en el marco de la puerta y quedándose sorprendido al verme - ¡Vaya Ginny! Que hermosa te ves  
  
-Muchas gracias – respondí con las mejillas rojas como un par de tomates  
  
-¿Vas a ir al baile?  
  
-Así es  
  
-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? – preguntó Ron algo molesto  
  
-Es que… - por un momento observe a Hermione y no supe que decir, pero luego me di cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir ocultando lo que estaba pasando – Bien Ron, quiero que sepas que me quede por que Draco me pidió que fuese su novia y por supuesto, ahora que somos… novios – trague grueso y me di cuenta de que estaba divagando demasiado – voy al baile con él  
  
Por lo que pareció una eternidad, Ron se quedó tieso en su sitió, aparecía que no tenia las ideas cruzadas, era como si hubiese entrado en la dimensión desconocida.  
  
-Ron – lo llamó Hermione temerosa, debo admitir que ambas esperábamos que mi hermano estallara y armara un escándalo de otro mundo.  
  
- ¿Si? – su voz era potente, lo que me indico que lejos de estar molesto, estaba sorprendido – ¡ah!, lo siento, me quede… es que… ¿escuche bien?  
  
-Ginny es novia de Malfoy – respondió como autómata Hermione mientras se escondía detrás de mí cosa que me hizo reír ligeramente  
  
-NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ESO GINEVRA – comenzó a decir Ron, pero yo fui más rápida y opte por una vía confiable y segura  
  
-Es cierto Ron – mi hermano se quedó perplejo sin saber que decir – tienes toda la razón, se que quizás no debía hacer esto, pero… ya estoy dentro y la verdad es que mientras me guste Draco seguiré dentro, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que nunca me veras soportando maltratos de ningún tipo de él (una verdad manifiesta)  
  
- ¿Puedo creer totalmente en eso? – preguntó mucho más tranquilo y como no, desconcertado  
  
-Claro que si, te doy mi palabra de honor – dije levantando mi mano izquierda y colocándome la otra sobre el corazón – nunca te mentiría, y menos sabiendo que odias tanto a Draco, aunque… ¿te puedo pedir que lo conozcas mejor?  
  
-¿Para qué?  
  
-Pues por que de esa manera podrás comprobar que no es tan malo como piensas  
  
De nuevo hubo un silencio inquietante, no tenía idea de que diría Ron, y Hermione continuaba escondida tras mí.  
  
-Esta bien, si me lo pides tú, lo haré – culminó Ron derrotado, para luego con expresión e odio añadió – pero si llego a saber que ese imbécil de ha hecho algo, prometo dejarlo más morado que una berenjena  
  
-Tienes mi permiso solo en ese caso  
  
-Muy bien – Ron se acerco a mi y me abrazo – te deseo lo mejor del mundo Ginn – y sin más se retiro de la habitación  
  
Finalmente mi cuñada salió de detrás de mi, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca medía abierta, lo cual (increíblemente) le confería un aspecto de tonta muy autentico  
  
-¿Escuche bien no es cierto? – dijo acercándose a mi de nuevo  
  
-Si, así es… escuchaste bien

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi. y que me dejen muchos rr  
Bye  
Se cuidan  
Feliz semana  
  
**Recomendaciones para ff adictos:** En la proxima entre los coloco! asi que ya saben! todo el que quiera que lea su ff que deje el nombre en un rr  
  
BYE_


	11. La Hora del baile ha llegado

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 8 LA HORA DEL BAILE HA LLEGADO  
  
A las 7 en punto, Malva, Laura, Tina y yo comenzamos a prepararnos para el baile, el maquillaje pasaba de mano en mano al igual que el secador de cabello que Hermione nos había prestado, era muy bueno a pesar de usar magia para trabajar; Malva que era la única de las 4 que tenía un libro de peinados, lo desplegó en medio de su cama y cada una escogimos el que más nos gustaba, yo opte por dejarme el cabello suelto, pero darle un poco de movimiento con algunos rizos suaves (nada como los de Pansy, ¡por merlín!), de modos que con todo este ajetreo, estuvimos listas a eso de las 7:30, tomando en cuenta que era temprano para vestirse y que Hermione podría necesitar mi ayuda, subí un momento a la habitación de las chicas de 7º. Apenas toque, Parvati (que tenía una crema verde por toda la cara) abrió la puerta, lucía contrariada, como si temiera que alguien la viera, por lo que con un simple "Hola" y una sonrisa simplona me aleje rápidamente de ella. Al fondo, frente a un inmenso espejo de pie, se encontraba Hermione, al verla me quede de piedra, llevaba un vestido color blanco perlado de tirantes, el cual terminaba en una falda larga de corte un poco asimétrico, su cabello, que usualmente iría en un moño MUY apretado, ahora se encontraba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros con cierto brillo muy poco común en el; en ese momento, se giró hacía mi y me sonrió, tenía los labios de un color rosa claro.  
  
-Ginny – dijo sorprendida – ¡aun no te has vestido!, ve ahora mismo ó llegaras tarde  
  
-Vamos Herm, ambas sabemos que no será así – dije riendo ligeramente, pero al ver la expresión en la cara de mi cuñada añadí – está bien, está bien, hablamos en un momento  
  
Desanimada, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi cuarto, en donde ya Malva tenía puesto un traje de falda corta y top color dorado claro, lo cual le confería un aspecto bastante informal tomando en cuenta que el baile era de noche y que hacía tanto frío, sin embargo… así era ella, todo un bote de sorpresas.  
En silencio y con mi acostumbrada tranquilidad saque el vestido del baúl y comencé a vestirme, no quería llamar mucho la atención pero a pesar de esto… Laura se dio cuenta (¡era obvio!, es como tratar de desnudarse en medio de una playa llena de gente sin que nadie se fije en ti ó te digan cosas desagradables) y vino hasta mi con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios, ella llevaba una túnica color verde limón de cuello alto y pequeños botones en forma de flor, parecía que acababa de ver la varita más hermosa de toda la historia (comparación estúpida, Ginny)  
  
-Que vestido más hermoso Ginny, ¿es el que usaras? – pregunt  
  
Trate de sonreír forzadamente, ¿qué pregunta más estúpida era aquella?, se supone que si es el que estoy sacando del baúl y ya tengo la falda puesta es por que es el que voy a llevar, ¿o quizás sea que en el país de donde ella viene no es así?  
  
-Si, ¿te gusta?  
  
-Está hermoso, ¿donde lo compraste?  
  
-En ningún lado, en realidad – dije y añadí al ver su cara de desconcierto – Hermione lo diseño para mi  
  
Si le iba a mentir (aunque no era una mentira) tenía que hacer que Hermione quedara en el pedestal más alto, después de todo sin ella mi túnica hubiese seguido siendo vieja y descolorida  
  
-¿Hermione?, ¿la novia de tu hermano?  
  
-Así es, ¿verdad que quedó hermoso?  
  
-¡Por que no dijo que diseñaba vestidos! – exclamo Laura con los ojos de par en par (quizás sería por que ni la misma Herm sabía que era diseñadora de modas)  
  
-Quizás tenía demasiado que hacer con el mío, tardo como una semana en dármelo. Pero quedó precioso  
  
-Si, muy lindo – añadió con ensueño – bien, ahora debo bajar, quiero encontrarme con mi pareja  
  
-Que la pases bien – dije con agrado, por fin me había dejado quieta  
  
Pase unos cuentos minutos más vistiéndome, por suerte ya estaba maquillada, así que tome mi perfume con olor a vainilla y me di una breve roseada, no quería que cuando Draco se acercara a mi y sufriera una alergia. Finalmente, después de unos 5 minutos más baje a la sala común en donde ya estaban Harry, que por cierto estaba muy guapo con esa túnica color azul marino que llevaba puesta, Ron quien también estaba vestido con una túnica azul marino pero de cuello alto y Hermione quien junto a Ron destacaba de forma impresionante. Al verme, la boca de Harry se abrió con sorpresa al igual que lo hicieron los ojos de Ron (si ellos dos reaccionaban de esa forma, ¿qué iría a hacer Draco?, tal vez se babearía encima ó comenzara a darse cabezazos contra las mesas) esto sirvió para dos cosas:  
  
1 – Reírme  
  
2 – Darme cuenta de que en verdad mi vestido estaba hermoso  
  
Apenas había llegado a ellos cuando Ron se adelanto y me dio un abrazo que dejo muy sorprendido a los chicos, pero que a mi me hizo sentir reconfortada, hacía mucho que Ron no me abrazaba de aquella forma, me recordó cuando tenía 5 años y jugábamos a la hora del té (por supuesto que Ron se sentaba por que Fred y George lo obligaban y lo sujetaban a la silla con el pretexto de que yo era la más chica y se debía de jugar lo que yo quería), al final siempre terminaba abrazándome por que me hacía llorar al tirar la taza en la que quería darle el supuesto té. De cualquier forma, reconozco que yo era una fastidiosa, de haber entendido en esa época que los hombres no toman el té con lacitos puestos y muñecas a su alrededor me habría ahorrado muchos llantos.  
  
-¡GINN!, te ves bellísima – dijo Hermione sonriéndome mientras me tomaba por una mano  
  
-Igual que tú – dije con sinceridad, el dichoso vestido blanco la hacía ver genial  
  
-Me parece que hay alguien que va a caer desmayado dentro de poco  
  
-Podrías no nombrar a ese ser – exclamo Ron de forma peligrosa  
  
-¿De que hablan? – inquirió Harry  
  
-¿Por qué nunca te enteras de nada Harry? – preguntó Hermione entre risas  
  
-Bueno… no me gusta andar chismoseando de la vida de los demás  
  
-OK, ¿estas listo para escuchar esto?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿acaso McGonagall está casada? – dijo Harry con sorna haciendo que Herm arrugara la nariz con disgusto  
  
-Eso sería genial de saber – añadió Ron, nerviosa di una rápida mirada al reloj de la sala, eran las 8:01 ¡por merlín Draco!  
  
-Soy novia de Draco Malfoy – dije sin más preámbulos y luego tome a Harry por el brazo y tiré de él fuera de la sala común, tenía que llegar a tiempo, y Jessica también debía de estar vuelta loca esperando  
  
-¿Qué tú que? – dijo Harry atontado mientras los 4 llegábamos al borde de la escalera, por suerte nadie había entrado todavía  
  
-Como oyes… - dije sonriendo al divisar a Draco de pie junto a mi amiga Malva quien hablaba muy animadamente con un chico de pecas y cabello amarillo que por lo visto era su pareja – ahora, si me disculpan – continué dejando atrás a el resto y bajando para llegar junto a mi novio quien ya se había fijado en mi y me sonreía abiertamente  
  
A lo lejos, entre un grupo de chicas de la casa de las serpientes estaba Pansy, la cual debo reconocer, se veía muy bien ahora que llevaba el cabello negro y recogido en una trenza larga que culminaba en un pequeño dije con forma de mariposa que a todas luces se notaba que era de oro, portaba una túnica color rojo sangre y cuchicheaba con su grupito sobre algo, en esos momentos no me intereso, pero se hizo muy notable su enojo al ver que Draco me había dado un corto beso en los labios y que todos a nuestro alrededor tenían los ojos más cuadrados que una caja. Entre todas las chicas trataban de calmarla susurrándole palabras indescifrables para mí que estaba tan lejos; muy a pesar de esto pude notar como apretaba los puños con fuerza y se daba la vuelta para susurrarle algo a Millicent la cual estaba justo a su lado y que sin dudar asintió (ella si que parecía un espanto con una túnica estampada de flores, era casi uno de los manteles de mi madre.  
En ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y la profesora McGonagall apareció frente a todos nosotros, iba muy bien vestida con un traje largo color salmón.  
  
-Bienvenidos Alumnos – dijo solemne y luego se hizo a un lado para que todos comenzáramos a entrar  
  
Para mi todo aquello era como un sueño, la pista de baile era amplia y estaba rodeada por montones de pequeñas mesas en las que sin problemas cabían 8 personas, y sobre las que brillaban pequeños faroles, las paredes comúnmente decoradas con los blasones de las casas, ahora lucían frondosas boas de pino nevado, y al fondo, tras la mesa de profesores, estaba un inmenso árbol navideño, decorado con piñas, nieve mágica, Ángeles y demás. Tranquila y despreocupadamente tome asiento junto a Hermione y Ron (puesto que Draco había accedido a sentarse con nosotros al igual que Harry y Jessica) y espere a que Dumbledore comenzara su discurso. Lo que no sabía era que la diversión estaba apunto de comenzar y no solamente participarían de ella los alumnos de Hogwarts

* * *

_Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de adelanto, les aseguro que el proximo va a estar fabuloso!!, pues hay alguien que me esta ayudando a crear situaciones muy divertidas.  
Bye_

_ Hablamos_


	12. Desastres Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING

_Nota2: Capitulo dedicado a **Kary Anabell Black**, muchas gracias por ser tan genial y dedicarme los 2 primeros capitulos de tu ff!!_

__  
_Respuesta a sus rr:  
_  
**Rosy:** Hola Rosy!!, que bien que te hayan gustado los capitulos, ¡si! verdad que Ron es adorable?, me encanta como cuida a Ginn pero claro... todo tiene limite.  
Bye  
Gracias por tu rr  
Hablamos  
P.D: Pansy y Millicent no la van a tener tan faciles

* * *

CAP. 9  
  
DESASTRES - Parte I  
  
Como era costumbre, Dumbledore hablo sobre el baile de navidad, lamento no poder decirles con exactitud el discurso, pero no me recuerdo muy bien pues estaba embobada observando el perfil de Draco, quien a pesar de no llevarse bien con nadie en la mesa (excepto Jessica, pues nunca le había hablado) se comportaba maravillosamente, daba la sensación de que de repente, Hermione, Harry y Ron le habían comenzado a caer bien puesto que de vez en cuando (durante el discurso) cruzó palabras con los 3, pero por supuesto, luego volvía a estar absorto en las palabras del director, ¡era tan perfecto!, frente a nosotros, Harry parecía estar contemplando el suave cabello de Jessica, quien aquella noche lo llevaba recogido en una cola de cabello que terminaba en unos delicados rizos. Unas 3 mesas a la derecha de nosotros estaban varios Slytherings, quienes no dejaban de observarnos con asco e incredulidad, Pansy en especial… por lo visto nunca iba a entenderlo: ¡Draco no te quiere idiota! O ¿tengo que gritártelo a los cuatro vientos mientras varios duendes bailan vestidos de negro con cartelitos que anuncian: "Draco no quiere a Pansy"?, solo de pensarlo reí por lo bajo ocasionando que Ron me preguntara por qué reía; al fin, luego de unos 5 minutos, Dumbledore anunció "abierto" el baile (¿abierto? ¿Cómo va a estar abierto un baile?, de igual forma Dumbledore siempre me había caído bien y no por eso iba a comenzar a desagradarme), casi al instante una música inundo el salón y observe a Hermione decir emocionada: "Son cantantes de música muggle", mientras "arrastraba" (si, lo que pasa es que el "arrastraba" no puede dejar de ir entre comillas por que Ron tenía deseos de levantarse) a Ron a la pista de baile, de inmediato estos se perdieron entre las personas que habían comenzado a bailar sin importarles que antes había una cena, por su parte Harry, Jessica, Draco y yo nos quedamos en la mesa y ordenamos nuestra comida, la cual debo decir estaba muy buena; al terminar, Harry y Jess dijeron que deseaban bailar un poco y también se perdieron entre la multitud, ¡ahora si! Draco y yo estábamos totalmente (otra vez me remito al ejemplo de la playa) solos, casi al instante sentí sus labios sobre los míos y como no aquel aliento mentolado que era sencillamente espectacular, todo había sido tan repentino que quede un poco aturdida, por lo que parpadee un par de veces para después darme cuenta de que no era un sueño.  
  
-Creí que no harías eso nunca en público – dije con sinceridad, sabía que no se sentiría mal  
  
-Pues ¿ves? Te equivocaste princesa – respondió tocando con cuidado una de mis pecas lo cual me hizo sonreír  
  
-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ser mi novio Draco?  
  
Sin duda esta pregunta lo desconcertó puesto que arrugo la nariz y se acomodo en la silla cruzando la pierna, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que él también iba vestido con una túnica de un negro azabache aterciopelado de cuello alto (Suspiro de amor) ¡que lindo!  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero serlo?  
  
-Pues… es que de ahora en adelante tu existencia va a ser algo… difícil – asegure viendo como Pansy charlaba con Millicent de forma sospechosa  
  
-¿Lo dices por los de mi casa? – asentí (Tierra llamando a Draco, ¡responde Draco!, ¡claro que era por los de su casa!) – ellos me importan un pito  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-¡Claro amor! Se pueden ir a freír espárragos… en especial Pansy – dijo al darse cuenta de que la observaba con avidez  
  
-¡Ah! No lo decía por… - pero allí estaban sus labios callándome nuevamente, lamentablemente el hechizo duro poco pues Ron había vuelto a la mesa y había hecho un ruido tan estruendoso con la garganta que me volví hacía él y le dije: "¿te sientes mal de la garganta hermano?", esto hizo reír a Hermione y a Draco al mismo tiempo e hizo que Ron tomara un color rojo pálido.  
  
-¿Bailamos cielo?  
  
-Si, vamos  
  
Nos levantamos y dejamos la mesa en donde, Hermione estaba fundiéndose en un beso con Ron (¿es que acaso era un concurso a ver quien besaba más a su pareja?), al minuto estábamos de lo más abrazados danzando al ritmo de la música, no sabía por que, pero a pesar de que bailaba con mi novio, y de que estaba feliz no podía dejar de observar a lo lejos los movimientos de serpiente de Pansy, lentos… precisos… peligrosos, en especial peligrosos, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de varias cosas: una era que la pareja de la tonta Pansy era Goyle (si, ya lo se estoy obsesionada, pero tomen en cuenta que ustedes también lo estarian si una mujer deseara aniquilarlas por que le "quitaron" el chico de sus sueños) y segundo que una sombra negra había pasado por uno de los ventanales cercanos, ¿o eran dos?. Eso me hizo recordar que días antes había recibido una carta de los gemelos, estaban muy felices pues el negocio iba viento en popa, además me habían preguntado que estaba preparado para la navidad de ese año en Hogwarts, sin dudar les conté y los felicite por lo de la tienda, aunque no puedo dejar de negar que la carta se me había hecho MUY extraña.  
  
En dichos momentos sonaba una música lenta, suave y muy romántica, lo que ocasiono que Draco me tomara por la cintura y juntara un poco más mi cuerpo al de él, esto lo único que logró fue que mis mejillas se tornaran un poco rosadas, claro está que era la primera vez que un chico me hacía eso, además de ser el primer novio autentico que tenía; cerca nuestro danzaban (si a eso podía llamársele bailar) Pansy y Goyle (¡y volvemos con ellos señores!), estos se fueron acercando a nosotros con toda la cautela posible y cuando nos dimos cuenta los teníamos casi sobre nosotros, por lo que de inmediato, Draco me llevo hacía un lado y quedo mirando directamente a Pansy  
  
-¿Qué quieres Parkinson? – dijo con voz suave pero firme  
  
-¡Saludar a la nueva pareja por supuesto! – dijo esta con sorna y taladrándolo con la mirada, allí me di cuenta de otro detalle bastante insignificante y a la vez importante, la túnica de Pansy llegaba hasta el suelo y un trozo arrastraba como si se tratara de una cola, además esta parecía más un vestido que una túnica puesto que el corpiño estaba separado de la falda – y desearles lo mejor  
  
-No queremos tus buenos deseos – aseguro Draco  
  
-¿Por qué son tan desconfiados? Puede que lo este diciendo de corazón, ¿no?  
  
-De tu parte, lo dudo  
  
-Eres un tonto Malfoy, ¿desde cuando un Gryffindor vale más que un Slythering? – dijo ella con voz peligrosa, estaba comenzando a sentirme nerviosa, aun cuando en mi mente algo se estaba formando  
  
-Desde que me enamore de una, ahora… piérdanse  
  
-Por Merlín… eres un perdedor, no se como esta imbécil te convenció, pero ya no vales ni un centavo  
  
-¿Y? – dijo Draco liberándome con cuidado – no tengo el más mínimo interés en que alguien como tú me compre  
  
-Eres un… - Pansy dejó a Goyle a un lado y se acerco a Draco con furia, pero yo no iba a dejar que siguiera as  
  
-Quédate donde estas Parkinson – dije con el tono de voz que usaba para hablarle a Fred y George cuando ya no los soportaba, frío y calculador – o te arrepentirás  
  
-Creo que quien debe cuidarse eres tu pobretona – y sin decir nada más se alejo de regreso a su mesa, lo mismo hicimos nosotros.  
  
Al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que Ron y Hermione aun estaban allí y de que estaban comiendo unas galletas que se veían muy buenas; por lo visto ni cuenta se habían dado de lo ocurrido, ¡que suerte!  
  
-Regresaron rápido – dijo Hermione divertida  
  
-Así es, no queríamos cansarnos tanto – dijo Draco sonriéndole con agrado  
  
-Te entiendo  
  
-¿Dónde están Jess y Harry? – pregunte lanzando una mirada a mi alrededor  
  
-Ni idea – dijo Hermione sin dejar de reír (estaba tonta) por algo que había dicho Ron  
  
-Quedémonos aquí un rato princesa – me susurro Draco por lo bajo, a lo que sin dudar asentí, no iba a dejar que alguien empañara mi felicidad de aquella forma tan mala

* * *

Estuvimos sentados charlando y vigilando a Pansy por otros largos veinte minutos (mi hermano y mi cuñada se habían ido a bailar) en los cuales la ex-rubia no hizo más que bailar y hablar con Goyle, sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, pero no lograba armar el rompecabezas; a lo lejos, en la mesa de bebidas, Harry y Jessica charlaban animadamente mientras se bebían un vaso de ponche, supongo que mi amiga estaba en las nubes. Estaba entretenida observándolos, cuando sentí que alguien me tomo por el brazo: era Hermione, venía sofocada de tanto bailar aun cuando continuaba sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  
-Veo que te estas divirtiendo Herm – dije con una sonrisa  
  
-Si, y mucho, pero ahora debo hablar contigo  
  
Con una fugaz mirada a Draco (quien asintió con serenidad) me puse de pie y la seguí hasta la mesa de las bebidas  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? Draco y tu prácticamente no han bailado – explico mi cuñada mientras se servia ponche en un vaso  
  
-Bueno… es que estamos evitando a Pansy – dije mientras me comía un palito de pan que había tomado de la fuente que se hallaba al lado de la de ponche  
  
-Al fin te encuentro sola Wesley – dijo una voz tras de mi haciendo que me volviera, allí de pie con un grupo de al menos 4 cuatro tontas más se encontraba la imbécil de Parkinson, llevaba la varita fuerte mente sujeta, y a pesar de estar furiosa, no gritaba (es una suerte por que sino habría hecho un teatro para que todo el mundo pensara que ella era una… chica poco refinada) – ahora me desharé de ti por haberme quitado a Draco  
  
-Yo no te quite a nadie, ya hasta suenas a una de esas ineptas que pelean por chicos (¿Y no era eso lo que era?).De cualquier forma no creo que haya un chico lo suficientemente loco como para hacerse novio tuyo – murmure para que solo ella lo escuchara  
  
-¡Ah! Eso significa que te crees mejor que Pansy – intervino una chica que se encontraba a su lado derecho la cual sin problemas hubiese pasado por hija de Bellatrix, la única diferencia era que tenía el cabello de color arena, pero sus facciones eran idénticas a las de la mortifaga  
  
-Si, sin duda soy mucho mejor que ella…pero creo que este problema es solo de nosotras así que…  
  
-Retírense, estaré bien – dijo Pansy, a lo que las otras asintieron y regresaron a sus mesas, de inmediato la joven volvió a hablar – Te odio Wesley, y pagaras por este insulto  
  
Apenas había comenzado a sacar mi varita cuando Hermione (que era todo un As con la suya, la chica casi no dejaba que su oponente levantara su propia varita) hizo un hechizo que impacto en el cabello de Pansy haciéndola asustarse (al menos la muy idiota no grito), sin embargo no entendí de inmediato por que ya que la única diferencia es que ahora tenía un color púrpura bastante feo, pero cuando uno de los mechones comenzó a moverse y abrir los… ¿ojos? Comprendí que Hermione había trasfigurado el cabello de Pansy en miles de serpientes, ¡era casi medusa! Horrorizada, Pansy de volvió con intenciones de echar a correr, pero eso no iba a quedarse allí, ahora venía mi parte; con toda la brusquedad posible hundí el tacón de mi sandalia en la cola de su vestido, a mi lado mi cuñada me imito lo que origino que la falda del mismo se deslizara desde la cintura de la Slythering al suelo, dejando su trasero (¡asco!) desnudo frente a todos, ahora se preguntaran ¿por qué diablos "desnudo"? pues… simplemente por que la joven en cuestión llevaba una panty hilo. Por supuesto que el cuento no acaba ahí por que cuando esto ocurrió, todos a nuestro alrededor se quedaron en completo silencio mientras yo, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja buscaba el comentario más horrible que pudiera hacer dentro de mi cabeza.  
  
-¡Vaya Pansy! – comencé mientras esta trataba en vano de cubrirse – que trasero más horrible, ¿no has pensado usar crema anti – celulitis? La verdad es que ahora entiendo… con toda esa grasa que tienes acumulada eres capaz de pasar el resto de la noche sin falda y no sentir frío – (comentario tonto, pero muy útil,además de completamente sincero)  
  
-Pagaras por esto Wesley, lo juró – dijo entre dientes mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus azules ojos y a recorrer sus mejillas  
  
-OIGAN CHICAS – exclame sin levantar mucho la voz – MIREN LA NUEVA MODA EN PARIS  
  
Todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros comenzaron a reír divertidos a la vez que señalaban a la "rubia" y silbaban con sorna, a mi lado Hermione tenía un ataque histérico de risa, daba la sensación de que podría caer muerta en cualquier momento. Sin esperar mucho más, Pansy echo a correr fuera del comedor siendo seguida por sus amigas quienes lucían muy preocupadas, entre tanto yo lance la hermosa (¡Si! Debo admitir que era hermosa) falda roja debajo del mesón de bebidas  
  
-Ginny – dijo Hermione recuperándose un poco mientras me abrazaba – eres la mejor… genial… estupenda  
  
-¡Gracias amiga! – respondí feliz

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y de una vez les digo que se preparen para reir descontroladamente en el proximo capitulo puesto que tendremos situaciones mejores que esta... ¡Esperenlo!  
BYE  
Hablamos  
Espero sus rr ... y espero también que sean más que los que recibi por este cap. que solo fue 1!, por cierto, muchas gracias Rosy por animarme! ! si sigo asi tendre que desistir de continuarlo.

* * *

**_Recomendaciones para ff adictos:_**

_**1 - Harry Potter y una vida diferente: **Escrita por Kary Anabell Black, excelente ff en el que se dan a conocer los detalles de como seria la vida de Harry si James y Lili no hubiesen muerto aquella noche de Hallowen: http :www. fanfiction. net/s / 1935596 / 1 /_

_**2 - In The Shadows**: Una gran historia basada en la pelirroja más encantadora y el rubio más apuesto, ¡altamente recomendable!: http : www. fanfiction . net/s/ 1844093/ 1 /_

_**3 - La Fuerza de los sentimientos:** Este es un muy buen ff escrito por mi amiga Stefi-Wesley, se los recomiendo en especial a aquellas personas que gustan tanto como yo de los Ron.Hermione: http : www. fanfiction . net/s/ 2007537 /1 /_

_**4- La Sirena:** Este ff fue terminado hace un tiempo, pero es sumamente bueno!, es especial por que nunca se imaginan a ningún escritor de ff hablando sobre la sirena que vive en el cuadro que se haya en el baño de prefectos... : http:www. fanfiction. net/s/ 1962561 / 1 /_


	13. Desastres Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Eri:** Hola! como estas?. Recibi tus rr, debo decir que el ultimo fue alarmante! Oo nunca pense con seriedad dejar de escribir el ff, no tengo esas intenciones!, me gusta cerrar ciclos, no dejarlos a medio camino de modos que este es uno de ellos, además con lo que me divierto inventando accidentes para Pansy es algo dificil que deje de hacerlo, jajajaja!! . De cualquier forma muchas gracias por el animo!.  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
Espero tus rr  
  
**Rosy:** Hola Rosy, ya veo que te gusto el capitulo!, jajaja espero que me digas lo mismo de este por que al menos yo me diverti un mundo escribiendolo.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Yoru Black:** Hola Yoru! que bien que hayas decidido acercarte a mi ff, pues la verdad es que me agrada mucho conocer a personas que aun compartan esa afición conmigo, te cuento que tienes toda la razón no hay otras fans más fieles que las de ellos, son lo mejor!!, BSB rocks!!. En cuanto a su regreso... pues mira... la realidad es que tengo profundas y serias dudas sobre eso, no por nada, sino que veo que han tardado demasiado en sacar el nuevo CD y ah... ya no se que pensar! :) pero aunque ellos no regresen nunca más yo seguire adorandolos por que todavia lo hago aunque soy criticada por mis amigas y mi hermano, eso me importa un pepino!!, jaja. Que bueno que te ha gustado mi ff por que a mi parecer el tuyo es MUY bueno... aun cuando Harry se muestra un poquito desesperado, jajaja pero creo que eso le añade un toque de diversión.  
Espero poder seguir disfrutando de tus rr, y como no, de tu historia.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola Lili, :) otra persona que disfruta del sufrir de Pansy, pues... jajaja no se por que les da pena ¡todos sabemos que Pansy es una....!. En cuanto a tu pregunta: No, no lo van a ser para siempre, recuerden que todavia falta 1 año completo para que Ginny se gradue y además tengo que cubrir desde los 17 hasta los 21 que es cuando se casan, de modos que todavia me falta MUCHO, claro está que no van a llegar a ser 61 capitulos como el otro ff!, pero si voy a dar detalles de cada etapa.  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Nota2:** _Quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a la persona que me dio ideas divertidas para esto ya que sin ella nunca habría logrado esta locura total que estan por leer, y la cual dudo que se repita :), ¡Muchas Gracias!, y a una muy buena amiga que me esta dando ideas con que destruir a Pansy en los proximos capitulos: Mary Clements.  
_

**Ahora, los dejo con el capitulo  
  
Good Bye  
  
Espero sus rr :)**

* * *

CAP. 9  
  
DESASTRES - Parte II  
  
Nunca había visto a Draco reír, pero debo admitir que me encanta lo melodiosa que es su risa, tan despreocupada y tranquila, esto hizo que me sintiera apoyada aun cuando sabía que lo que había echo no era para nada algo que debía de ser aplaudido; después de ese espectáculo, lo 6 regresamos a la mesa (cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla en mano) y comenzamos a hablar y a hacer chistes sobre lo ocurrido, Ron no dejaba de derramar cerveza sobre la mesa puesto que cada vez que la tenía en la mano estallaba en carcajadas, Harry no conseguía tomarse la suya, ya que prefería dejarla en su lugar a expulsarla fuera de su boca (¡doblemente asqueroso!) cuando comenzara a reírse por enésima vez, Jessica, que hasta el momento había podido beber la suya sin problemas, ahora se encontraba recostada contra el espaldar de su silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Hermione… ella seguía atacada de la risa. Pasamos así más de 20 minutos y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que ya eran las 11:10 PM, era una lástima que el baile terminara a las 12, hubiese podido continuar así hasta dos días sin aburrirme; en ese momento, las velas de las farolas que había en las mesas se apagaron como si un viento muy fuerte hubiese soplado, el problema era que… ¡ninguna de las ventanas estaba abierta!  
  
-¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Jessica sujetándose del brazo de Harry  
  
-No tengo idea, pero no debe de ser nada malo – respondió él tratando de parecer calmado, a nuestro alrededor podía sentirse las respiraciones agitadas, los murmullos y los cuchicheos de todos nuestros compañeros  
  
A lo lejos pude observar como algo se movía, parecían un par de sombras, pero no podía ser… ¿serían dementores? O quizás era Voldemort, horrorizada sacudí la cabeza y me dije a mi misma: "eso es imposible", todo ocurrió tan rápido que no me di cuenta de cuando ni como paso, solo se que una inmensa tarima apareció en medio del salón y que uno de esos encapuchados (¡supongo!) forcejeó con uno de los profesores del cual solo se escuchaban gritos, y maldiciones. En definitiva lo que estábamos por ver nos iba a dejar con los ojos del tamaño de platones de sopa; la música que en esos momentos se escuchaba, una melodía muy bonita, dejó de sonar y fue cambiada por la muy conocida "Macarena" (que conste que la conocía por que una vez había escuchado a Hermione tararearla y le pregunte que canción era).  
  
-¿Qué diablos es eso? – dijo Draco quien se paso una mano por el cabello horrorizado  
  
-Ese es… - dijo Ron dejando caer su botella al suelo en donde se hizo añicos  
  
-Si, él mismo es – dijo Jessica espantada  
  
No supimos cuando pero las figuras encapuchadas desaparecieron y dejaron al profesor Snape de pie en medio de la tarima, donde sin vergüenza alguna comenzó a cantar y a bailar la macarena, se movía con tanta facilidad que hasta parecía un bailarín experto  
  
-QUE ESPERAN – gritó con animo – SIGANME EL RITMO, APLAUDAN  
  
-¡Oh! Por merlín – dijo Draco bajando la mirada sin poder contener una carcajada  
  
En el resto de las mesas, los estudiantes aplaudían fascinados, silbaban (igual que con Pansy) y entonaban con el profesor la canción: ¡Estaba segura de que aquello era obra de los encapuchados! Y aunque no los apoyaba… si me pensaba divertir.  
  
De inmediato nos vimos arrastrados por una masa que se había levantado de sus sillas y corría a la tarima, entre ellos Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall, quien para sorpresa de todos se había soltado el cabello y batía con fuerza su larga melena castaña; Draco y yo comenzamos a bailar sin importar lo que pensara el resto, ¡pero no pensaban nada puesto que ellos estaban en lo mismo!  
  
-HASTA ABAJO – gritó de nuevo Snape cruzando los brazos frente a si y bajando lo más que podía, todos lo seguimos, por supuesto que las chicas no lo hacían puesto que en vestido era mucho más… feo - AHORA FORMEN COLUMNAS Y SIGANME EL PASO – volvió a gritar el profesor mientras todos nos alineábamos con cuidado para no chocar – DALE A TU CUERPO…  
  
Completamos la canción y continuamos así hasta que se terminó y fue Dumbledore quien lo sigui  
  
-¿Dumbledore va a cantar? – dijo Harry sorprendido al ver que el director se subía a la tarima y se detenía junto a Snape quien con un movimiento de varita hizo que sus voces se amplificaran  
  
-It's time – hablo Dumbledore mientras tronaba los dedos y la canción cambiaba a Living la vida loca (según informó Hermione)  
  
Nuevamente nos sumergimos en la melodía, que estaba bastante divertida y pegajosa, Draco y yo dábamos saltos mientras levantábamos los brazos con diversión, junto a mi, Harry hacía lo mismo pero con Hermione puesto que Ron y él habían intercambiado las parejas para divertirse más  
  
-LIVING LA VIDA LOCA, COME ON' LIVING LA VIDA LOCA – cantaba Hannah Abott quien se encontraba 2 parejas más haya de nosotros con un chico de cabello negro, parecían estar disfrutando del show  
  
-VAMOS BAILEN – animaba Snape quien no paraba de alentar, hacer el coro y bailar  
  
Para cuando la canción terminó, todos pedimos otra, queríamos seguir divirtiéndonos, además de que ver a los profesores en eso no era algo que sucedía a diario; Draco y yo estábamos más rojos que un tomate de tanto saltar (¿se imaginan?, ambos somos más blancos que la nieve)  
  
-QUIEREN MAS – gritó Snape (por lo visto le había gustado su nueva personalidad)  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – se escucho en todo el comedor  
  
-EN ESE CASO, MUSICA – exclamo Dumbledore quien ahora había comenzado a entonar una canción con un toque más de rock  
  
-¿Qué canción es esa? – pregunte a gritos puesto que todos comenzaban a saltar y a hacer ruido de nuevo  
  
- Animal Instinct de Savage Garden – respondió Jessica también a gritos mientras Hermione se dedicaba a dar saltos como loca con Harry  
  
-VAMOS CHICOS, CON ENERGIA – volvió a decir Snape quien había cambiado su vestimenta (no se en que momento) por unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa también negra, Dumbledore por lo visto seguía prefiriendo su túnica pero ahora portaba unos lentes de sol con un diseño bastante aerodinámico  
  
-¿Quién será el responsable de esto? – preguntó Draco quien ahora no dejaba de dar saltos sujetándome por la cintura  
  
-Ni idea, pero le agradezco mucho – dije feliz  
  
Para cuando la canción acabo, todos estábamos exhaustos, no podía creer que el baile se había transformado en algo tan divertido; estábamos por chillar para que cantaran otra cuando (si, no se equivocan) Snape anunció que habría un concurso de bailes, iban a ser todos los estilos, desde Twis hasta regge, definitivamente sonaba emocionante y ¿el premio? Pues creo que solo lo hacíamos por diversión.  
  
-Las parejas que pasen al frente - llamó Snape quien con un movimiento de varita hizo que toda nuestra vestimenta cambiara, ya ninguno llevaba túnicas o vestido y mucho menos tacones o zapatos de suela, sino que usábamos esos trajes con los que se bailaba twis que eran unas faldas cortas y de colores vibrantes que combinaban perfectamente con zapatos deportivos, y los chicos con pantalones y camisas también muy llamativos  
  
-¡Que horrible! – dijo Draco mientras tiraba ligeramente de su camisa para verla mejor, nosotros íbamos vestidos de verde limón y mis zapatos eran blancos con adornos morados (para nada llamativos, ¿Quién dijo eso?)  
  
-Si, pero es divertido  
  
Tras nuestro estaban Harry y Jessica, ambos vestidos de fucsia (cosa que incomodaba terriblemente al moreno) y tras ellos Hermione y Ron quienes habían corrido con suerte y usaban ropa color amarillo moriche, tras ellos… el resto de los alumnos cuyos trajes iban desde plateado hasta rojo navidad; de inmediato comenzamos a pasar frente a Snape quien asigno a cada uno un número y nos ubico en un área de la pista de baile, cuando todos estuvieron listos, la música empezó a sonar y como era lógico todos a bailar. Estuvimos con esa ropa unos 5 minutos hasta que por arte de magia (¿por que más?) nuestro vestuario cambio y tanto Draco como yo quedamos vestidos con pantalones acampanados y camisas de diseños diversos, ¡ah! Y el cabello de Draco quedo completamente parado lo que lo hizo bufar indignado, yo por el contrarío reí, más tarde pasamos a un look más moderno con sudaderas anchas y pantalones deportivos y acabamos con nuestras ropas originales, definitivamente no podía haber nada mejor que esto.  
  
A lo lejos, sentados en la mesa de profesores (que estaba completamente oscura por lo que no se veía nada de lo que sucedía allí) estaban los responsables de todo aquello.  
  
-¿Acabamos con esto ahora?... Luego del concurso – dijo uno de los encapuchados bebiendo de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-Pues… sabes, a penas son las 12:45, deberíamos dejar que todo continuara hasta las 2 AM, así nadie se molestaría, ¿no te parece? – respondió el otro  
  
-Si, tienes razón… Dumbledore nunca deja que los bailes duren tanto  
  
-¿Un brindis? – preguntó este deshaciéndose de la capa de su túnica y elevando la botella de cerveza  
  
-Por Dumbledore, nosotros y Snape que baila muy bien la "macarena" – añadió su compañero elevando también su cerveza y estrechándola contra la de su hermano  
  
-Somos insuperables – concluyó el otro chico riendo al ver que Dumbledore bailaba frenéticamente con McGonagall en medio de la tarima mientras el resto de los profesores, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido de bajo perfil, aplaudían.

* * *

Desgraciadamente, después de muchas horas de diversión todo terminó, se que se estarán preguntando ¿cómo?, pues verán cuando el reloj que se encuentra en el salón señalo las 2:15 minutos de la mañana, un rayo de luz roja (que debo decir nos asusto a todos, y que para mi mayor alegría logro que Draco me abrazara para protegerme) salido de no se sabe donde pues no me fije, impacto en la espalda se Snape dejándolo aturdido por momento, lo mismo se repitió para Dumbledore y McGonagall; para cuando la consternación los había abandonado, Snape, que era quien estaba más cerca nuestro sobre la tarima, dio tal grito al ver su vestimenta que no me cabe la menor duda de que los habitantes de Hogsmade se preguntaron de sucedía, a su alrededor, Dumbledore lucía pensativo, y McGonagall aprovecho el desconcierto de todos para sujetar su cabello nuevamente en el apretado moño que acostumbraba usar. En medio de todo esto pude notar como los negros ojos del profesor de pociones nos taladraban a todos y cada uno de los presentes, como si pensara que el culpable de todo aquello levantaría de un momento a otro la mano y diría: "Fui yo profesor, ¿no le pareció divertido bailar la macarena?", por otro lado Dumbledore cuchicheo algo rápido con la Profesora y después se coloco frente a nosotros para anunciar que el baile había terminado; a lo lejos se escucharon murmullos de descontento, aunque por mi parte agradecí muchísimo que hubiesen anunciado aquello por que estaba tan cansada que apenas podía moverme, los pies me dolían horriblemente y la columna ¡ni se diga! Parecía que cada uno de mis huesos había sido tratado a fuerza de golpes.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio?, les ha gustado lo que sucedio?, Snape bailando la macarena?, Dumbledore con lentes de sol?, jajaja pues ahora es que encontraremos detalles de este tipo en el ff, pero no es nada de tanta magnitud como esto, no se preocupen.  
  
**Espero sus rr**  
  
**P.D:** se que la musica está algo anticuada pero fueron las canciones más pegajosas que se me vinieron a la mente _


	14. Recuperando la Cordura Parte I

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Eri:** jajaja ya veo que disfrutaste el capitulo :) que bien!, si Oo la verdad es que no se de donde se me ocurrio Living la vida loca :o pero de repente pense... seria bien ver a Dumbledore bailando Living la vida loca, jajajaja XD. Bueno, me despido dandote las gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
  
Hablamos  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola Lil! pues otra persona más que disfruto del capitulo!, esto está genial... muchas gracias!!. Mira... en este capitulo se aclara lo que me preguntaste asi que te dejo seguir leyendo... :)  
Bye  
Saludos  
Gracias por el rr  
  
**ouch-zgz:** Muchas gracias por tu rr, ¿desde hace cuanto que lees el ff?, es que nunca habia leido un rr tuyo.  
Igual muchas gracias  
Bye  
  
**Dan:** Muchas Gracias por tu rr Dan, me alegra que hayas disfrutado del baile de Snape XD hasta yo me rei redactando eso. ¡Vaya! muchas gracias también por decirme eso de la redacción, es un gran "piropo" :). Espero que puedas seguir leyendo, y como no, que yo pueda seguir recibiendo rr tuyos, por cierto, de donde eres?.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**_Nota2:_** De ahora en adelante no solamente se contaran los sucesos que Ginny pueda ver (es decir presenciar) sino que también habra una versión global de las cosas (por supuesto contadas por la pelirroja) que ocurren en otros lugares, a otras personas, etc. :) espero que me hayan entendido, y pues... si no es así esperen a leer y veran que van a comprender.

* * *

CAP. 10  
  
RECUPERANDO LA CORDURA - Parte I  
  
Despacio y despreocupadamente tome a Draco de la mano y salí caminando del comedor entre la muchedumbre que charlaba contenta luego de todo aquel mar de disfrute.  
  
-Bien – dijo Draco sujetándome por la cintura de pie en el vestíbulo antes de que partiera con Harry, Ron y Hermione a la sala común de los leones – creo que usted y yo la pasamos genial hoy  
  
-Y yo creo que genial es muy poco para definirlo – admití acercándome a él  
  
-En ese caso, excelente – culminó dándome un beso en los labios que duro un buen rato – que pases buenas noches princesa  
  
-Igualmente cariño  
  
De esta manera culminó el encantamiento, justo en el preciso instante en que Draco Malfoy se alejo fe mí y se perdió camino a las mazmorras, sabiendo que pronto seria otro día, continué subiendo con Harry y Ron (Hermione iba prácticamente dormida en los brazos de mi hermano) los cuales charlaban en voz baja y sin muchos ánimos.  
  
-Mariposas saltarinas – dijo Harry cuando estuvimos frente al cuadro de la dama gorda quien se abrió dándonos paso  
  
Apenas habíamos entrado cuando vimos frente a nosotros un par de figuras encapuchadas que hicieron que Harry sacara su varita, Ron abrazara contra su pecho a Hermione (que de inmediato se despertó) y yo riera de manera nerviosa, ¿Quiénes eran aquellos seres y que querían de nosotros?  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo Harry entre dientes  
  
Sorprendidas las dos figuras intercambiaron miradas por entre sus capas y luego se largaron a reír desconcertándonos a todos.  
  
-Somos nosotros Harry – dijo Fred quitándose la capa y dejando al descubierto su pecoso rostro  
  
-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! – exclame feliz corriendo a abrazarlos  
  
-Hola Preciosa – saludó George abrazándome  
  
-¿Cómo estas linda? – inquirió Fred mientras introducía su mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacaba una cajita de gamuza negra – toma, ¡feliz navidad! – dijo cuando me tuvo frente a él entregándomela  
  
-¡GRACIAS! – dije con una sonrisa que se ensancho mucho más al ver que el regalo era un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón con mi nombre grabado al frente – es una belleza  
  
-Igual que tu pequeña – dijo George pasándome una mano por el cabello mientras se acercaba a Hermione quien ahora estaba de pie junto a Ron – Tenga señorita – dijo de nuevo entregándole a Herm una pequeña caja de color rojo oscuro  
  
Extrañada mi cuñada le lanzó una mirada a mi hermano (quien también parecía sorprendido) para después abrir el regalo y encontrarse con…  
  
-¿ANILLOS? – gritaron los dos a la vez abriendo los ojos de par en par al tiempo que observaban los hermosos anillos de oro que brillaban con la débil luz que emitía el agonizante fuego en la chimenea  
  
-Así es – dijo Fred sonriendo y acercándose a ellos, entre tanto Harry trataba de no mirarlos pues a penas podía contener la risa – espero que les hayan gustado  
  
-Si, nos gustan – comenzó a decir Ron, a su lado Hermione asintió lentamente – pero… ¿para que son?  
  
-No seas zoquete Ron – exclamo George caminando hasta él – por supuesto que son anillos de compromiso  
  
-Pero nosotros aun no…  
  
-Planificamos nada… - admitió Hermione, en este punto Harry y yo nos largamos a reír, ya no aguantaba más pensé que si no liberaba aquella carcajada pronto mis costillas explotarían, los otros solo nos miraron sorprendidos  
  
-¿No pensaban casarse al salir del colegio? – dijo George regresando a la conversación  
  
-Si, pero todavía no… ¡un momento! ¿Cómo supiste eso? – inquirió Hermione pensativa  
  
-Nosotros sabemos todo lo que ocurre aquí en Hogwarts – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo  
  
-¡Ah! Claro con la informante particular que tienen – dijo Ron despegando la vista del anillo que tenía en la mano el cual desde hacía unos momentos estaba observando – ¿no es así Ginn?  
  
-¿Yo? – exclame sorprendida – yo no he sido la que les ha dicho  
  
-¡Tienes que haber sido tú! – exclamo a su vez Ron molesto – no entiendo por que no puedes guardar un secreto  
  
-¡Ya te dije que no fui yo!, pudo haber sido cualquiera, hasta Harry  
  
-¿Yo? – dijo a su vez Harry con el entrecejo fruncido – yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de decirle algo así a nadie  
  
-Alguno de los 2 fue – dijo Ron entre dientes, se notaba tan molesto como cuando supo lo mío con Draco  
  
- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar en que pudo ser la misma Hermione? – dije molesta mientras me cruzaba de brazos  
  
-Yo no he sido – aseguro ella negando lentamente con la cabeza, en medio de la discusión, Fred y George se mantenían en completo silencio, parecían pensativos  
  
-¡No es justo! – exploto de repente Ron – nuestros planes eran secretos y tú – me apuntó con el dedo – eres novia de…  
  
¡Ah no! Eso si que no pensaba permitirlo, no iba a dejar que me descubriera frente a los gemelos pues si ellos sabían algo, también lo sabría mi madre; así que con un movimiento rápido le cubrí la boca con la mano  
  
-¿Tienes novio? – dijo George con curiosidad  
  
-¿Quién es? – preguntó a su vez Fred  
  
Ron y yo luchamos por un par de minutos hasta que, él logro zafarse y gritar: "es Malfoy". ¡Ahora si! Estaba acabada tendría que hablar con ellos y hacerles entender que de repente Draco y yo nos habíamos enamorado.  
  
-RON – gritó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido – NO INVENTES ESAS COSAS  
  
-¡ES CIERTO! – gritó a su vez Harry – Malfoy es la peor persona que existe  
  
Decidí que ya que ellos me habían ayudado era momento de hacer mi parte, por lo que despegándome de Ron clave la mirada en el suelo  
  
-Es cierto Ron, me descubriste. Si Fred, tengo novio  
  
-¿Y es Malfoy? – dijo este fieramente  
  
-No – negué violentamente con la cabeza mientras abría los ojos de par en par, no sabía por que pero Ron había enmudecido repentinamente  
  
-¿Quién es entonces?  
  
-Es… - observe hacía los lados tratando de no lucir muy sospechosa – Harry, ¿verdad amor?  
  
Tras de mi Harry se había quedado perplejo, hasta tal punto que tartamudeo varias veces antes de lograr formar correctamente un "Si". ¡Estaba perdida! Los gemelos nunca me creerían y como era lógico se guiarían por lo que acababa de decir mi lindo hermano; sin embargo y para asombro de Hermione y mío, ambos Fred y George se abalanzaron sobre Harry y lo abrazaron con cariño mientras le decían cosas como: "genial", "lograste lo que deseabas", "que bien saber que eres tu el novio de Ginny"  
  
-Bien, ahora que nos han dado esta maravillosa noticia – comenzó a decir Fred mientras se colocaba de nuevo su túnica negra – es mejor que busquemos donde pasar la noche en Hogsmade, ya que si nos aparecemos en la casa mamá nos matara  
  
-¿A esta hora? – Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera – son las 2:50 AM, es mejor que se queden  
  
-¿Y donde dormiremos?  
  
-Pues en nuestro cuarto hay una cama vacía – señalo Ron – puede tomarla alguno de los 2  
  
-Si, por que no creo que nos veamos muy bonitos durmiendo juntos – apunto uno de los chicos con sorna  
  
-El otro puede dormir conmigo – dije pensativa – solo tendríamos que agrandar la cama, pero de eso me encargare sin problemas  
  
-Muy bien – dijeron ambos a la vez – entonces todo arreglado  
  
-Subamos de una buena vez antes de que llegue alguien más – dijo Harry haciéndonos notar que nadie había llegado a pesar de todo el tiempo que teníamos allí parados - ¿Ustedes causaron todo ese desastre? – preguntó sonriendo mientras caminábamos hacía las escaleras  
  
-¡Así es!, queríamos darle al baile un toque Wesley  
  
Rápidamente y en silencio, los 6 subimos las escaleras en las cuales, George y yo nos separamos del grupo con un vago: "buenas noches" mientras el resto continuaba con su camino; ya en el cuarto, cada uno entro al cuarto de baño para cambiarse y luego por medio de un hechizo "agrandador" ampliamos la cama (aunque para cualquiera que la viera seguía siendo del tamaño de siempre) y luego sin esperar mucho más nos metimos bajo las tibias sabanas, mientras cada uno corría una parte del dosel para ocultarnos de vista.  
  
-Buenas noches Ginn – dijo George con voz adormilada  
  
-Buenas noches George  
  
Habían pasado unas pocas horas cuando me desperté sobresaltada en medio de un gran frío, apenas abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba tirada en medio de un claro del bosque prohibido, la luz blanca de la luna se filtraba a través del agujero que había en la copa de los árboles, extrañada me puse de pie, todavía llevaba puesto el vestido del baile, lo cual me dio a pensar que aquello era otra broma pesada de mis hermanos, ¡ahora si estaban fritos! Cuando los atrapara les haría saber lo que se sentía despertar en medio del bosque en mitad de diciembre; con el entrecejo fruncido y desprovista de mi varita comencé a caminar buscando la salida que me permitiera ver de nuevo el castillo, pero fue allí cuando escuche esa voz, me era familiar… parecía la voz de… no, no podía ser, de seguro estaba errada. Con cuidado y dejándome vencer por la curiosidad seguí el ruido y pronto me encontré escondida tras un arbusto observando como 3 figuras encapuchadas apuntaban a 2 que yacían tiradas en el suelo frente a un árbol las cuales también se encontraban vestidas con capas negras que les cubrían hasta la cara, una de ellas (la más cercana a mi) jadeaba de dolor mientras se palpaba las costillas del lado izquierdo a su lado, permanecía la otra, totalmente quieta y con la cabeza torcida hacia un lado, se notaba que estaba desmayada, lo que me llamo poderosamente la atención.  
  
En ese momento, la voz que me era conocida volvió a resonar con fuerza, era la de una mujer y al asomarme un poco más observe como apuntaba al encapuchado en el suelo con su varita directo al corazón.  
  
-¿Todavía sigues dudando? – entre las sombras lo único que se distinguía de ella era un anillo de oro con una "B" grabada en el centro  
  
-Nunca he dudado – dijo con voz débil el encapuchado, lo cual me hizo saber que era un chico – siempre he estado seguro de lo que quiero  
  
-¡Vaya! – se mofó uno de los adultos que estaba al lado de la mujer que tenía su varita lista para atacar – que romántico sonó eso, lamentablemente a nosotros no nos importan los romanticismos  
  
-¿La torturamos otro rato? – dijo el 3º encapuchado divertido  
  
-ALEJENSE DE ELLA – gritó con desespero el chico  
  
-Bien… entonces tendremos que torturarte a ti  
  
Con un grito que rasgo la noche (y que me obligo a taparme los odios) el chico comenzó a retorcerse y a jadear tumbado en la hierva la cual tenía una leve y delgada capa de escarcha.  
  
-Recuerda, esta es la primera advertencia – dijo la mujer – la próxima vez no creas que seremos tan amables  
  
-Si, y es mejor que la protejas – señalo el 2º hombre apuntando a la persona que no podía ver – por que será ella quien pague tus estupideces  
  
Con un ruido sordo los 3 adultos desaparecieron dejando al chico jadeando en el suelo, espere un rato y luego de comprobar que los hombres no pensaban regresar, me adelante para tratar de ayudarlo, pero… antes de que pudiese llegar a él, algo extraño sucedió, todo a mi alrededor se aclaro y de repente me encontré observando el pecoso y blanco rostro de George, parecía algo preocupado puesto que me hablaba en susurros y me sacudía levemente por los hombros.  
  
-¿George?  
  
-Ginn, ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si, ¿por qué? – pregunté extrañada mientras me tallaba los ojos  
  
-Pues… no dejabas de murmurar algo que no lograba entender, además de que varias veces te moviste de un lado a otro en tu área del colchón  
  
-¡Ah! Es que creo que tenía una pesadilla - ¿sería eso verdad? Ese dichoso sueño era mucho más realista que cualquiera de los sueños que alguna vez pudiese tener, inclusive comenzaba a asustarme, sin embargo no pensaba contarle a George lo que me pasaba  
  
-Si, me lo imagine… ¿por qué no te duermes otro rato? – dijo mi hermano volviendo a acostarse a mi lado  
  
-No, no creo que pueda volver a dormirme  
  
-¿Tan malo fue el sueño?  
  
-Bueno… fue extraño, pero no lo digo por eso, sino por que es hora de levantarse  
  
-¡Ginny! Son las 9:45 AM, yo me voy a levantar, pero si fuese por mi continuaría aquí tumbado en medio de estas sabanas tibias  
  
-¿Ves?, al menos hay alguien que considera que los elfos hacen un buen trabajo – dije divertida observando el dosel de mi cama  
  
-¿Quién dice que no? – George abrió los ojos con sorpresa  
  
-Hermione ¿recuerdas lo del P.E.D.D.O? – pregunte volviéndome hacía él para verlo de frente  
  
-Hermione es mi cuñada Ginn, pero creo que no está nadita bien de la cabeza  
  
-¡No seas así! Sabes que ella solo tienes ideas descabelladas, más no es para tanto  
  
George rió divertido mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido, alrededor todas las chicas continuaban durmiendo tranquilamente  
  
-¿A dónde vas? – pregunté extrañada eran las 9:45 AM, los gemelos jamás se levantaban a esa hora  
  
-Tengo que ir a hacer algo con Fred, así que nos vemos luego, ¿te parece?  
  
-Si, por supuesto  
  
George entro al cuarto de baño para después salir listo y vestido ropa limpia (¡supongo que la hizo aparecer ó no se!); por supuesto que antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación me pico el ojo como siempre lo hacía y se fue, de seguro a hacer alguna locura con Fred… ¡en fin! Esos dos nunca cambiarían.  
  
Decidida a no dormir más, me levante de la cama y fui directo al cuarto de baño a darme una ducha, ¡fue sumamente relajante!; apenas salí de allí me encontré con mi pila de regalo muy bien organizada, por lo que una vez que estuve completamente vestida (con unos jeans, zapatos deportivos, y un sweter de cuello alto color rojo sangre) me senté nuevamente en mi cama con uno de los paquetes, era bastante grande lo que me hizo pensar que era de Draco… y no me equivocaba; al abrirlo me encontré con un hermoso diario de cuero negro en cuya portada se leían con letras grandes, doradas y en hermosa caligrafía: "Ginevra", dentro la primera página exponía una hoja en la que colocabas tus datos personales y el resto de las hojas tenían pequeños pensamientos todos relacionados con el amor, además de que al abrirlo liberaba un delicioso perfume con olor a rosas; emocionada comencé a abrir todos lo regalos, Hermione me había dado el libro de peinados que tanto quería (otra razón más para quererla), Ron un hermoso colgante con forma de pluma, Harry una pila de dulces de Honeyduckes, Malva una camiseta color salmón en cuyo centro se leía "Ginn" con letras brillantes (espectacular), por último habían regalos de mis hermanos mayores y mis padres. Con mucho más animo que antes, me puse de pie nuevamente y salí camino al comedor para desayunar algo delicioso; cuando llevaba recorrido un pedazo de habitación, Malva se levanto, tenía grandes ojeras lo que me hizo pensar que no había dormido bien, de cualquier forma me sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Feliz Navidad – dijo sonriendo  
  
-Feliz Navidad – respondí de igual forma – muchas gracias por el regalo  
  
-¿Te ha gustado?  
  
-Me ha encantado, nunca había visto camisetas grabadas con el nombre de sus dueños  
  
-Pues te cuento que eres la primera en tener una, la compañía de mi madre las está comenzando a sacar al mercado, ¡por supuesto que a simple vista parecen camisetas muggles! Pero no es así, cuando la uses te darás cuenta de que no es as  
  
Sonreí con sinceridad, Malva era una persona genial  
  
-Muchas Gracias Malva, espero que a ti también te guste mi regalo  
  
-¡Eso es lo más seguro Ginny! – respondió ella con una sonrisa  
  
-Nos vemos más tarde – dije llegando a la puesta y saliendo

* * *

Mientras en las mazmorras Fred y George se preparaban para hacer que Snape pasara la segunda vergüenza más grande de su vida, ambos caminaban sumidos en un silencio profundo, que solamente era roto por el continuo sonido de aire rasgado de las túnicas, se mantuvieron así por más de 5 minutos hasta que volvieron a encontrarse con el profesor, el cual por el aspecto que presentaba daba la sensación de que no había dormido en toda la noche, su cabello comúnmente grasoso ahora a parte de contener muchas más grasa de lo normal iba totalmente revuelto, y bajo sus ojos se podían notar unas inmensas y profundas ojeras; al verlos se abalanzo sobre ellos gritando que eran los culpables del baile "ridículo" (disculpen pero debo reírme) que había estado ejecutando la noche anterior. Antes de que Snape pudiese siquiera moverse, Fred tomo a George por la muñeca y tiró de él sin rumbo definido a través de las mazmorras mientras susurraba: "Nos descubri", por supuesto que de un momento para otro dicho susurro se transformó en gritos que despertaron a media sala común de Slythering, entre esos a Draco, quien debido a uno de los potentes gritos de Snape se despertó sobresaltado ganándose un golpe en todo el centro de la cabeza al chocarla contra la pared de piedras detrás de su cama.  
  
Malhumorado y extrañado por los continuos murmullos que se escuchaban a su alrededor, mi querido rubio se puso de pie y observo a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y un chico llamado McGroung pegados a la puerta del dormitorio cuchicheando y riendo por lo bajo mientras la voz de Snape volvía a resonar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sobandose la cabeza  
  
Ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación se preocupo siquiera de responderle, parecían absortos en lo que sucedía fuera  
  
-¡QUE SUCEDE! – gritó fuera de si al notar que lo ignoraban  
  
Sorprendidos los 4 se volvieron y miraron por un momento a Draco, quien se había puesto de pie y los miraba con molestia, en especial a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Snape está persiguiendo a alguien – declaro Goyle  
  
-¿A quien? – Draco se sorprendi  
  
-No tenemos idea, parece que fue a los que lo hicieron bailar anoche – dijo Zabini haciendo que el resto riera  
  
-¡Vaya! Pues espero que lo ó los atrape – dijo Draco con duda mientras entraba al cuarto de baño  
  
Unos 10 minutos después salió completamente vestido, bañado y listo para ir al comedor, sin embargo sus compañeros continuaban pegados a la puerta, por lo visto todavía Snape no conseguía atrapar a nadie; justo cuando pensaba decirles que lo dejaran salir un estrépito semejante al que produce una biblioteca al caerse se escucho y con el, el sonido de montones de frascos partirse, eso sin contar un grito de furia, una ropa rasgarse y un: "Malditos Wesley, ya verán" (¿Cómo es que todo eso se escuchaba a través de las paredes de piedra?) con esto todos sus compañeros se giraron para mirarlo.  
  
Al escuchar eso Draco palideció por un instante, Ron ó yo estábamos en peligro y él no pensaba permitir que nos atraparan, pero cuando pensó en abrirse camino entre los chicos, McGroung lo aparto de un empujón mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo, el resto lo imitó.  
  
-¿A dónde crees que vas "Draqui"? – dijo este con sarcasmo  
  
-Apártate Thomas, te lo advierto – dijo Draco a su vez, le molestaba enormemente que lo llamaran así, le recordaba a Pansy y eso hacía que si sangre hirviera  
  
-¿Y qué si te digo que no?  
  
-¡Ah! Yo te recomendaría que lo hicieras  
  
-¡Sabemos que vas a ayudar a esa familia de pobres diablos! – gritó Zabini molesto – y no pensamos permitir que manches así el nombre de los Slytherings  
  
-¡QUE SE QUITEN! – gritó Draco a su vez furioso – NO RESPONDO SE LOS ADVIERTO  
  
-Eso lo veremos Malfoy – dijo Thomas apuntándolo con la varita, pero Draco fue mucho más rápido y lo ataco dejándolo petrificado, por su parte Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini no pensaban permitir que este ganara, así que pusieron todo su empeño en deshacerse de él.

* * *

Entre tanto los gemelos corrieron desesperados hasta la sala común de la que, ya Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo salíamos camino al comedor  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido? – inquirió Ron cuando los 4 vimos como los gemelos pasaban por nuestro lado y un rayo de color azul claro viajaba directo hacía Hermione, pero por lo visto Ron no pensaba permitir que la impactara puesto que se lanzó sobre ella haciendo que el rayo impactara justo en su pecho. De inmediato Ron cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente  
  
-RON – gritó Hermione con desespero arrodillándose a su lado  
  
-Lo sentimos Herm – dijeron Fred y George al unísono al pasar junto a nosotros – por cierto Harry… ¡gracias por prestárnosla! Aunque no nos sirvió de mucho – Fred lanzó sobre Harry la capa invisible la cual mi amigo tomo un tanto aturdido mientras yo me horrorizaba al ver desaparecer sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo  
  
Al segundo siguiente, Snape pasó por nuestro lado siguiendo de cerca a los gemelos  
  
-¡Harry! – exclame asustada arrancándole la capa de un tirón para luego darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes… es solo mi capa, ahora debemos ayudar a Fred y George  
  
-Si, esperenme aquí – dije echando a correr siguiendo a Snape  
  
-Esperadnos – gritó a su vez Hermione quien tenía una expresión increíble de odio en el rostro – no pienso dejar que Snape atrape a mis cuñado y además haya desmayado a mi novio…  
  
-Pero Herm, no puedes irte debemos llevar a Ron a la enfermería  
  
-Cuídalo un momento Harry – dijo ella dejando a Ron recostado de la pared junto a Harry mientras me seguía  
  
Aquella "batalla" contra Snape iba a ser pan comido

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, quiero informales que por ciertos y desagradables dolores de cabeza el ff se retrasara un poco!, disculpen las molestias  
Bye  
Gracias por sus rr  
_  
**_Recomendaciones: (Favor dejarle rr a los autores)_**  
  
**La otra cara:** Los problemas que presenta el noviazgo de los padres de Harry, y lo que tendra que enfrentar el mejor amigo de estos para olvidar el gran amor que siente por la pelirroja. Escrito por Miss Diggory krum: http:www. fanfiction. net/ s / 1870806 / 1 /.  
  
**Harry Potter y una vida diferente:** Escrita por Kary Anabell Black, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar como seria la vida de Harry con sus padres vivos?, pues si quieres tener una idea, no dudes en entrar: http:www. fanfiction. net / s / 1935596 / 1 /  
  
**Un Juego peligroso:** Escrito por Hanna - Wesley, un maravilloso ff Ron.Herm para todos aquellos fanaticos, altamente recomendable si son bastante romanticos: http:www. fanfiction. net / s / 2021251 / 1 /  
  
_Recuerden borrar los espacios de las direcciones electronicas  
Bye  
Hablamos _


	15. Recuperando la Cordura Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr  
_  
**ouch-zgz:** Hola! que bien volver a leer un rr tuyo, :) vaya! ya son 3 las personas que leen mi ff de un tirón y lo mejor de todo es que les ha gustado :D. Muchas gracias por lo de que escribo muy bien.  
Espero tus rr  
Bye  
  
**Hanna-Wesley:** Hola Hanna!! que bueno ver que has entrado a mi ff!! :D si, supongo que debes de llegar cansada de trabajar. Oye... te gusta la gente de mal genio? por que a mi me encanta!! claro! todo en su justa medida, tampoco es que me encanten los violentos o cosas a si :S eso para nada!. Gracias por seguir mi historia  
Bye  
Hablamos  
P.D: Ehmmm si, si lo es. ¿no te gustan los D/G? si es asi no hay problema no tienes que sentirte obligada a leerlo :D  
  
**ferny Weasley:** VIVA!! otra persona más que sigue mi ff, me encanta que te hayan gustado los capitulos. Pues te cuento que ya que me preguntas si tengo más ff de Harry Potter, realmente tengo 4, solo tienes que entrar en mi biografia y vas a poder leerlo todos; en vista de que tu eres una asidua lectora de "Amor en tiempos de Guerra" te recomiendo que leas "Amor despues de la guerra" que es la continuación y el desenlace completo "AETDG", jejeje. Por otro lado, también está "Cuando el pasado se fusiona con el futuro" que para mi ha sido uno de los más interesantes de escribir pues trata de viajes en el tiempo y cosas así... es un James.Lili, Ron.Hermione, y Ginny.Harry, asi que ya lo sabes ¡estas cordialmente invitada a leerlos! jajaja. ¡Debo admitir que la pregunta de la edad me desconcerto! :P tengo 17 y ¿tú?, ya sabes que puedes preguntarme yo te contestare siempre y cuando no me pidas que te diga como termina el ff Oo por que eso sencillamente no puedo hacerlo!. Espero que continues leyendo :)  
Bye  
Gracias por tus multiples rr  
  
**Dan:** Hola Dan! vaya... vas a un chat y se te va la hora leyendo mis capitulos Oo... pues... no se que decir, ¡gracias! jajaja. Me ha gustado mucho que me digas que sentiste todo lo que trate de expresar en el capitulo por que eso me dice que quedo bien redactado aunque como todas las cosas ¬¬ word no me corrigió algunos errores que tenía y los capte cuando estaba leyendolo en ff :S me dio una rabia!. Oye! eres de Venezuela, ese país tengo entendido es muy bonito. Deberas disculparme que sea tan curiosa, pero... ¿qué edad tienes?  
Bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Miss Diggory Krum:** Bueno... aqui tenemos a otra persona más que comienza a leer el ff desde el primer capitulo y se queda enganchada jajajaaja. Si, veo que te han gustado las mismas partes que al resto, osea: el golpe a Draco, el desnudo de Pansy, el cariño de Ron por su hermana, jajajaja :D que bien saber que a todos les ha agradado!!. Bien, no te preocupes, tratare de continuar con tu ff proximamente ¿Ok?. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y rr's por que de esa forma me animo a seguir.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Hola Lil!! n.n si, eran Fred y George, pero no podía descubrirlos así... XD pues mira que bien que te hayas reido, el reirse proporciona tranquilidad y roconforta (al menos asi lo veo yo).  
Gracias por tu rr  
Bye

* * *

CAP. 10  
  
RECUPERANDO LA CORDURA - Parte II  
  
Entre tanto los gemelos corrieron desesperados hasta la sala común de la que, ya Harry, Ron, Hermione y yo salíamos camino al comedor  
  
-¿Qué es ese ruido? – inquirió Ron cuando los 4 vimos como los gemelos pasaban por nuestro lado y un rayo de color azul claro viajaba directo hacía Hermione, pero por lo visto Ron no pensaba permitir que la impactara puesto que se lanzó sobre ella haciendo que el rayo impactara justo en su pecho. De inmediato Ron cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente  
  
-RON – gritó Hermione con desespero arrodillándose a su lado  
  
-Lo sentimos Herm – dijeron Fred y George al unísono al pasar junto a nosotros – por cierto Harry… ¡gracias por prestárnosla! Aunque no nos sirvió de mucho – Fred lanzó sobre Harry la capa invisible la cual mi amigo tomo un tanto aturdido mientras yo me horrorizaba al ver desaparecer sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo  
  
Al segundo siguiente, Snape pasó por nuestro lado siguiendo de cerca a los gemelos  
  
-¡Harry! – exclame asustada arrancándole la capa de un tirón para luego darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido- ¿estas bien?  
  
-Si, no te preocupes… es solo mi capa, ahora debemos ayudar a Fred y George  
  
-Si, esperenme aquí – dije echando a correr siguiendo a Snape  
  
-Esperadnos – gritó a su vez Hermione quien tenía una expresión increíble de odio en el rostro – no pienso dejar que Snape atrape a mis cuñados y además haya desmayado a mi novio…  
  
-Pero Herm, no puedes irte debemos llevar a Ron a la enfermería  
  
-Cuídalo un momento Harry – dijo ella dejando a Ron recostado de la pared junto a Harry mientras me seguía  
  
Aquella "batalla" contra Snape iba a ser pan comido, por un momento me sentí mal, estaba agazapada en una de las esquinas del pasillo con la varita en alto observando cada uno de los movimientos de Snape, él no iba a ser más rápido que yo… ¡de eso podían estar seguros! Pero… estaba sola, fue en ese instante cuando Hermione llegó hasta mí y se detuvo a un lado; se notaba furiosa y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Al notar que estaba preparada para atacar, asintió con vehemencia, por lo que salí de la esquina en la que me escondía tomando al profesor por sorpresa  
  
-EXPELIARMUS – grité pillándolo y haciéndolo volar hasta la pared del fondo; Hermione, que seguía a mi lado camino hasta un furioso Snape (que luchaba por ponerse de pie) y lo petrifico en menos de un segundo.  
  
Fred y George lucían asombrados como si no pudiesen creer lo que acababan de ver, por lo que sin esperar mucho más echaron a correr hasta nosotras y nos tomaron por las rodillas acostándonos en sus hombros tal y como si fuésemos un saco ó una bolsa de patatas; riendo ligeramente giré la cabeza hacía mi cuñada la cual me sonrió de vuelta y con un murmullo sordo dice: "eres la mejor".  
  
Entre tanto, Harry trataba de hacer reaccionar a Ron, parecía que el pobre no lograba hacer que mi hermano volviera en si; estaba por echarle un chorro de agua con la varita en la cara, cuando Draco apareció por las escaleras, traía un ojo morado, un rasguño en una mejilla y el labio un tanto hinchado, pero por lo demás estaba perfectamente. Al notar a Harry detuvo su carrera y se acerco a él  
  
-¿Harry? ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde están Ginny y…? – pero su expresión cambió al ver a Ron tirado en el suelo  
  
-Ginny debe de estar por regresar – explico Harry – hace un momento salio con Hermione tras Snape  
  
-¿Salieron tras Snape? – exclamo Draco horrorizado al imaginarse lo que podría sucedernos  
  
Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando los 4 aparecimos por el pasillo, Fred y George venían riendo por las continuas quejas nuestras a cerca de que nos bajaran, de modos que cuando llegamos de nuevo junto a Harry y Ron fue cuando mis pies pudieron tocar de nuevo el suelo de piedra  
  
-¡Fred! No tenias que hacer eso – dije riendo pero mi sonrisa se borro un poco al ver la cara de Draco, los morados, rasguños y golpes que tenía le daban un aspecto tan… ¡huy cuando encontrara al que lo había hecho pagaría cara aquello!  
  
-Hola – saludo él tímidamente (¿por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?) - ¿qué sucedió?  
  
-¿Vienes a defender a Snape? – dijo George con malicia – está tirado al final de pasillo  
  
-¡Ah! – Draco reacciono un poco tarde, parecía que no quería decir nada que pudiera herir a alguno de nosotros - ¿está bien?  
  
-Compruébalo por ti mismo – apunto Fred quien me tomo con fuerza por un brazo y me arrastro con él por las escaleras (¡Sabía! ¡Fred lo sabía!) - ¡vamos chicos!  
  
Tras de nosotros bajaron el resto (Ron ya había vuelto en si por lo que entre Hermione y Harry lo tomaron y comenzaron su camino al comedor), ninguno le dirigió la palabra a Draco, el cual se quedo de pie en el primer escalón de la escalera observándome con ojos de tristeza y cierta nostalgia (Estaba como para colocar un anuncio en "El profeta": Chica pelirroja, de 16 años con 6 hermanos busca persona que la ayude a liberarse de su hermano para que esta pueda correr hacía su novio sin que el resto de sus familiares aniquilen al mismo. Interesados enviar una lechuza al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería"). Preocupada le dirigí una breve mirada a Fred quien no daba señales de saber nada ó siquiera sospechar, pero tenía que ser que se había dado cuenta, de otra forma nunca habría actuado como lo hizo… ¡tan frío!. Dándose cuenta de que no iba a darme la vuelta para mirarlo (tras nuestro venía George), Draco se giró y salio camino al pasillo en el que aun se hallaba tumbado, entre los pedazos de una armadura, Snape.  
  
Al llegar frente al comedor, los gemelos se dispusieron a salir del colegio, todos sabíamos que aquel día debían partir, sin embargo… su partida no iba a ser nada fácil  
  
-SEÑORES WESLEY – gritó una voz tremendamente conocida haciendo que Fred se frenara en seco (al igual que George)  
  
-Profesora McGonagall – saludo George con jovialidad como si pensara que eso iba a reducirle el castigo  
  
-A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR AHORA – exclamo de nuevo McGonagall apuntando en dirección al final del pasillo en donde nos encontrábamos  
  
Pesadamente y en completo silencio (aunque Ron, Hermione, y Harry reían ligeramente ¡y era contagioso!) caminamos a través del corredor que estaba plagado de armaduras, eso sin contar la presencia de Peeves que aparecía de vez en cuando y comenzaba a entonar una estúpida canción en la que no dejaba de nombrar a Draco, a Hermione y a mi (hasta comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa y estaba pensando en lanzarle una maldición); después de unos minutos llegamos frente a la gárgola, por lo visto ninguno sabía la contraseña y al volvernos nos dimos cuenta de que la profesora no estaba a 100 Mts. A la redonda por lo que Harry, que era el que estaba más familiarizado con esto se quedo un minuto pensativo, si queríamos entrar necesitábamos la contraseña (lógico, ¿no?). Todos nos quedamos callados, Dumbledore siempre le colocaba el nombre de sus golosinas favoritas… así que tal vez podía ser: "Caramelos de Limón", "Mariposas de turrón", "Pan de miel"…  
  
-Arve… - comenzó a decir Harry de repente, pero un voz a sus espaldas lo hizo desistir  
  
-Algodón de azúcar  
  
Curiosos giramos la cabeza para encontrarnos con el propio Dumbledore, el cual al vernos nos sonrió con cariño (¿Qué le ocurre? Acaso no sabe que nosotros fuimos los que hicimos que bailara… bueno… en realidad fueron Fred y George) e hizo una seña con la que claramente nos indicaba que subiéramos. Los 6 nos colocamos en la escalera de caracol que nos llevo hasta la entrada del despacho y luego de unos segundos entramos, todo estaba igual que la última vez que había estado allí (no recuerdo cuando fue, pero se que estuve), incluso el hermoso fénix de color vino y dorado descansaba con tranquilidad en su percha dorada.  
  
En gran parte me preocupaba el hecho de que Fred y George no iban a ser castigados ni nada por el estilo, ellos ya no eran alumnos del colegio, pero nosotros si… y eso indicaba que íbamos a salir MUY fritos (permítanme ir a organizar mi baúl y desalojaremos el castillo en menos de lo que canta un gallo – Fred aparece con una maleta mal preparada en la mano - ¿Nos vamos?). Pasamos unos cuantos minutos en silencio solamente observando los retratos a nuestro alrededor, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse mostrando a McGonagall, Draco y Snape (este último apoyado en mi novio); apenas ellos terminaron de entrar nos organizamos en grupos, tal como si quisiéramos decir: Ustedes son los atacantes y nosotros los atacados. En ese momento, Hermione emitió un leve quejido y pude ver como Ron se dejaba caer sobre un sofá de cuero cercano con la cara ligeramente verde y expresión de estar completamente mareado  
  
-¿Está bien señor Wesley? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall con cierta incredulidad  
  
Con cara de malestar, Ron asintió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en el espaldar del sofá, preocupada Hermione se palpaba la frente como buscando indicios de fiebre (Cuidemos todos al enfermo – rió divertida-)  
  
-Bien señores – hablo Dumbledore con voz atronadora – supongo que tienen mucho que explicar  
  
-Si señor – saltó Fred – el profesor Severus Snape nos ataco a mis hermanos y a mi, eso sin mencionar a mi cuñada, la cual valientemente – Fred levanto una mano haciendo ademanes pomposos y continuó – se rebeló contra el sistema y fue en nuestra ayuda  
  
-¿Su cuñada? – dijo Dumbledore curioso  
  
-Si señor, nuestra cuñada Hermione Granger – exclamo George acercándose a ella y estrechándola por los hombros  
  
Frente a esto, Hermione se puso más roja que un tomate y asintió con cautela como si pensara que alguno de nosotros iba a saltarle encima, es más se veía tan graciosa que con gusto le hubiese tomado una fotografía (no soy tan mala, pero… -HARRY TRAE LA CAMARA-), de igual forma y aun cuando la pena la estaba matando, mi cuñada no dejó de tocar la frente de Ron quien ya parecía estar más recuperado.  
  
-Además – añadió George pensativo – el profesor Snape ataco a nuestro hermano el cual es tan inocente como Harry  
  
-Muy bien profesor – señalo Dumbledore observando a Snape – tiene usted la palabra  
  
-Estos dos – exclamo este con odio – fueron los que nos hicieron pasara la vergüenza de nuestras vida al ponernos como marionetas y hacernos bailar ante todo el colegio  
  
-¡Ah! Pues debo decirle que yo por mi parte disfrute mucho de ese baile; así que a pesar de que no apoyo para nada a los señores Wesley tampoco lo apoyo a usted puesto que no debió atacar a un estudiante  
  
-YO NO ATAQUE A ESE INSULSO – gritó Snape fuera de si dándole un empujón a Draco para apartarlo de su lado lo que ocasiono que chocara contra Harry y casi cayeran los dos al suelo  
  
- ¡CLARO QUE SI! – exclame molesta por lo que le acababa de hacer a mi novio – usted venía lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin importarle a quien pudiera alcanzar  
  
-Ese tonto hechizo solo te deja inconciente durante 10 minutos y luego te produce malestar general – me recriminó Snape casi en la cara, sin embargo yo no me iba a dejar apabullar  
  
-Igual no debió hacerlo  
  
-YA BASTA – exclamo Dumbledore zanjando la discusión – Señores Wesley, le deben una disculpa al profesor Snape, en cuanto a su hermano el efecto pasara en algunos minutos  
  
-¿Me olvida usted Dumbledore? – dijo McGonagall aireada  
  
-Para nada mi querida profesora, por supuesto que usted también deberá recibir su disculpa  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio tenso en el que todos se lanzaban miradas fugaces con expresión de completo desconcierto, nadie se imaginaba que los gemelos estaban por decir lo que dijeron  
  
-Queremos hacer un trato – dijo Fred dando un paso hacía Dumbledore por fin luego de algunos minutos  
  
-¿Un trato? – Dumbledore lo examinó a través de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna  
  
-Si, le pedimos disculpas a usted y a la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape nos pide disculpas a nosotros  
  
-NI HABLAR – exploto Snape levantando los brazos y sacudiéndolos con desespero- NUNCA HARE ESO  
  
-Creo que lo que expone el joven Wesley es completamente justo querido profesor, eso tomando en cuenta el hecho de que usted ataco a su hermano  
  
Al escuchar esto Snape se quedó completamente mudo, era como si no pudiera darle crédito a lo que escuchaba (¡Profesor! Claro que no está soñando, así que mueva su trasero y pida disculpas de mis hermanos -Draco ríe mientras me abraza por detrás-) de seguro la idea le parecía descabellada y muy, muy, muy, muy estúpida puesto que se empeño en negar frenéticamente con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba a: "Eso nunca". Pero se vio obligado a cambiar de parecer ante un: "¿Profesor?" de Dumbledore; por lo que lentamente levanto la cabeza y asintió (todos notamos como sus ojos desprendían chispas), al ver esto Harry (que desde hacía rato temblaba ligeramente) estallo en carcajadas histéricas lo que gano que McGonagall le quitara 40 puntos a la casa y lo sacara del despacho, pasaron unos 5 minutos hasta que dejamos de escuchar su risa por completo.  
  
Por un instante Draco y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero tuvimos que desistir cuando George noto la mirada y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas a su gemelo, así que tan rápido como pudimos nos "desconectamos", y cada uno se concentro en algún punto de la habitación (-Le doy un golpe a Fred en el hombro con lo que este se queja- ¡Tenías que hacerme eso!).  
  
-Adelante entonces señores Wesley – dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Bien – Fred tomó aire, a su lado George hizo exactamente lo mismo – Queremos pedirles disculpas a usted y a la profesora McGonagall – la mujer dio un resoplido – se que nos excedimos, pero realmente lo hicimos por que pensamos que de esa forma podríamos darle un toque de diversión al baile que los graduandos nunca olvidarían  
  
-LO SENTIMOS – declararon juntos  
  
En el momento en que ambos terminaron de decir aquello todas las miradas se posaron en Snape el cual bufó indignado dándose cuenta de que no le quedaba más remedio  
  
-Bien… siento mucho haber perdido el control y haberlos perseguido lanzándoles hechizos  
  
Todos nos quedamos expectantes  
  
-Y haber atacado al señor Wesley – Snape señaló a Ron quien ya se encontraba bien – el cual es completamente inocente  
  
Al Snape terminar la frase escuchamos de nuevo una carcajada histérica que hizo que McGonagall se acercara a la puerta y la abriera para encontrarse con Harry agazapado escuchando la conversación. Furiosa, la profesora le quito otros 15 puntos a la casa de Gryffindor y además amenazo a Harry con castigarlo sin importarle que fuese navidad; frente a esto no pude hacer más que reír por el comportamiento de mi amigo (Draco me observo reír con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara).

* * *

Por fin después de una larga perorata pudimos salir del despacho a despedir a los gemelos quienes se mostraron un poco tristes ante esto (sus rostros me recordaron la primera vez que le confesaron a mi madre sus deseos de abandonar la escuela para dedicarse a su tienda de bromas y la reprimenda que esta les había dado), de igual forma nos abrazaron y se despidieron con aire rimbombante (por supuesto que esto incluyo un abrazo especial para Harry en medio del cual le hicieron severas amenazas a cerca de que si no me cuidaba se las vería con ellos, y cosas así – me recuesto contra la pared con una pierna cruzada y una inmensa sonrisa-). Sabía que nunca se debía desear la partida de un ser querido, pero cuando observe a lo lejos como Fred y George se perdían a través de las rejas decoradas con cerdos alados, no me pude sentir más aliviada, ¡mi vida regresaría a ser igual que antes!; sin que ninguno de los 3 se diera cuenta, me retire de la explanada con dirección al castillo.  
  
-¿Y bien? – dijo Ron sonriendo - ¿qué haremos ahora?  
  
-Juguemos en la nieve – exclamo Harry quien estaba de un excelente humor, mientras tomaba un poco de escarcha y hacía una bolita  
  
-Eso es una gran idea, pero yo tengo una mejor – dijo mi hermano  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Esta… - tomando a Hermione por la cintura la arrastro hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios que la hizo sonreír feliz  
  
-¡Ah! – Harry rió con malicia – OK, en ese caso yo quiero besarla también, veremos quien se mantiene más tiempo – sin contenerse más el moreno estallo de nuevo en carcajadas - ¿qué te parece Ginn?... ¿Ginn?  
  
Harry giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones en mi búsqueda (Ron y Hermione se observaban embelezados sin hacerle caso) preguntándose a donde me había ido pero hacía más de 5 minutos que Draco y yo estábamos fundidos en un beso que nos hizo sentir seguros, tranquilos, y reconfortados.

* * *

**_Hola! espero que les haya gustado, se que ha quedado muy corto, pero el proximo les prometo que será mucho más largo, por los momentos espero sus rr!!!. Las recomendaciones quedan para la proxima.  
  
BYE_**


	16. Problemas con las Serpientes

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
CAP. 11  
  
PROBLEMAS CON LAS SERPIENTES  
  
Los días de navidad acabaron más rápido de lo normal (o al menos eso creí yo), y con ello la relativa calma que nos invadía a todos; allí íbamos de nuevo: Exámenes, tareas, ensayos, trabajos, etc. Y para los de 7º los EXTASIS, las 2 primeras semanas fueron una completa locura: Ron arrojo lejos un pergamino que tenía que aprenderse para uno de los exámenes teóricos el cual casi cae dentro de la chimenea y se encendiera, esto sumado a un repentino ataque de mal humor causo que mi hermano reprendiera a algunos de los alumnos de 4º, debo decir que esto me extraño muchísimo ¡él había dejado de ser premio anual hacía mucho! Aun cuando admito que en varias ocasiones en el pasado (problemas con Draco antes de que fuese mi novio y por supuesto después de que perdiera la placa) había dicho cosas como: "No Ron, puedes perder tu placa" pero en ningún momento me informaron que la había recuperado. Curiosa le pregunte a Hermione que con una sonrisa en el rostro me explico que por su buen comportamiento en los últimos meses, Dumbledore había decidido devolvérsela, pero le explico muy claramente que si volvía a hacer algo que lo viera obligado a retirársela no la tendría más de vuelta.  
  
Mientras, en el otro extremo de la sala, Harry trataba de que no lo escucharan maldecir al nuevo profesor de DCAO quien se había empeñado en hacerlo trabajar junto a Pansy y Goyle (-Aparezco llorando sentada sobre una maleta- ¿cómo pudo soportar eso?, ese profesor no sabe las cosas atroces que está haciendo), por su parte, Hermione culminó su semana rompiendo el llanto delante de unos de primero los cuales de quedaron anonadados al verla, guardaron las bromas que habían comprado en la tienda de mis hermanos y se retiraron en silencio mientras Ron iba rápidamente tras ellos y le quitaba 5 puntos al autor de la burla. Pase toda la semana a punto de volverme loca, ya que aparte de todo lo anteriormente expuesto, olvide responderle una carta a Draco quien se pasaba el día acongojado y recordándome que no le había respondido, por último (¡gire la rueda de la tortura!) y para terminar con todo, Hermione planifico que la ayudara a escoger algunos accesorios de su "futuro" matrimonio (si y digo "futuro" por que todos sabíamos que esos 2 estaban "desesperados" por casarse) lo cual reducía mi tiempo libre solo a la hora de dormir.  
  
De cualquier manera, aquella mañana sucedió algo que hizo que tanto Harry y Ron como Draco, Hermione y yo nos uniéramos mucho más e inclusive ayudo a que los dos Gryffindors saciaran su sed de venganza contra los Slythering; el caso es que pido un aplauso para la maravillosa señorita Pansy Parkinson, quien es una artista extraordinaria en materia de desnudes (pausa en la que todos reímos); bien regresando a lo sucedido, era temprano por lo que todavía tenía algo de sueño, llevaba en la mano una de mis tareas de DCAO la cual leía muy minuciosamente justo cuando ante mis ojos apareció la idiota de Millicent asustándome, ¡Por merlín! ¿Cómo no iba a asustarme de ver algo así ante mis ojos?... ¡mis hermosos ojos castaños casi se salían de sus cuencas! (Modesta ¿no?)  
  
-Buenos días Wesley – dijo con pesadez, ante esto abría todavía más los ojos (¡Si! Ya lo se, debo dejar mis ojos en paz, pero es el sentido que más sufría, ¿OK?) ¿Millicent estaba al corriente sobre la diferencia entre el día y la noche?  
  
-Buenos días – dije con molestia, detestaba tener que ver su fea carota a tan tempranas horas y por sobre todas las cosas intercambiar palabras con ella  
  
-Sabes Wesley, creo que tu y… - Millicent se hizo a un lado para dejarme ver a Pansy, por lo que con cuidado guarde el pergamino en el bolsillo de mi túnica y cerré los dedos en torno al mango de mi varita – mi amiga tienen algo pendiente  
  
¿Pendiente? ¿Qué diablos en toda la vida podía tener pendiente con la tarada de Pansy?  
  
-¿Ella y yo? – pregunte con cautela – yo no lo creo a menos que me quiera explicar que se siente quedar medio desnuda en medio del comedor, por cierto "Pan" ¿te resfriaste la noche de navidad?  
  
Esta simple mención hizo que las orejas de la tonta de Parkinson se volvieran de un color rojo escarlata al igual que sus mejillas y por supuesto que me enviara una mirada asesina (¿Dije algo malo? – me giró hacía Hermione la cual está sentada a mi lado - ¿Dije algo malo?)  
  
En ese instante la chica que se parecía a Bellatrix apareció detrás de mí tomándome por sorpresa (Imbécil) al lanzarme un hechizo que hizo que unas fuertes sogas se enroscaran alrededor de mis brazos, piernas y mi boca, ¡Maldita Pansy! Esta si que la iba a pagar ¡vas a desear no haberme hecho algo como esto!; con todas mis fuerzas me retorcí pero de nada sirvió, pues de un momento a otro me encontraba sobre el hombro derecho de Millicent de camino a la explanada del colegio en donde, parada frente a uno de los árboles, que se ubicaba junto al invernadero número 3 estaba una chica de cabello corto y tan amarillo como el oro que se encontraba sujetando una soga de la cual pendía un garfio: esa bola de idiotas pensaban dejarme colgando de cabeza en un lugar donde todos los alumnos pudiesen verme.  
  
-Adelante Samara – dijo "Bellatrix" sonriendo – cuélgala  
  
-¿Quién te crees para dar órdenes Alana? – dijo a su vez Pansy con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
La otra chica levanto las cejas y luego con una mirada de claro sarcasmo dijo:  
  
-Adelante entonces Jefa  
  
Mientras me retorcía con fuerza, Pansy se acerco a mis piernas y engancho el garfio riendo como una tonta, fue en ese momento cuando vi un rayo de color azul pasar sobre mi cabeza e impactar en la soga de la cual próximamente estaría pendiendo; horrorizada por lo cerca que el hechizo había pasado levante la cabeza y observe en la entrada del castillo a Hermione, debo decir que en esos momentos mi cuñada parecía un bonito anuncio publicitario de la revista corazón de bruja puesto que tanto su capa como su cabello ondeaban al viento (que por cierto era bastante fuerte); al verla Pansy se adelanto con la varita en alto y le envió un hechizo el cual sin ningún problema Herm desvío haciendo que golpeara justamente en el estomago de Samara, con el impulso esta golpeo el árbol y cayo con los brazos abrazando la parte que había recibido el rayo. Con una exclamación de "Por merlín", Alana corrió hasta ella y se arrodillo a su lado observando como varias babosas salían de su boca; aun cuando Hermione había tenido que ejecutar un contra-hechizo muy poderoso, su pose siguió siendo la misma: Altiva e intensa.  
  
-Suéltala Parkinson – gritó desde su lugar en las escaleras del castillo - ¿Acaso tus amigas no saben que atacar por la espalda es un acto de cobardía?  
  
-¿Qué te importa eso sangre sucia? – siseo la otra; ¡ahora si que estaba molesta! Nunca nadie se metería con uno de mis seres queridos y mucho menos le restregaría sus raíces en la cara, aquello hizo que una rabia infinita me recorriera el cuerpo con lo que de repente, cada una de las sogas que me sujetaban ardieron lentamente y con un fuego de color azul pálido. Esto ocasiono que Millicent diera un grito ahogado y me dejara caer al suelo (2º vez que mi columna sufría daño) – ¿o es que ahora lo de sangre sucia te resbala?  
  
-Siempre me ha resbalado lo que alguien como tu pueda decir de mi – dijo Hermione con ira formando en la punta de su varita una bola de lo que parecía ser fuego - ¿Ahora piensas soltarla o no?  
  
-Ni lo sueñes – exclamo Pansy pero no pensaba ponerle las cosas tan fáciles… tendría que vérselas conmigo primero por lo que en un momento de descuido de esta le aplique un hechizo que había aprendido algunos días atrás que servía para que tu oponente se quedase atontado por un largo rato hasta que caía al suelo desmayado ( ¿para que necesitaba quedar Pansy tonta si ella había nacido así?)  
  
Apenas me di cuenta de que esta se había descuidado lo suficiente como para atacar, le aplique la misma táctica que me había aplicado a mí: Atacar por la espalda; allí estaba, Pansy había salido del juego, ahora solo faltaban Millicent y la otra chica llamada Alana. El problema era que ya las dos se habían dado cuenta y estaban dispuestas a embestirme por lo que Hermione dejo de lado su lugar en las escaleras del entrada y se acerco a mí para ayudarme. De un momento a otro estuvimos en una lucha que duro cerca de 5 minutos y en la que el único resultado fueron 5 Slytherings con una horrorosa capa de moho en la cara y desmayadas alrededor del árbol del que aun pendía el trozo de cuerda.  
  
En silencio, las 2 iniciamos nuestro regreso triunfal al castillo sin cruzar ni una sola palabra, pero cuando finalmente llegamos a la puerta del mismo no pudimos hacer más que sonreírnos con satisfacción, lo que acabábamos de hacer había sido genial.  
  
-De nuevo… gracias por tu ayuda Herm – dije con sinceridad  
  
-¡A tu orden amiga! Además no pensaba permitir que la cara de… - Hermione hizo un gesto indescifrable – te hiciera daño, ¿te imaginas lo que diría Ron si dejara que te sucediera algo?  
  
-No creo que te dijera nada – acepte pensativa cuando caminábamos directo al comedor  
  
-No, no me diría nada, pero sería una lástima dejar que te enfrentaras tu sola a la imbécil de Pansy y sus amigas justo cuando puedo ayudarte  
  
-¡Eres de lo peor Hermione Granger! –dije riendo justo cuando un grito de Jessica tras nuestro nos hizo volver asustadas  
  
-¡GINNY! ¡HERMIONE! AL FIN – grito mientras daba brincos de un lado a otro riendo divertida y se acercaba a mi con intenciones de abrazarme  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunto Hermione un poco asustada (¿Por qué siempre te asustas? – le pregunte divertida a mi cuñada la cual yacía de pie junto a mi con una sonrisa en el rostro-) - ¿te sientes mal?  
  
-¿Estas bromeando Herm? No puedo estar más feliz – y creo que era verdad por que su rostro estaba completamente encendido de felicidad  
  
-Bueno… termina de explicarnos que sucede, ya no soportamos el suspenso – aclaré, en verdad ya no aguantaba más  
  
-Están hablando con la feliz y maravillada novia del señor Harry Potter, mejor conocido como el niño que vivio – declaró con retundida mientras se abalanzaba sobre nosotras y nos abrazaba  
  
-¡Felicitaciones! – exclamamos felices  
  
De verdad que aquel día prometía ser de los mejor

* * *

_Hola a todos! como estan?. Si, ya se que el capitulo está excesivamente corto, pero no he estado de animo para escribir además de que no le cae muy bien a mi organismo estar mucho tiempo frente al PC. por los momentos los dejo con ese adelanto... espero sus rr  
_  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Miss Diggory Krum:** Hola Miss! jajaja ya veo que te emocionaste con la parte del baile :) a mi gusto demasiado escribir eso. Sabes tienes razón, creo que no descrbi muy bien lo que sintío Draco al verla Oo puras loqueras mias, pero creo que fue más bien que la pobre no se fijó mucho :D. Muchas gracias por tus rr :( lástima que no he podido seguir leyendo tu ff.... ya vere cuando continuó por que de verdad me gusta mucho  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Yoru Black:** Hola Yoru! a ti no tengo mucho que decirte pues ya hable contigo en un rr :) a tu historia, la cual por cierto recomiendo en un 100%. Si, como ves fueron los gemelos, a esos 2 no se les ocurre nada bueno XD.  
Muchas gracias por escribirme (por favor dime que tal fue el concert cuando vayas!!)  
BYE  
  
**Rosy:** JAJA no te preocupes Rosy, te entiendo, a veces a uno le suceden ese tipo de cosas :D que bueno que te han gustado los capitulos.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Oo como que te estas quedando sin comentarios? podrías explicarme eso por favor :D jajaja muchas gracias por tu rr  
Bye  
See ya  
  
**Eri:** Hola Eri!! muchas gracias por tu rr! jajaja que bien que disfrutaste el capitulo!  
Bye  
Hablamos 


	17. Pre Show

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Hola a todos, espero que disculpen la tardanza que he tenído en publicar el capitulo, pero ustedes ya saben las razones.  
_  
_Respuesta a sus rr:_  
  
**Kary:** Hola Kary :) que bueno que te han gustado los capitulos del ff, creo que estos que se vienen también te van a gustar muchisimo :D. Que bien, espero que actualices pronto tu ff por que ya quiero leerlo, **por cierto se los recomiendo: HARRY POTTER Y LAS NUEVAS ALUMNAS, es muy bueno.  
**Bye  
Gracias Kary  
Hablamos  
  
**Lil Sonis:** jajaja muchas gracias por tu rr Lili, espero que puedas recuperar definitivamente tu inspiración!! :D y como no... que te guste el capitulo  
Gracias por el rr  
BYE  
  
**Dan:** Hola Dan :) que bueno saber que te ha gustado el capitulo anterior, y por supuesto espero que te gusten los 2 que estoy dejando por que me esforce mucho por escribirlos, la verdad es que estoy un poco falta de ideas pero... asi sucede a veces, aunque con un poco de descanso he logrado recuperarlas. ¿Tú también escribes? :D ¡que bien! que genero escribes?, :O no me digas que ha publicado en y yo te he dejado rr sin saber que eras tu! :P ¡es que yo soy un pelo despistada!... pero de verdad me gustaria saber si has escrito ff, si no deberías provar :) tal vez gusten. ¡Oye! muchas gracias por lo de mejorate pronto, jejeje.  
Bye  
Espero tu rr  
Muchas Gracias  
**_P.D:_** Has leido mis otros ff?, si te gusta la acción y el romance puedes entrar en "Cuando el pasado se fusiona con el futuro" aunque en ese ff me emocione y escribi 61 capitulos :S pero puedes leerlo de a poco pues ya está terminado  
  
**Eri:** Muchas Gracias por tu rr, jajaja para nada sonaste materialista, solamente estas diciendo que te gustó una prenda, no veo nada, U.U no se debe juzgar así a la gente, jajajaaja. Si, ¿te imaginas a Snape en eso? la verdad es que yo no... por eso lo coloque, jajaja XD tenía que pensar en como se vería.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Hablamos

* * *

CAP. 12  
  
PRE-SHOW  
  
Los días continuaron su curso, y con ellos nuestras vidas las cuales cada vez se complicaban más, lo que hacía que ninguno notara la repentina rapidez con la que el fin del año había llegado y por supuesto la hora de decir hasta luego a los de 7º, entre ellos: Draco. ¡Increíble! En 2 días Draco partiría de Hogwarts junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione y mí única oportunidad de verlo sería en navidad del año próximo y las vacaciones del año que terminaba; en definitiva puedo decir que la idea no me agradaba en absoluto y quedo comprobado que a Jessica tampoco le hacía mucha gracias cuando exactamente el último día de clases rompió a llorar dentro de uno de los baños del 1º piso haciendo que todos creyeran que se trataba de Myrtle la llorona, inclusive Hermione que nunca le había huido a la susodicha se negó a entrar al baño por que no quería que "Myrtle" se pusiera más trágica, de cualquier forma, yo no tenía nada que perder y pues… los sollozos de Myrtle nunca podrían arruinar la graduación así que abrí con cuidado la puerta y me encontré con la visión de Jessica destrozada emocionalmente plantada frente a uno de los espejos, tenía el grifo abierto dejando el agua correr y la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Por un momento pensé que le había sucedido algo, por lo que muy preocupada asome la cabeza por la puerta y llame a Herm (que estaba esperándome en el pasillo) para que me ayudara a saber que sucedía, pero eso no fue necesario puesto que casi de inmediato Jess se acerco a mí y me abrazo con tanta tristeza que me sentí mal.  
  
-Ya no lo volveré a ver Ginny – dijo en un susurro para que solo yo alcanzara a escucharlo  
  
-¡Vamos Jess! Tenemos las vacaciones para verlos, y si quieres hallarlo más rápido solo tienes que ir donde Hermione y Ron, te aseguro que estará allí sentado charlando – dije bromeando para animarla un poco, pero ella negó lentamente con la cabeza separándose de mi a la vez que Hermione le acariciaba un poco el cabello  
  
-¿Por qué niegas Jess?  
  
-Por que es la verdad, no volveré a verlo – exclamo ella limpiándose las mejillas – mis padres decidieron que nos fuéramos a vivir a España, por lo que también abandonare Hogwarts y tendré que ir a estudiar a otra escuela el último año  
  
-¿QUE? – gritamos las 2 horrorizadas  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione quien no lograba formar más de 2 palabras y eso era un record (en esas condiciones claro)  
  
-¡Cosas de mi padre! Claro está que ahora comprendo por que muchos magos sienten aversión por los muggles, pero yo no puedo hacer nada… mi madre lo apoya, y la verdad es que yo no tengo ninguna autoridad para desobedecerla – Jessica bajo la cabeza y se quedó en silencio  
  
-Jess, sabemos que tus padres lo hacen por tu bien – aseguró Hermione (¡si como no!)  
  
-¡Si! – exclamo Jessica molesta – y por el trabajo de papá, te lo juro que soy capaz de ir y darle el Si definitivo a Harry con tal de quedarme aqu  
  
-¿Qué? – dije esta vez, Hermione nunca se entero de que en una ocasión Harry le pidió matrimonio a Jess, pero ella en vez de rechazarlo dejó la posibilidad abierta y como no, la curiosidad de Harry en su máximo nivel – no puedes hacer eso, sabes bien que no tienes deseos de casarte ahora  
  
-¿De que hablan? – preguntó Hermione pero no le pude responder por que Jessica se había preparado para salir del baño y debía detenerla  
  
-¡JESSICA! – grité sujetándola del brazo – ¡no puedes hacer eso y lo sabes!  
  
-¡Déjame Ginny!, si mis padres no quieren oírme, entonces haré que lo hagan a la fuerza – de un solo tirón Jessica se libero de mi (OK, ya se que ustedes tienen más fuerza que yo – le digo a Draco, Ron y Harry que están de pie a ambos lados míos con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se echan miradas divertidas) y salió de camino a algún lugar del castillo  
  
-Muy bien señorita Wesley – dijo Hermione con una mirada severa y las manos en las caderas – explíqueme que es lo que sucede aqu  
  
Con una voz bastante calmada le explique a mi cuñada todo lo que sucedía y cuando fue que Jessica me hubo contado lo que Harry le había dicho, dejando a Herm con la boca media abierta y cara de sorpresa, ¿pero que demonios estábamos esperando? Ya Jessica debía de haber llegado donde Harry; horrorizada por el pensamiento, tome a Hermione por la muñeca y tire de ella mientras corría por todos los pasillos en lo que podían encontrarse mis amigos, ¿ó estarían afuera?  
  
-Ginny ¡mira! – exclamo Hermione cuando pasábamos por uno de los ventanales que daban a la explanada del colegio; fuera, bajo la sombra de un árbol estaban Jessica y Harry y por lo visto ya la chica le había dado la noticia (¡Estas demente! Los únicos locos que hacen eso son Ron y Hermione y eso por que están verdaderamente desequilibrados)  
  
-Vamos Hermione aun tenemos tiempo – dije esperanzada, sabía perfectamente que Jessica solo lo hacía por que no se le ocurrían más salidas; no tengo idea de por que pero mi amiga siempre fue así: impulsiva. Mis pensamientos fueron solo interrumpidos cuando Hermione me coloco una mano en el hombro deteniéndome  
  
-Déjala Ginny, ella ya tomo su decisión  
  
Sorprendida por la actitud de Hermione me quede tranquila y en el sitio tan callada como me era posible, ¿estaba bien todo aquello?, ¿debía dejar que mi amiga hiciera algo que no quería solo por un tonto impulso?, ¿estaba yo también cayendo en la locura tremen del resto de mis amigos? Decidida a no pensar más en ello, asentí y me aleje por el pasillo en busca de Draco, tenía deseos de hablarle, de pasar unas horas con él.  
  
Continué pensativa hasta que llegue al final del corredor, en donde sin darme cuenta choque con algo sumamente blando que sin embargo me hizo retroceder extrañada, y dar un vago: "disculpe".  
  
-No se si disculparla – dijo la voz de Draco – pienso que para poder hacerlo deberá de darme unos 3 besos que me ayuden a recuperarme  
  
-¡Draco amor! – exclame abrazándolo con una media sonrisa en el rostro – te estaba buscando  
  
-Y yo a ti princesa, pero a veces te me haces más difícil de encontrar que un elfo en medio de mi mansión – bromeo él cargándome – usted señorita, ha sido secuestrada y debe de venir conmigo a un lugar menos público  
  
-¿Y si no quiero? – pregunte con picardía  
  
-Entonces prepárese a sufrir un ataque de cosquillas y de besos por parte del caballero que la tiene en sus brazos  
  
-¡Ah! – pestañee un par de veces – en ese caso no tengo ningún deseo de pasar el día con usted y me rehusó a ir a donde me lleva  
  
-¿Con qué esas tenemos no? – preguntó Draco riendo mientras continuaba por el pasillo de camino al lugar que menos sospechaba: las cocinas

* * *

Una vez que estuvimos sentados en una de las mesas de madera curtida que había dentro de la cocina con un gran platón de pastel frente a nosotros, comencé mi relato acerca de las locuras de Jessica; sabía que Draco me escuchaba aunque se mantenía impávido como si lo que estuviese contando no le interesara, sin embargo supe que le estaba dando importancia a mi relato cuando soltó un pequeño suspiro y negó lentamente con la cabeza a la vez que troceaba su torta de fresa (que se veía muy buena), estaba claro que algo de lo que le había contado no le gustaba.  
  
-¿Qué te parece semejante locura? – exclame golpeando contra la mesa, ¿un poco entrometida? ¿no?  
  
-Bueno, a mi no me parece una locura  
  
-¡Pero Draco! Jessica no quiere casarse, son puros caprichos  
  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – dijo él introduciendo un trozo de ponqué en su boca – acaso ella te lo aseguro  
  
-¿Acaso no estabas escuchándome?, ella misma dijo que lo haría para que sus padres entendieran que no se quería ir de Inglaterra  
  
-OK, pero supongamos que lo dijo así por lo triste que estaba pero ella lo pensó bien y en verdad desea casarse con Potter  
  
-Bueno…  
  
Me detuve a pensar por un momento, ¿y si Draco tenía razón?, ¿y si yo solo estaba exagerando?, ¿y si en realidad Jessica estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso?, por unos 10 minutos me abstraje pensando en ello, había sido una tonta haciendo correr a Hermione por todo el castillo buscándole la solución a algo que quizás no la tenía. Continúe así hasta que algo paso rozando mi cabeza asustándome, una inmensa lechuza negra había entrado por la chimenea dejando sobre Draco un pergamino, el cual, sin demora comenzó a abrirlo ante mi atenta mirada (¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?), de un momento a otro el rostro de mi novio se transfiguro en una mueca de molestia que a decir verdad parecía una mezcla interminable de sentimientos, pero para no caer en detalles lo sintetizo en molestia, además de que sus orejas se volvieron de un color rojo carmesí.  
  
Apenas terminó de leer la carta, Draco se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la cocina (¡Draco yo estoy aquí!), parecía que no se daba cuenta de que yo estaba allí y de que permanecía con los ojos clavados en él.  
  
-¿Cielo qué te ocurre? – pregunte preocupada  
  
-Me tengo que ir – respondió él fríamente – nos vemos  
  
Y sin decir una palabra más salió por el cuadro dejándome allí sentada con un trozo de torta a medio camino hacía mi boca, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo? Hacia 5 meses que Draco no actuaba de aquella forma, tan fría, tan calculadora…. Tan Malfoy. A mi lado, escuché la voz chillona de Dobby decirme: "¿Está bien señorita?" pero no pude responder… solo me quede callada y pensativa en mi sitio.

* * *

Draco corrió directo a su habitación dentro de la sala común de Slythering, y se lanzó sobre el colchón de su cama con la carta fuertemente apretada en la mano derecha, tenía unas ganas insoportables de llorar, ¿por qué su padre tenía que hacerle eso? ¿Es qué acaso él no merecía ser feliz? ¿Tendría que pasar toda su vida como un judío errante de aquí para haya huyendo de sus responsabilidades?; tomando la carta de nuevo comenzó a leerla en busca de un trozo en el que al menos se reflejara un rayo de esperanza:  
  
_"Querido Draco:  
Tengo el placer de informarte que has sido aceptado por nuestro grupo para ser uno de los futuros servidores del señor tenebroso, a penas termines el año escolar y vengas a casa prepararemos todo para la ceremonia de iniciación, tu madre está sumamente orgullosa y ha prometido avisarle a todas tus tías y a tus abuelos para que estén presentes cuando nuestro señor te marque con la señal que definirá el resto de tu vida, y con la que llevaras el apellido Malfoy hasta la cima.  
Muchas felicidades hijo  
Te quiere  
Tu padre"  
_  
Estaba todo tan claro que de inmediato la oscuridad volvió a cernirse sobre los pensamientos de Draco, ¡Maldita sean Voldemort y todos sus seguidores! pensó, aunque eso englobara a su padre ¿es que acaso su padre sabía de lo suyo conmigo y por eso quería separarlos? O tal vez era simplemente que no merecía ser feliz junto a mí. No fue hasta ese momento que mi querido novio pensó desesperadamente en alguna solución que le permitiera alejarse de su padre más no de mi; pasó de está forma unos 10 minutos, sus mejillas se mantenían húmedas y la carta se había arrugado mucho más entre sus dedos, fue en ese momento que sintió la puerta del cuarto abrirse y unos pasos acercarse a su cama: Zabini llegaba hasta él con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y un comentario hiriente bajo la manga.  
  
-Hola Malfoy, ¿qué te ocurre?  
  
-Nada que te importe Zabini – exclamo Draco limpiándose las mejillas un poco  
  
-¡Uh! ¿el niño de mamá está llorando? ¿qué sucede? Por fin te diste cuenta de que la pobretona de Wesley no es capaz de darte un regalo decente – Zabini rió con todas sus fuerzas  
  
Pero el comentario le salió caro puesto que de un momento a otro se encontró a si mismo estampado contra la pared del cuarto con los pies un poco levantados de suelo y prácticamente sin posibilidades de moverse  
  
-Nunca – murmuro Draco muy cerca de su rostro mientras el otro luchaba por zafarse – nunca más te atrevas a hablar de mi novia en esa forma, te lo prohíbo, es más… no la nombre nunca, jamás… ella para ti no existe  
  
-Es una simple pobretona más, no entiendo que es lo que te atrae de ella – dijo Zabini entre dientes furioso y con los ojos entrecerrados  
  
-Creo haberte dicho que no te atrevieras a hablar de ella – exclamo Draco "arrojando" a Zabini lejos el cual apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo perdió el equilibrio y cayo de bruces  
  
-Esto lo pagaras Malfoy, ¡te lo juro!... y no pienses que voy a ser yo quien te va a golpear – aseguró el moreno poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Draco hundido en sus pensamientos

* * *

Aquella noche no la pase para nada bien, tuve demasiados sueños intranquilos pero entre ellos hubo uno que se destaco con especial importancia; como era costumbre me desperté asustada, estaba tirada en medio del bosque prohibido vestida enteramente de negro (falda, camiseta y una túnica que me cubría hasta la cabeza) y con mi varita sujeta en la mano, a mi alrededor podía escuchar gritos, suplicas e inclusive llantos desesperados ¿Qué era todo aquello?; sorprendida me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en busca de alguna respuesta, algo que me diera una idea de que estaba sucediendo, camine directo hacia unos arbustos cuando observe una luz verde cegadora seguida de un grito desgarrador que me dejó helada, acto seguido paso frente a mi otro encapuchado, por la manera en que corría tenía que ser hombre y pues… no me equivocaba aunque de haber imaginado de lo que me iba a enterar habría corrido lo más lejos posible apartándome de una dura realidad. El chico llego hasta el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida que yacía en el suelo tirado y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sollozaba, definitivamente tenía que ser el cuerpo de… ¡ah no! Me rehusaba a pensar que fuese Ron, a la carrera me acerque a Harry quien al verme se asusto un poco pero luego se arrojo sobre mí y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba destrozado, tanto como yo me sentía por dentro, es solo que pensé que era mejor no dárselo a entender tan abiertamente pues considere que no se sentiría apoyado.  
  
-Harry – dije finalmente después de unos 5 minutos - ¿qué sucede aquí?  
  
-No tengo idea Ginn – dijo él con la voz totalmente quebrada para luego ponerse de pie de un tirón y levantarme a mi por los hombros - ¿qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? Es peligroso ¡no quiero que corras con la misma suerte de Jess! ¡Jamás me lo perdonaría!  
  
-Pero Harry yo no se que… - con una seña clara Harry me indico que hiciera silencio mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo junto a Jessica y le daba un último beso en los labios al tiempo que le susurraba un "adiós"  
  
Sin decir una palabra más mi amigo me tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, para mi sin una dirección clara, pero para él todo parecía tener sentido por lo que deje que continuara de esa forma sin decirle absolutamente nada. Decidí observar a mi alrededor, pero de inmediato preferí haberme quedado tranquila pues nos rodeaban una multitud de encapuchados todos tirados en el suelo presuntamente muertos, por lo que la perspectiva no era para nada agradable; Harry continuó en silencio hasta que llego a un árbol inmenso que parecía tener muchos años allí, estuvimos agazapados por unos 5 minutos hasta que 2 encapuchados más llegaron hasta nosotros, traían cada uno su varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano (por lo visto ahí todo el mundo estaba preparado para atacar) sin embargo al vernos uno de ellos se acerco a mi sin dudar y me estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos sorprendiéndome por completo.  
  
-Ginny – dijo la voz de Ron haciéndome sentir más tranquila – que bueno que estés bien  
  
-¡RON! Que bueno es saber que estas aqui  
  
-Hola cariño – dijo esta vez la voz de Draco lo cual a mi parecer (y tomando en cuenta la situación) no era más que una luz inmensa en medio de tanta oscuridad  
  
-¿Dónde está? – preguntó de nuevo Ron en dirección a Harry  
  
-Muri  
  
-¡Ah! Lo lamento mucho…  
  
-¿Dónde está Hermione? – pregunte asustada  
  
-No tenemos idea – declaró Draco - puede que este…  
  
-Hermione no está muerta Draco – dijo Ron con firmeza  
  
En ese período de tiempo pude sentir como mi respiración se enfriaba al punto de que mis pulmones por poco se congelan, mis piernas también comenzaron a entumecerse por el frío, ¡ah no! Eso si no podía ser… ¡dementores!, de repente sentí como mi vista se nublaba y ya no sentía mis piernas pero si como algo que parecía flotar en medio del aire de la noche me arrastraba por el brazo izquierdo hacía un punto en el infinito, estaba dejando atrás a Harry, Ron y Draco.  
  
De inmediato no pude saber que era lo que había sucedido, pero cuando al segundo siguiente logre volver a levantarme observe frente a mi una sombra de tamaño colosal (para mi parecer) que se poso ante mi como un si fuese a capturar a su presa  
  
-Al fin nos encontramos Wesley – dijo con voz siseante  
  
-Aléjese de mi – dije con voz firme pero no tuve que ir aminorando el tono cuando sentí como la punta de 2 varitas apuntaban a cada lado de mi cuello – se lo advierto  
  
Apenas mis palabras terminaron de resonar en la noche un silencio denso se cernió sobre nosotros haciendo que el tiempo trascurriera lentamente, aun cuando la sombra se acercaba cada vez más hacía mi… lentamente… silenciosamente… peligrosamente; cuando estaba a unos pasos de mi persona, tomo de tirón mi mano y me descubrió el antebrazo a la vez que acercaba su varita a el  
  
-Es hora de que hagas algo útil por nosotros Ginevra Wesley – exclamo al tiempo que en la punta de la varita se formaba una pequeña luz verde que poco a poco se aproximaba a mi piel  
  
Con un grito que casi me deja sorda desperté tirada en el suelo del lado izquierdo de mi cama, por suerte solo había gritado en el sueño (aunque había estado a punto de hacerlo en medio de la noche) rápidamente me levante y desee con todas mis fuerzas que Jessica estuviera bien, ya me despertaría temprano y trataría de hablar con ella.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les cuento que deje dos de adelanto por que por causas no deseadas tendre que dejar de escribir por unos cuantos días, ¡agradezco sus comentarios por favor! si desean dejarlos dobles (o sea uno por cada capitulo) pues... mucho mejor :D y ahora... ¿qué esperan? dejen rr  
  
Muchas Gracias por leer  
  
Bye  
  
Cuidense**


	18. Acto de Grado

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Hola a todos, espero que disculpen la tardanza que he tenído en publicar el capitulo, pero ustedes ya saben las razones...en fin, como pueden ver en este capitulo acaba la 1º etapa de mi ff, por que de ahora en adelante los hechos seran mucho más rápidos que en los capitulos anteriores, aunque claro está puede que estemos un tiempo prudencial estacionados en alguno de los más relevantes y que ayuden con el resto del ff. Por supuesto que espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen muchos rr! :D  
Bye  
Muchas Gracias  
Piccolina07  
_

* * *

CAP. 13  
  
ACTO DE GRADO  
  
Los días se pasaron volando (¿Y eso es novedad?) por lo que casi de inmediato llego el día de la graduación, por supuesto que como nunca había sabido como eran las graduaciones en Hogwarts decidí quedarme ¡tenía que saber como era todo! Por suerte mis padres me dijeron que me quedara para que los acompañara junto con Ron y Harry, entre tanto Draco me explicaba que sus padres llegarían aquella noche (en la que estaba pautada la ceremonia) para enorgullecerse de su único hijo y como no, de restregarle en la cara a todo el mundo (en especial a mi padres) su dinero ¡que irritante! No se ni tan siquiera como fue que me enamore de Draco, pero lo cierto era que en los últimos 7 meses había cambiado del cielo a la tierra, de modos que no tendría que preocuparme (o eso pensaba yo) de que fuese a ser una copia de su padre.  
  
Las horas pasaron rápido por lo que a eso de las 7:30 ya Ron, Hermione y Harry estaban perfectamente vestidos con sus túnicas de gala: Ron estaba a punto de estallar de orgullo mientras "modelaba" la nueva túnica que Billy le había regalado por su graduación la cual era de un color gris plomo muy bonito, Hermione llevaba una túnica color canela un cierto brillo que la hacía lucir espectacular y el cabello sujeto en un moño del cual quedaba sueltos algunos mechones rizados, Harry por su parte había decidido que era hora de cambiar la túnica verde botella (¡No te rías de mi Ginny! – exclamo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido mientras yo me reía divertida a su lado) por una color azul marino de cuello alto y con algunos detalles en plateado que para mi sincero parecer le quedaba preciosa. En cuanto a mi - que no tengo ningún papel importante en el acto - llevaba una túnica nueva que los gemelos me habían regalado color verde pálido, ¡me encantaba esa túnica! Aunque quizás me daba aspecto de caramelo (ustedes saben un bonito caramelo de menta dentro de un envoltorio decorado con tiras rojas muy delgadas a lo largo y ancho del mismo) y el cabello en una coleta alta que había sujetado cuidadosamente con un broche de plata.  
  
Cuando estuve lista acompañe a los graduandos a su encuentro con los padres, ya los señores Granger se encontraban allí (perfectamente bien arreglados como magos, ¡mi madre había hecho un trabajo genial!) y por supuesto mis padres, me sentí un poco triste al ver que Harry no recibía siquiera la visita de un familiar como sus tíos, su primo tal vez, pero para no entrar en detalles desagradables decidí que era mejor no preguntarle nada, fue en ese momento cuando escuchamos un: "¡Harry!" proveniente de algún lugar cercano, al volvernos (me incluyo, ¡definitivamente era un poco… entrometida!) vimos a Tonks que se aproximaba junto a el profesor Remus, ambos sonreían felices y lucían sus mejores galas. Después de saludarnos llegó Jessica, la susodicha iba vestida de un color lavanda brillante y llevaba el cabello suelto y completamente liso cayendo por toda su espalda, al verla Harry sonrío con ensoñación haciendo que todos riéramos divertidos (¿por qué los chicos se ponen tontos cuando tienen novia?), continué con mi exhaustiva búsqueda de cosas interesantes, encontrándome a lo lejos (junto a los padres de Pansy) a toda la familia Malfoy reunida, ¡que guapo se veía Draco aquella noche! Usaba una túnica de color negro azabache la cual lo hacía ver espectacular, de igual forma supuse que era la misma del baile de navidad, pero después recordé de quien estaba hablando: Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, ¡por merlín! Ellos no permitirían nunca que su hijo usara una túnica más de 1 noche; al lado izquierdo de Lucius se hacía notar Pansy con la que supongo era su madre, una mujer alta de cabello castaño muy claro y mechones amarillos que vestía de color turquesa y que (¡Por supuesto!) hablaba tranquilamente con la madre de Draco mientras su hija trataba por todos los medíos de que MI novio se la comiera con la mirada, ¡Ah! Esa imbécil no tenía el cerebro suficiente como para llenar el centro de una mostacilla, ¡la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas! Y lo que más me dolía era tener que admitir que en verdad tenía una buena figura (eso claro eliminando su trasero grasoso) y que el color verde oliva de su túnica le quedaba muy bien, aunque debo darle un punto a favor a Draco puesto que las miradas de odio que le lanzaba disimuladamente eran perfectas.  
  
De repente una voz resonó haciendo que todos guardáramos silencio y las puertas del comedor se abrieron invitándonos a entrar, increíblemente las mesas de las casas había vuelto a desaparecer y ahora solo quedaban montones de mesas pequeñas en las que habían no menos de 15 sillas (¿cómo cabían tantas?), en el centro de cada una se hacía notar una estatua (¡de un tamaño acorde!, no crean que era algo que por poco no partía la mesa en dos) que hacía referencia a los animales de cada una de las casas, es decir: Una serpiente, un león, un águila y un tejón. Sorprendidos, mis padres, los de Hermione, Tonks, Remus y yo tomamos asiento en una de las mesas más al fondo del salón (bastante más lejos de lo que hubiese querido de la mesa en la que estaba Draco), los chicos se sentaron en grupo al otro extremo de la mesa, los tres parecían emocionados, y debo admitir que no es era para menos, incluso yo que no tenía nada que ver me sentía fascinada.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos sentados (y distraídos charlando) las luces se apagaron dejándonos a oscuras y una gran explosión se escucho en las mesa de los profesores, a continuación apareció Dumbledore (el cual llevaba para la ocasión un túnica completamente negra con adornos en dorado), haciendo que casi todos los presenten liberaran el oxigeno que habían contenido en sus pulmones gracias al estallido; con esto una luz se encendió iluminando un área a la derecha de nuestra mesa y en medio de esta apareció un gato gris con rayas negras el cual con un pequeño "POP" se transformo en la profesora McGonagall, ella iba vestida con una túnica de franjas escocesas rojas y verdes (y como era costumbre su sombrero de ala con una buitre disecado), más tarde otra luz apareció junto a la mesa en la que se hallaban los padres de Seamus iluminando al profesor Snape (cada uno puede imaginarse su vestimenta), así fueron encendiéndose luces alrededor de todo el comedor y apareciendo los profesores, los cuales al estar todos presentes, se quedaron en silencio en su lugar esperando a que el profesor Dumbledore hablara.  
  
-Otro año que termina – dijo el anciano con voz atronadora – y otro grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas que se prepara para enfrentar la vida – Dumbledore sonrío con felicidad – espero poder verlos dentro de unos años convertidos en personas de bien y que, por supuesto, hayan alcanzado todas sus metas en la vida tales como un feliz matrimonio (puedo jurar que Dumbledore miro hacía nuestra mesa), un buen trabajo y la felicidad plena. ¡FELICIDADES GRADUANDOS!  
  
Con un rugido ensordecedor todos los alumnos, profesores y padres (¡Ah! Lo olvidaba y colados como yo) comenzaron a aplaudir con júbilo, la atmósfera para ese momento era realmente calida y relajante, a pesar de que todos estaban emocionados  
  
-Y ahora – volvió a decir Dumbledore – comencemos con la ceremonia, debo informarles que se entregara un reconocimiento especial a los mejores alumnos de cada casa.  
  
Riendo observe como Hermione se hinchaba de orgullo aun cuando Dumbledore no había dado la menor muestra de que se tratara de ella. A continuación un inmenso pergamino que tenía colgando una banda con los colores de la casa Huppleffuf apareció frente a todos con una pequeña nube de humo y Dumbledore comenzó nombrar a los alumnos la primera fue "Abott, Hanna" la cual sonrió con orgullo mientras una luz la iluminaba y hacía ella volaba una larga varita de color dorado que se encontraba sujeta en una base también dorada en la que se hacía notar el nombre de su dueño (ella fue la merecedora del galardón a mejor alumno de su casa), así fueron de casa en casa hasta que llegó a la más importante: Gryffindor.  
  
-Granger, Hermione – llamó Dumbledore, de inmediato la luz se posiciono sobre ella, Hermione sonrío como nunca en su vida y se preparo para tomar la varita dorada que estaba por llegar hasta ella, pero cuando esta voló hasta sus manos nos dimos cuenta de que no era dorada, sino plateada, y tenía además de su nombre grabado una inscripción que decía: "Mejor bruja de la casa de Gryffindor y mejores calificaciones de todo el colegio", al leerlo mi cuñada rompió en llanto a la vez que su madre la abrazaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
  
-Potter, Harry – Harry sonrío a la vez que una varita de color bronce llegaba hasta él, sorprendido la tomo y leyó: "Mejor mago de la casa Gryffindor y un verdadero ejemplo del espíritu de los leones" , en ese momento tuve que reír de la cara de Harry puesto que era lo que se llama un verdadero poema  
  
-Wesley, Ronald – Ron extendió los brazos y recibió en sus manos una varita dorada, lo cual hizo que su animo bajara un poco, sin embargo al leer la placa y ver también "Verdadero ejemplo del espíritu de los leones" una sonrisa cruzó sus labios  
  
Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Slythering mis nervios ya no lo soportaban más, tenía que ser Draco el mejor mago y así fue, esto hizo que su madre se levantara a aplaudirlo y que por ende todos en la mesa se miraran con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, esto ayudo a que mi sangre hirviera pero claro está… no podía decir nada, entre tanto Pansy se preparaba para recibir su varita, por suerte a la muy idiota no le otorgaron el titulo de mejor bruja (" Peor bruja de la clase y el trasero más gordo que alguna vez hubiésemos visto en Hogwarts" – Pansy observo horrorizado su varita y la arrojo lejos mientras yo reirá) por lo que su sonrisa no se hizo tan notable ¡gracias Merlín por lo favores recibidos! No podía soportar saber que se había llevado tal titulo.  
  
Para cuando finalizó la entrega de las varitas Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo de su asiento y el silencio nos inundo una vez más  
  
-Ahora que todos tienen sus varitas en la mano, debo dar por inaugurado el baile de despedida – con un palmada las velas se volvieron a encender y todo quedo nuevamente iluminado mostrando la decoración del comedor que estaba conformada nada más y nada menos que por estandartes de todas y cada una de las casa del colegio  
  
Ron y Hermione desaparecieron a la pista de baile casi de inmediato mientras yo me quedaba charlando con Tonks la cual a pesar de no tener ganas de bailar se animo cuando el profesor Lupin se lo pidió por 2da vez, de esta forma solo nos quedamos en la mesa Harry y yo, este todavía observando su varita; no hablamos mucho durante esos 20 minutos… a excepción de cuando Hermione regreso sola a la mesa y nos pidió que la acompañáramos al pasillo, extrañados ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a seguirla abriéndonos paso entre las personas que bailaban, charlaban y reían despreocupadamente  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Herm? – dije preocupada cuando nos hizo entrar en un salón que se encontraba bastante alejado del comedor

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto, y disculpen que no termine pero no aguante más! jajaja  
  
_BYE 


	19. Acto de Grado Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Rosy:** Hola Rosy, debo admitir que ya me estaba comenzando a extrañar tu ausencia, pero imagine que era algo así :) de modos que: ¡No te preocupes!. En cuanto a los sueño de Ginny, no te preocupes... ya veras que es lo que va a suceder; en cuanto a lo de Hermione ¿de que hablas? :D me gustaria saber si estas pensando en algo que dura 9 meses, jajaja.  
Muchas Gracias por tu rr  
BYE  
  
**Eri:** HOLAAA!! muchas gracias por tu rr Eri, no tienes idea de como me rei leyendolo, jajaja ¡tienes razón! pobre Draco, jajaja. En fin, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho también y por supuesto que me dejes un rr.  
See ya  
Hablamos  
P.d: Por qué no has entrado más al MSN?  
  
**Lil Sonis:** Gracias por tu rr Lil, y aqui te vas a enterar de lo que les quiere decir Herm.  
Bye  
Saludos  
  
**Dan:** Hola :) como estas?. jajaja muchas gracias por lo de tremendos capitulos, la verdad es que no creo que sea para tanto. ¿Ya leiste todos mis ff? Oo osea que eres uno de los pocos que ha leido mi biografia XD jajaja que horror, nadie lee eso! XD jajaja. Que bien que te haya gustado el ff, y pues... ¿quién te dijo que estaba por terminar? :O ¡eso si que fue extraño!. En verdad has escrito ff :) ¿me puedes dar el link a alguno para leerlo? por que en vista de que tu has leido todos los mios, es justo que yo lea uno tuyo U.U asi te dejo un rr y estamos en paz, ¿te parece? jajaja (por que no es justo que tu siempre me dejes a mi y yo a ti no) ó al menos dime como es tu nick para buscarte en la página y leerlos. En fin... a ver ¡ah si! gracias también por la porra que me hiciste (viva piccolina-07!), tenía tiempo que no leia una, jajaja desde que Eri me escribio en mi 1º ff. ¿Asi que te gusto el capitulo del acto de grado? pues te cuento que a mi me encanto escribirlo, me pareció que allí se podia dejar volar la imaginación hasta limites inalcansables, pero no quice excederme.  
Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para decir  
Bye  
Gracias por tu rr

* * *

CAP. 13  
  
ACTO DE GRADO - Parte II  
  
Ron y Hermione desaparecieron a la pista de baile casi de inmediato mientras yo me quedaba charlando con Tonks la cual a pesar de no tener ganas de bailar se animo cuando el profesor Lupin se lo pidió por 2da vez, de esta forma solo nos quedamos en la mesa Harry y yo, este todavía observando su varita; no hablamos mucho durante esos 20 minutos… a excepción de cuando Hermione regreso sola a la mesa y nos pidió que la acompañáramos al pasillo, extrañados ambos nos miramos y comenzamos a seguirla abriéndonos paso entre las personas que bailaban, charlaban y reían despreocupadamente  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Herm? – dije preocupada cuando nos hizo entrar en un salón que se encontraba bastante alejado del comedor  
  
-No ocurre nada señorita – dijo la voz de Draco quien ya se encontraba abrazándome por la cintura lo cual hizo que diera un salto asustada y luego que me volviera con el entrecejo fruncido haciendo a mi rubio reír divertido  
  
-¿De qué se trata todo esto? – dijo a su vez Harry justo cuando Jessica apareció junto a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla asustándolo también (si ya se… somos un par de cobardes)  
  
-Bien esto es una especie de sorpresa que preparamos Draco, Ron y yo para ustedes 2 – explico Hermione sonriendo mientras escuchábamos como se abría un muro al fondo y por el aparecía Ron cargado con una inmensa caja que sin duda alguna era un torta, junto a él venía Dobby quien traía fuertemente sujeta una inmensa jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y varios vasos, al verlo Draco se le acerco y lo ayudo – queríamos que la "última" vez que nos vieran en Hogwarts fuese especial, y que nos recordaran de una manera diferente  
  
-Por lo tanto – prosiguió Ron dejando la caja sobre uno de los escritorios – decidimos que era conveniente hacer nuestra propia celebración y miren… - dijo quitándole la tapa a la caja para dejar ver una inmensa torta de chocolate – hasta tenemos una espectacular torta hecha para nosotros por los elfos  
  
- ¿Les pagaste? – inquirió Hermione con recelo a la vez que observaba inquisidoramente a mi hermano  
  
-Por supuesto cariño – respondió él sin dudar aunque pude ver como le picaba el ojo a Dobby quien sonrió de forma amable - ¿crees que yo los haría trabajar sin paga?... ¡eso nunca!  
  
Sonriendo más que antes, Hermione nos pidió que ocupáramos cada uno un lugar alrededor de la mesa en donde Ron había colocado la torta, entre tanto Jessica servia los vasos de cerveza y los repartía con cierto aire melancólico, sabía perfectamente que ya había comenzado a extrañar a Harry aun cuando fuese a verlo por 1 día más, pero… no podía criticarla: yo estaba igual, y lo peor era que aun cuando ella tuviese la oportunidad de ver a Harry (sus padres no le iban a tener miedo a un chico como él) yo no tendría las mismas posibilidades (¡mis padres si le tendrían miedo a Draco!). Debo reconocer que esos pensamientos no fueron para mi nada gratificantes, en especial por que había pasado los últimos dos días pensando en como podría pasar mis vacaciones disfrutando con mi novio, al cual lógicamente deseaba ver durante ese tiempo "muerto" como lo era el verano.  
  
Sin darme cuenta me había hundido por completo en mis pensamientos haciendo que Draco me meciera suavemente y me susurrara al oído un: "¿Estas bien cielo?"; sabiendo que todos me miraban asentí distraídamente y me volví a sonreírle, me costaba trabajo pensar en que tal vez no fuésemos a estar juntos nunca más; ¡no seas pesimista Ginny por favor! Claro que volverán a estar juntos, es solo cuestión de esperar algunas semanas, ó tal vez algunos días, quien sabe… de igual forma Draco parecía estar también pensando en que las posibilidades de vernos serían muy remotas. Ya se que se están preguntando ¿de donde saco esas ideas? Puesto que hacía un momento estaba feliz y de repente (en segundos para ser más específica) se encuentra pensando en que es muy posible el noviazgo se termine para siempre, pues la realidad es que desde que Draco recibió esa carta ya no es el mismo (aunque no haya documentado sus cambios de actitud), siempre está pensativo, aislado, y hasta un poco desanimado, pero de cualquier manera se negaba a decirme que le sucedía, cosa que había ayudado a que surgieran de vez en cuando peleas entre nosotros (algo que no había pasado en los 6 meses que teníamos como pareja), sabía que tenía que ver con su padre, pero en ningún momento me imagine que fuese tan…grave.  
  
-Es hora de hacer el brindis – exclamo Jessica haciéndome salir de una buena vez de mi ensimismamiento  
  
-Si, tienes razón – exclamo a su vez Hermione levantando su vaso – por Harry Potter el mejor amigo que alguien pueda pedir  
  
-Por todos los graduandos del colegio Howgarts de magia y hechicería, por mis mejores amigos Hermione Granger y Ron Wesley y como no…por mi hermosa novia Jess – dijo Harry cuando Hermione se hubo quedado de nuevo en su lugar  
  
- Por los nuevos amigos que pude hacer – comenzó Draco un tanto apenado – aun cuando nos hayamos odiado toda la vida  
  
-Por lo que está por ocurrir en nuestras vidas – exclamo Jessica más que feliz  
  
-Por todo lo que estamos por descubrir – dije sonriente para luego acercar mi vaso al del resto y chocarlo produciendo un leve "Ping"

* * *

En el comedor todos los padres y acompañantes se encontraban extrañados por el hecho de que sus "hijos" (y digo "hijos" por Remus y Tonks) no estaban a 100 metros a la redonda, por un lado los padres de Hermione no dejaban de preguntarle a todo el que podían por su hija al igual que mis padres los cuales además investigaban del paradero de Harry, y pues… por su lado, los de Draco se ocupaban de saber a donde había ido a parar su querido hijo. Narcisa Malfoy junto con Pansy se hallaban buscando hasta debajo de las piedras (si esto era posible) y esta última no hacía más que gimotear y seguir buscando.  
  
-Tranquilízate cariño – dijo Narcisa acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por lo hombros - ¿qué tan lejos puede estar Draco?  
  
- Ese no es el principal problema señora Malfoy, sino con quien  
  
-¡Ah! Ya entiendo – Narcisa sonrió divertida – estamos ante la presencia de un pequeño ataque de celos, si te entiendo, es muy normal que eso suceda  
  
-Si, tiene razón, no creo que este con nadie más – dijo Pansy con duda  
  
-Eso es cariño: calma y tranquilidad, estoy segura de que mi hijo fue al baño ó algo por el estilo – aseguro la señora Malfoy sonriente  
  
-¿Cree que cuando regrese podríamos darle la buena nueva?  
  
-¡Pero claro cielo! Estoy ciento por ciento segura de que Draco se va a poner muy feliz, siempre ha planificado esto  
  
Ante esta respuesta Pansy sonrió con verdadera felicidad, ahora no solamente pasaría a ser parte de los Malfoy, sino que también haría que nuestras vacaciones de verano se convirtieran en un completo calvario.

* * *

**Ya se que el capitulo está exageradamente corto y que nadie se contentaría leyendo algo así, por eso es que coloque 2 de una vez, :D espero que les gusten y que me dejen sus opiniones.  
  
BYE**


	20. Primeras Vacaciones de Verano

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
**_Nota 2:_** Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Mary Clements la cual me dio una ideas geniales! :D gracias Mary!! y gracias también a la otra persona que me ayudo con el capitulo! sin ella no se si hubiese podido continuar :D

* * *

CAP. 14  
  
PRIMERAS VACACIONES DE VERANO  
  
Todo sucedió tan de prisa que no me di cuenta de en que momento estábamos en el tren de camino a casa, ¡si que iba a extrañar el colegio aquellos días! En especial por que sabía que lo que me venía era bastante duro: estar separada de Draco por casi 2 meses, y ayudar a Hermione a planificar el matrimonio no era tarea fácil, tendría que buscar las formas de que mi tiempo rindiera lo máximo posible puesto que entre los dos habíamos hecho planes para poder vernos a escondidas. En aquellos instantes me encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida en el cabello negro de Harry ¿el por qué de dicha conducta?... ¡no me pregunten! Sencillamente me pareció interesante ver el poco brillo que tenía su cabello, además de que ni Hermione ni Ron estaban cerca para charlar, lo que reducía mis posibilidades a ver como mi amigo se babeaba por su novia y por supuesto el brillo de su cabello, y sinceramente entre los dos la segunda opción era preferible. ¡Si! Ya se… hay van de nuevo con la pregunta de los 100.000 galeones, ¿Dónde está Draco?, bien les cuento que mi querido rubio estaba en dichos momentos en el área de prefectos, tenía que mantener a raya a unos revoltosos de 5to que se encontraban muy ocupados tratando de explotar una bombas fétidas en el compartimiento de Luna (que se hallaba sentada sola aun cuando le había ofrecido que se sentara con nosotros), otro tanto hacían Ron y Hermione los cuales se encontraban batallando contra unas chicas 4to de Huppleffuf que estaban muy ocupadas tratando de hablar con uno de los prefectos, el cual sin duda estaba muy guapo.  
  
Estuve unas cuantas horas de esa manera, atontada y media dormida, hasta que pude comprobar con cierta felicidad (por que ya no tendría que ver a Jessica y a Harry babeándose uno por el otro) que el tren se había detenido por completo y que ya los padres se aglomeraban en el anden para recoger a sus hijos, a lo lejos pude comprobar que estaban mis padres y junto a ellos los Malfoy, estos últimos los miraban como si fuesen una perfecta basura ¡que rabia me dio aquello! Ellos no eran mejores que nosotros, es más si se quería éramos mucho más felices que ellos, al menos no éramos unos tontos motifagos (como me iba a arrepentir más delante de pensar esto).  
  
Tranquilamente baje del tren y me encontré no solo con mis padres sino también con Billy, Charlie y sus hijos: Andreina y Gerardo, ¡ambos eran tan lindos!: Andreina, muy al contrarío de todos nosotros, tenía el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, piel blanca, ojos café, rasgados perfilados y una estatura mucho mayor a la de cualquier chica de 11 años, por su parte Gerardo era mucho más alto que ella puesto que tenía 12 años, tenía el cabello de un lindo color amarillo oro, ojos azules, piel blanca, rasgos perfilados y carácter muy fuerte, es más… a veces cuando veía a Fleur tratando de dialogar con él pensaba que era demasiado para su edad, ninguno de los dos asistía a Hogwarts puesto que no vivían en Inglaterra, sin embargo mis hermanos no habían perdido la oportunidad de contarle todo lo que podían sobre el colegio y sus alrededores; sonriente me acerque a ellos y los abrace con cariño, eran mis sobrinos favoritos (y los únicos) por lo que no perdía tiempo de estar con ellos cada vez que se me presentaba la oportunidad, además de que yo era su tía favorita (¡Claro que eres su tía favorita! – dice Hermione observando como les doy una bolsa de dulces a cada uno – si les regalas lo que más les gusta); para mi desgracia, no pude si quiera darle un beso de despedida a Draco puesto que fue casi "arrastrado" por sus padres de camino a algún lugar de su mansión ó no se a donde, así que algo más triste camine con mis padres, hermanos, sobrinos y cuñada de camino a la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10, ya fuera nos encontramos con los padres de Herm quienes al ver a Ron lo saludaron con extremo cariño al igual que a mi madre quien lució una sonrisa de felicidad en su pecoso rostro, allí también se hallaban los padres de Jessica quien saludaron a todos con cierto cuidado y luego apresuraron a su hija para que subiera al auto rojo que se encontraba junto a ellos, de cualquier forma y aunque estos pensaran que Harry, Ron ó yo éramos una severa amenaza para su hija, ella se acerco a cada uno y se despidió con un gran abrazo y en el caso de Harry un inmenso beso en los labios.  
  
A lo lejos observe a los tíos del moreno ver todo abismados, era como si no dieran crédito a que su sobrino tenía una novia (algo que de seguro su gordo hijo no tendría aunque tuviese 17 años, tal vez debían de comenzar a pensar en las posibilidades de un psicólogo ó en caso extremo una peluquería), en fin… después de esto cada uno se encaminó a su respectivo hogar, teníamos tantas cosas que organizar, y en mi caso que ayudar a Hermione era tanto que apenas sabía por donde empezar, por suerte ella afirmo que me daría una semana libre y que comenzaríamos todo cuando las invitaciones estuviesen listas. ¡Gracias Merlín! Al menos no tendría que comenzar a correr de una vez, sino que podría estar una semana en santa paz solo recordando a Draco y las cosas que a este le gusta hacer.

* * *

Ya se pueden imaginar que esa semana se paso tan rápido como el agua que tratas de soportar en el cuenco de la mano, sin embargo, hubo un suceso que retraso tanto el matrimonio de los chicos que decidieron dejarlo para cuando tomase mis vacaciones de 7º (esto sumado a un fallo en las invitaciones que hizo que Hermione sufriera un ataque de llanto) … ¡calma! No sean tan curiosos, ya voy a explicarlo; verán todo empezó cuando Jessica decidió que era tiempo de informarle a sus padres sobre su propio matrimonio… es decir, su boda con Harry:  
  
Los Hayes se encontraban para aquellos instantes en la espaciosa y hermosa cocina que la madre de Jessica se había encargado de mantener tan espectacularmente durante toda su vida, todos reían de un chiste que el padre de mi amiga acababa de hacer mientras ella misma vaciaba medio tarro de sirope de maple sobre su hot cake, los 3 lucían tan felices que costaba creer que en poco tiempo se formaría una pelea que terminaría con un portazo.  
  
-Jess hija – dijo la señora Hayes sentándose a la mesa con un platón de hot cakes frente a ella – queríamos mostrarte tu nueva escuela de magia, nos costo un poco encontrarla pero es muy bonita y además es la mejor de España  
  
Con cierto desasosiego Jessica tomo el tríptico y lo desplegó ante sus ojos para observar las fotos con movimiento que este mostraba, en las cuales parecían los profesores del colegio saludando y algunos alumnos durante sus clases de vuelo, bien… había algo que Jess tenía que admitir y era que en verdad el colegio se veía muy bonito. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que era el punto exacto para darles la noticia a sus padres por lo que, negando lentamente con la cabeza la chica dejo a un lado el tríptico y se preparo mentalmente para el grito que daría su padre  
  
-¿Qué ocurre cariño? – preguntó su madre preocupada al ver la actitud de su hija  
  
-Mamá, Papá tengo algo importante que decirles  
  
Imagino que frente a esto la cara de los señores Hayes debe de haber sido un poema, puesto que el señor Hayes dejó caer el trozo de hot cake que tenía en el tenedor con cara de susto, supongo que pensó que su hija le iba a decir algo como: "estoy embarazada"  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre nena? ¿te sientes mal? ¿has sufrido de mareos últimamente?  
  
-Joseph Hayes, hazme el favor… estoy segura de que no es lo que estas pensando, ¿no es así mi vida? – afrontó su madre  
  
-No mamá, no van a tener nietos – respondió Jessica con tono molesto – pero si les digo que me caso  
  
-QUE – gritó el matrimonio poniéndose de pie con cara de horror  
  
-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE  
  
-NO PENSAMOS ACEPTARLO JESSICA MARY  
  
-Pues entonces no se que van a hacer por que desde hace 1 mes Harry y yo tenemos todo planeado y no hay vuelta atrás  
  
Con molestia los adultos se echaron una mirada de desaprobación a la vez que el señor Joseph se acercaba a su hija y le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros  
  
-Nena, sabes que lo que estas haciendo está mal… no puede casarte todavía apenas tienes 16 años, es decir ¿de qué vivirán?  
  
-Harry es millonario – dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (fuera ó no verdad era buena actriz)  
  
-¿En donde vivirán? Es decir… ¿Harry tiene casa?  
  
-No, pero supongo que no tienen que vender esta a juro para irse a España, es decir… me la pueden dejar  
  
-Tu hija no tiene un pelo de tonta Margaret  
  
Después de eso un silencio denso los cubrió a todos haciéndolos ensimismarse y vagar por sus pensamientos hasta que la señora Hayes decidió romper la atmósfera  
  
-Bien cielo, si tu crees que eres más feliz casándote con Harry por nosotros está bien  
  
El señor Joseph le echo una mirada molesta a su esposa la cual lo ignoro por completo  
  
-Pero antes de que den el gran paso queremos hablar con él  
  
-Está bien mamá, me encargare de contactarlo  
  
-Invítalo a cenar mañana a las 8, ¿te parece?  
  
-¿Qué si me parece? – Jessica se acerco a su madre y la abrazo con cariño – es perfecto, ahora mismo voy a escribirle  
  
Y sin decir nada más la chica abandono la cocina y se perdió escaleras arriba mientras su padre se dejaba caer en la silla más cercana con la cara hundida entre las manos aparentemente llorando.

* * *

Draco vagaba por la mansión sin el más mínimo oficio parecía aburrido y a punto de sufrir un ataque tremendo de fastidio por lo que decidió que era un buen momento para escapar a la "madriguera" y luego regresar en total silencio tratando de no ser notado; decidido a llevar a cabo sus planes, el rubio caminó hasta su habitación, que estaba decorada en colores grises, negro y verde, tomó su chaqueta se la colocó y arrojo un poco de polvos al fuego que previamente había encendido, no obstante cuando ya casi tenía una pierna dentro de la chimenea escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse lo que lo obligo a regresar sobre sus pasos horrorizado por el echo de que su madre pudiese saber a donde iba, eso sin imaginar lo que trataría de hacerme. En silencio y con sigilo, Draco se asomo para encontrarse no con su madre, sino con Pansy lo que lo obligo a dar un brinco hacía atrás asustado  
  
-Hola cariñito – dijo ella con voz empalagosa  
  
-¡Pansy! Por un momento creí que eras el diablo, pero… la verdad es que tu eres peor – añadió él con sorna llevándose una mano a la frente  
  
Pansy hizo un ruido de molestia a la vez que observaba las llamas todavía de un tono azuloso que crepitaban en la chimenea  
  
-¿A dónde ibas Draco?  
  
-Eso no tiene que importarte  
  
-¡Ah! Tal vez era a casa de la pobretona de Wesley – se aventuró ella lo que hizo que Draco diera un paso hacía ella mientras la miraba con ojos amenazantes  
  
-¿Quién te dio permiso para llamar a mi novia pobretona? Imbécil – sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Draco podía sentir el aliento de la chica  
  
-¿Quizás la noticia que están por darte? – dijo ella acercándose más a él lo que hizo que sus labios por poco se tocaran  
  
-No te atrevas a besarme – dijo él entre dientes – por que si lo haces no respondo  
  
-Tu nunca me lastimarías Draco, de eso estoy segura  
  
-No deberías de estarlo en un 100 Pansy, de cualquier modo – mi rubio dio un respingo dándose cuenta de la chica ¿por qué estaba en su casa? - ¿qué diablos haces en mi casa?  
  
-Tú madre me dio permiso para entrar, ó tal vez… me lo he ganado… cielo  
  
-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! – gritó él fuera de si  
  
-Está bien, ya me inventare otro, por los momentos venía a decirte que tu padre te solicita en la biblioteca, tiene algo que hablar contigo  
  
-Apártate de mi Parkinson, si quieres seguir bien – añadió él saliendo de la habitación molesto  
  
En silencio, el ex – Slythering caminó hacía la biblioteca en donde su padre ya lo esperaba, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas y a la vez de amenazas, que aunque sabía que no las cumpliría, debía de dejarlas en claro si quería causarle algo de temor a la imbécil de Parkinson; al llegar observo a lo lejos, detenido frente al inmenso ventanal a su padre, siempre que lo veía en aquella forma le daba algo de miedo, ese porte elegante completamente vestido de negro con esa larga cabellera amarilla platinada, sinceramente le daba terror imaginarse como sería su padre en las reuniones con mortifagos. Tratando de no pensar en ello Draco se aproximo a su padre procurando no hacer ningún ruido, sabía que eso lo molestaba infinitamente.  
  
-¿Querías hablarme papá? – preguntó temeroso  
  
-Así es Draco – respondió Lucius volviéndose hacía él – quería informarte que la ceremonia de entrada a nuestro grupo deberá ser retrasada hasta nuevo aviso  
  
-¿Si? – Draco trato de no lucir relajado - ¿Por qué?  
  
-Asuntos que no puedo hablar contigo pero que sabrás a su debido tiempo hijo  
  
-Muy bien, y por cierto ¿qué hace Pansy aquí?  
  
-¡Ah! ¿la joven Parkinson?, pues tu madre la invito a pasar un tiempo con nosotros para que ustedes dos se conozcan un poco más  
  
-¿Conocernos? – exclamo Draco horrorizado – Papá te olvidas de que estudie 7 años con ella  
  
-Si hijo, pero tanto tu madre como yo estamos de acuerdo en que deben de conocerse más  
  
-¿Para qué? Ella no es más que una molestia  
  
-No deberías de opinar eso Draco – lo sentenció Lucius – y eso es algo de lo que te enteraras más adelante, de hecho… será cuando vaya a ser tu ceremonia de aceptación  
  
-Está bien… si es as  
  
-Ese es mi hijo – Lucius mostró una media sonrisa – ahora… puedes regresar a la chimenea  
  
-¿Cómo? – Draco abrió los ojos con horror, ¿su padre sabía?  
  
-Bueno… Pansy me dijo que suponía que estabas leyendo frente a la chimenea de tu cuarto, ella conoce muy bien algunos de tus gustos  
  
-¡Ah! Si, tienes razón papá… nos… nos vemos luego  
  
Espantado Draco salió de nuevo camino a la chimenea, tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado ahora que Pansy se había sumado al grupo de fisgones de su vida privada, si no quería problemas con su padre, los mortifagos del grupo y como no, que yo sufriera algún daño. Pensando en que no era buena idea aparecerse en mi casa con las manos vacías, prefirió ir directo al callejón Dragón, allí podría encontrar algo que me agradara lo suficiente como para que le mostrara una de esas sonrisas que tanto le agradaban y lo dejaban atontado.

* * *

**Si, ya se que este capitulo también esta un poco.... malo, pero no había tenido tiempo debido a ciertos sucesos, jajaja. Espero que de igual forma les haya gustado y que me dejen rr  
  
Bye  
  
Hablamos **


	21. Primeras Vacaciones de Verano Parte II

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:  
_  
**Rosy:** Hola Rosy!! muchisimas gracias por tu rr, en cuanto a lo de Draco, no te preocupes por eso... ya se enteraran de que es... es más va a ser en el proximo capitulo.  
Bye  
Hablamos  
Cuidate  
  
**LittlePotter:** Hola :) que bien que hayas leido mi ff, muchas gracias!! a mi me gusto mucho el tuyo era una visión distinta de algo ya existente, jajaja :D espero que sigas leyendo y gracias de nuevo  
Bye  
Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 14  
  
PRIMERAS VACACIONES DE VERANO - Parte II  
  
Habían pasado 4 semanas ya desde que Hermione y Ron hubieran pospuesto su matrimonio, por lo que ahora todos nos encontrábamos ensayando para el matrimonio de Harry; Jessica lucía maravillada con todos los ventanales de colores a su alrededor, las velas, las vírgenes, en fin… con todo al igual que Hermione, el que no parecía muy feliz era el novio, pero no se preocupen… no era más que por el simple hecho de que el coordinador de bodas estaba allí dictando las pautas, y pues… sinceramente no se como definirlo, era ¿afeminado? ¡Si! Esa es la palabra que buscaba… es más, era MUY afeminado y continuamente se acercaba a Harry a decirle donde debía detenerse, como debía moverse y por poco no le indicaba como tenía que besar a la novia. ¿Una descripción del "hombre" en tres palabras?: Fastidioso, necio y tonto, por no decir más.  
  
-Señorita – exclamo el coordinador, que era extremadamente delgado, con el cabello amarillo y lleno de reflejos color castaño, lentes de sol y una chaqueta color naranja subido en dirección a Jess – por favor colóquese aqu  
  
-Allí va de nuevo – murmuro Ron en dirección a Harry quien se encontraba de pie a mi lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y una mirada asesina en dirección al otro – creo que en cualquier momento sucedera….  
  
-Harry cariño – llamó el hombre – ven acá por favor y detente frente a Jessi  
  
Con expresión de odio, mi amigo se acerco y se detuvo frente a una sonriente Jessica, en el altar justo al frente de toda la iglesia; a mi lado Ron estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada si no es por Hermione quien le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara, Ron y yo éramos los padrinos, mientras que Hermione era una de las damas de honor y tenía por pareja a Fred el cual aquel día no había podido asistir a los ensayos pues tenía que atender un pedido de más de 1000 bombas fétidas que habían hecho un grupo de chicos (Ojala fueran para lanzarlas en las clases de Snape).  
  
-¡SASHA! – gritó el hombre (bueno… más bien quiso gritar por que en realidad fue como un pequeño chillido bastante ridículo) – aquí en donde están los jóvenes se necesita más iluminación para las fotos, ¿sino cómo podrán después tener un recuerdo lindo?  
  
- ¿No cree que podamos hacer esto luego? –dijo Harry a quien ya se le veía en la cara el desespero – estoy algo cansado  
  
-¿Cansado? – el hombre dio un respingo - ¿le dirá eso a la señorita cuando vaya a tener sus hijos?  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con aquello? – dijo Harry apuntando alternativamente al coordinador y a Jessica  
  
Con desaprobación el coordinador le lanzo una mirada de desprecio al moreno y dijo  
  
-Tienen 10 minutos de descanso, vayan y tómense un café, coman algo ó lo que deseen – luego este camino hasta una puerta cercana de la iglesia y desapareció por la misma  
  
-¡ALELUYA AL CREADOR! – exclamo Harry con alivio dejándose caer a los pies del altar – ya no lo soportaba más  
  
-Harry ¡acabábamos de comenzar! – dijo Jessica con el entrecejo fruncido – sentándose junto a él mientras el resto abandonábamos nuestras posiciones y caminábamos hasta ellos  
  
-¡Lo lamento cariño! Es solo que si ese… - Harry lanzo una fugaz mirada al lugar por donde el coordinador había desaparecido hacia poco – ese hombre vuelve a llamarme "cariño", "amor" ó "dulcito" te lo juro que le voy a lanzar una maldición – Harry hundió la cabeza entre sus manos  
  
-Si cielo, te comprendo, pero fue el único coordinador mágico decente que pude encontrar, los otros cuestan un ojo de la cara, es decir… los que son magos pero pertenecen a una agencia reconocida – explico la castaña dándole palmadas cariñosas a su novio en la espalda  
  
-Jess mi cielo, te dije que no necesitábamos coordinador, podíamos remediarnos nosotros, con la ayuda de Herm y Ginny estabas lista, yo por mi parte tenía a Remus y a Ron que me hubiesen ayudado con todo – ante esta mención Ron se esponjo tanto que tanto Hermione como yo lo sujetamos por los brazos haciéndolo preguntar que sucedía, por que le explicamos que era una precaución para que no fuese a salir volando por el ventanal de la derecha, con esto Ron dejo de hincharse y nos miro con reproche mientras reíamos  
  
-Si Harry, lo se… y tienes razón – Jess sonrió – pero quería que todo fuese perfecto. Claro está que con la ayuda de Hermione – nuestra amiga se giro en su puesto para vernos – todo hubiese quedado más que perfecto, pero no puedo ponerla a trabajar así como así, además ella ya tiene suficiente con lo de sus invitaciones.  
  
Fue una muy mala idea decir eso puesto que Hermione pasó el resto de la sesión diciendo que la próxima vez mandaría a hacer invitaciones en otra litografía y que además contrataría a algún coordinador, pero para desgracia de todos el contratado fue el mismo que el del matrimonio que estaba por efectuarse, Si, como lo escuchan… por supuesto que esto también molesto a Ron quien finalmente decidió quedarse como muerto y no volver a hablar, tanto así que pudo haberle caído encima la iglesia entera y él igualmente no se hubiese preocupado de gritar que un bloque iba directo hacía la cabeza de su mejor amigo ó su hermana (o sea yo).  
  
Los días continuaron con normalidad, inclusive cuando el día de la boda llegó y como era lógico (¡si! Como no) Draco no pudo asistir, para mi todo fue hermoso (Imagino que no tengo que añadir que si él hubiese estado allí habría sido el triple de hermoso) yo llevaba un vestido color lavanda muy sencillo sin mangas y cargaba el cabello en un moño muy apretado que me confería un aspecto mucho más serio de lo normal (tomando en cuenta que siempre era yo quien comenzaba con los chistes, por ejemplo una noche: Fred, George, Hermione, Harry, Ron y yo nos disfrazamos con las pantallas de las lámparas de la casa como sombreros y comenzamos a bailar de un lado a otro de la sala entonando la conga y haciendo el trencito conmigo como líder; es cierto que después cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacíamos me sentí avergonzada, pero ¡era diversión por merlín!), Jessica por su parte usaba un vestido hermoso color champaña de larga cola y que se sujetaba en sus hombros por medio de dos delgadas tiras brillantes, por último tenía sujeto en sus manos y hermoso bouquet de rosas color rosado pastel (mágicas por supuesto) las cuales estaban apretadas en una pequeña esfera; en cuanto a Harry, él llevaba un traje color marrón chocolate que sinceramente me dejo con los ojos desorbitados, ¡le quedaba maravilloso!, estoy segura de que no había otra forma de decirlo. Todos felicitábamos alegremente al nuevo matrimonio lo cual hacía que de tanto en tanto las mejillas de la novia se volvieran de un color rosa subido que al final dejo de presentarse dejándole su habitual color blanco en la piel, a lo lejos el padre de Jessica, el señor Joseph hablaba animadamente con Remus quien lucía más feliz y tranquilo que nunca, a su lado Tonks (que iba engalanada con un hermoso vestido agua marina) sonreía y escuchaba todo con atención a la vez que opinaba de tanto en tanto sin dejar de ser amable, esa era otra pareja que me encantaba ¡eran tan lindos! Por supuesto que ninguno de los 2 había negado ó afirmado nada, pero todos lo sabíamos por lo que no nos hubiese sorprendido que de la noche a la mañana dijeran: "¡Nos casamos!", en ese momento Hermione se acerco a mi (ella también llevaba un vestido color lavanda) y me sonrió a la vez que me invitaba a ponerme de pie.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Herm? – pregunte extrañada  
  
-Jessica va a arrojar el ramo – dijo ella feliz llevándome hasta donde todas las chicas que se encontraban en la recepción se aglomeraban gritando cosas como: "a mi Jess"  
  
-Pero yo no quiero… - comencé a quejarme, pero fue muy tarde puesto que al minuto siguiente era  
  
arrastrada por el grupo de mujeres que trataban de tomar en el aire el bouquet el cual cayo exactamente en mis manos sorprendiéndome y asustándome – El bouquet… - dije cuando me hube recuperado  
  
-¡TE CAYO! ¡TE CAYO! – gimoteaba feliz Hermione sacudiéndome de un lado a otro mientras Ron se acercaba ceñudo a nosotras  
  
-Muy bien, ya que tu serás la próxima – dijo él arrastrándome por el brazo de vuelta a la mesa – vayamos a tomarnos algo mientras lo planificamos  
  
Ciertamente el pensar aquello me asusto por completo, no era que no quisiera casarme con Draco, ¡por supuesto que ese era uno de mis más grandes deseos! Pero no quería que fuese de inmediato, es decir… todo a su debido tiempo (al menos en mi vida – pienso riendo), por lo que en silencio me senté en la mesa mientras Ron continuaba despotricando del ramo que acababa de caerme en las manos y Hermione le corregía las malas palabras que le dirigía de tanto en tanto a mi novio, sin embargo yo ni siquiera me había enterado de aquello, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me daba cuenta de lo que el resto del mundo hacía ó decía, ¿sería aquel ramo una señal?, es decir… hacía unos días cuando Draco había venido a la casa, se veía tan triste, en especial cuando comenzó a contarme sobre la reciente aparición de Pansy y de cómo el pensaba que esto representaba una potente amenaza para nosotros (no por que él fuese a enamorarse de ella, ¡para enamorarse de ella se tenía que ser un troll ó algo así!) puesto que en cualquier momento podría revelarle lo nuestro a los señores Malfoy haciendo que todo el romanticismo se viniera abajo, y aun cuando me comento todo lo que según él tenía en mente, se que hubo algo que quedo en el aire, un pequeño detalle que no se… me hizo dudar de algo en su actitud, pero la verdad es que no puedo decir de que se trataba pues no tengo ni la menor idea, pero ahora que tengo este bouquet de rosas en mis manos y que mi vista está clavada en él se me acaba de ocurrir la descabellada idea de que eso era exactamente lo que Draco deseaba aquel día: pedirme matrimonio, ¿sería? Por que si era así me hubiese puesto en una situación más que difícil, piensen bien… ¿qué podía decirle? Me imagine sentaba en una butaca de color rojo sangre con un bonito vestido amarillo y Draco arrodillado frente a mí :  
  
-Ginny amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
-¿No te parece que se está quemando algo en la cocina?  
  
No, definitivamente eso no era lo mejor… así que de nuevo:  
  
-Ginny amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
-¡No!, ¿estas demente? – digo horrorizada  
  
Eso mucho que menos, Draco no era un asesino ni un drogadicto para tratarlo de esa forma, sacudí la cabeza aun pensativa, creo que era mejor dejar el tema a un lado así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano volví mi cabeza hacía Ron y comencé a charlar con los que estaban sentados en la mesa que eran: Hermione, Luna (si, por increíble que suene), Ron, Remus y un primo de Jessica que era muy amable; realmente no se por que me preocupaba tanto siendo que lo más normal es que una pareja de enamorados contrajeran nupcias, ¿o no? Y total, todos allí sabían que yo no era capaz de hacer una perfecta locura, ese no era mi estilo, ó al menos eso creía yo.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaban a su fin y con ellas la alegría de Jessica, ¿por qué? Bien, por que a parte de que no vería a Harry por varios meses sus padres partirían en algunos días a España, si bien era cierto que sus planes no eran irse con ellos, tampoco deseaba tenerlos tan lejos por lo que continuamente se despertaba en las noches llorando y pidiéndole a Harry que hablara con ellos para que se quedaran en Inglaterra, pero lamentablemente eso no era algo que los señores Hayes pudiesen decidir ya que la empresa del señor Joseph había decidido cambiarlo de país y él nada podía hacer; decidido a que su esposa no sufriera más (¡vamos! Todos sabemos que ella era solo una niña aunque estuviese casada) Harry nos pidió que los acompañáramos al aeropuerto a despedir a los padres de Jess, cosa que gustosos aceptamos: nunca pensé que vería a Jessica Hayes tan triste, estaba casi desecha… era como si la vida se le fuera en aquellas dos personas que la tenía abrazada en aquellos instantes, no quería tener que verla así ¡por merlín! Ella era mi mejor amiga, por lo que con cuidado le susurre a Harry al oído: ¿Por qué no la dejas ir un tiempo con ellos?, de inmediato él negó con la cabeza haciéndome pensar que era un tonto orgulloso pero tuve que retractarme cuando me respondió: "Se lo propuse esta mañana y me dijo que no".  
  
Finalmente después de unos 20 minutos de espera anunciaron que el vuelo partiría, por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire, Jessica se despego de su padre y se sostuvo de Harry a quien el señor Joseph abrazo con cariño verdadero antes de despedirse con un potente: "Hasta luego Harry" y caminar con su esposa hasta la puerta de abordaje, haciendo que Jess deseara con todas sus fuerzas que nada hubiese cambiado en su vida.

* * *

**Hola, se que he tardado mucho pero he tenído una semana para locos, así que... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que pueda leer pronto sus rr...  
  
BYE  
  
Gracias  
  
P.D: Se acerca el final de nuestro ff :(**


	22. De regreso al colegio

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Eri:** Hola Eri! :D saludos desde el país vecino, que bien que te hayan gustado los capitulos, jajaja no te preocupes, desde hae más de 4 meses que tengo listo otro ff (del cual no voy a dar adelanto) pero que lamentablemente no saldra al "aire" inmediatamente despues de este, tengo que darles un descanso, no es justo! :) lo que si creo que sacare al aire casi de inmediato es un songfic, aunque a mi no me gustan mucho los songfic, se me ocurrio algo lindo para uno.  
Nos hablamos Bye Cuidate  
  
**Dan:** Hola! que bien que te hayan gustado los capitulos, y debo decirte que eres el 2º lector hombre que tengo por que casi ningún hombre lee estos romances rosa jajaja, la verdad es que son muy cursi... Oo no se como escribo esas cursilerias por que yo noy soy para nada romantica. El acto de grado para mi fue de lo mejor!!, era genial la atmosfera y a juzgar por lo que tengo pensado para el último capitulo se va a desarrollar una atmosfera mejor ; a que te refieres con eso de que Ginny pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado Draco? Oo siendo que cambio con ella para bien... no entiendo eso, ahh! no te gusta que Draco sea bueno?? como puede ser??... Si, ya se está terminando, pero creo que voy a hacer un songfic. Ahora vamos con lo que me dices de tus ff: como que son muy fuertes?, no entiendo? Oo son de muertes?, porno?, novelas de asesinatos en serie?, por que sinceramente es lo unico que me puedo imaginar con esas descripciones. Por cierto, una pregunta que espero me contestes por que tengo curiosidad, que edad tienes?  
Bueno, espero tus rr Bye  
  
**Rosy:** Hola Rosy, muchas gracias por tu rr, si la verdad es que ya se hace justo y necesario que Draco se le declare a Ginny, pero... pero mujer!! ¬¬ como se te ocurre que va a suceder algo entre Pansy y Draco?? noooo!! eso nunca, jajajajajaja... down pansy! todas odiamos a Pansy, yo como que voy a formar una liga anti Pansy y anti Cho, y anti Umbrige por que la pura realidad es que no las soporto, me caen de la patada.  
Bueno, espero tu rr Bye Cuidate Hablamos Lil Sonis: Hola Lil!! muchas gracias por tu rr, jajaja si ya me imagino que andaras con los examenes.  
Bye Cuidate  
  
**Yoru:** Hola Yoru! que bueno que te hayan gustado los capitulo :), no te preocupes si eres lenta para leer porque vas junto con el resto aunque leas los cap. después :D.  
Hablamos Cuidate Saludos  


* * *

CAP. 15 DE REGRESO AL COLEGIO  
  
Las vacaciones terminaron obligando a Jessica a quedarse quieta y a acostumbrarse de una buena vez a su vida de casada, lo cual sin duda alguna hizo muy feliz a Harry quien a pesar de todo se quedo relativamente tranquilo el día que partimos de nuevo en el expreso a Hogwarts… ese día sin embargo no fue de lo mejor para mi puesto que por motivos "familiares" (de mi familia no de la suya) Draco no pudo venir a acompañarme, mientras me sentaba en el compartimiento junto con Jessica (quien no dejaba de hablar sobre algo de la saeta de fuego de Harry) me di cuenta de que no valía la pena continuar ocultando mi noviazgo con Draco, pero… claro estaba, tampoco podía llamar a mi madre por la chimenea de la sala común para decírselo, me imagine por un momento aquella escena:  
  
-Hola madre – digo arrodillada desde el suelo  
  
-Hola cariño, ¿sucede algo malo?  
  
-No, en realidad te llamo por que tengo algo muy importante que decirte – añado con una sonrisa inocente en mis labios  
  
-Pues… adelante entonces – dice ella con expresión de curiosidad  
  
-Draco Malfoy y yo somos novios  
  
-¿COMO DICES? – grita mi madre antes de caer desmayada en frente de la chimenea ocasionando que los gemelos corran hasta ella para ayudarla  
  
Está bien, acepto que la perspectiva no era la mejor pero ya estaba harta de tener que estar viendo a Draco en el campo que quedaba en la colina cercana a mi casa en horas cercanas al atardecer y con los 5 sentidos en constante vigilancia por si a alguno de mis hermanos ó sobrinos se les ocurría subir allí. Era como que… demasiado, quería que mi familia supiera que éramos novios y que tal vez nos casaríamos en el futuro, eso claro si mi padre no asesinaba a Draco primero; dejando de lado esos pensamientos levante la mirada hacía la ventana y observe como el paisaje se volvía completamente agreste y algunas nubes de lluvia se posaban con cuidado en el cielo, esperaba que Draco estuviese bien y que al menos no se molestara en pensar en la presencia de Pansy, sinceramente ella no valía para nada el hecho de que se le subiera la tensión gracias a una rabia, pero bueno… era en cierta forma muy comprensible puesto que para soportar a Pansy se debía de tener valor, coraje y no tener la varita a mano ó de lo contrario de seguro terminarías en Azkaban por haber asesinado a una persona "inocente" (¿inocente? ¿Inocente? ¿Cómo puedes decir que Pansy es inocente? – exclamo Hermione con los brazos levantado mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos), reí por lo bajo pensando en aquello, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que Parkinson saliera como corcho de botella de la mansión Malfoy ha donde nunca entraras tú Ginevra dijo una vocecita chillona dentro de mi cabeza desconcertándome, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que se tan realista?, sinceramente eso era una gran tontería que en muchas ocasiones no me dejaba tranquila… ¡sabía de muy buena fuente (yo misma) que Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy me odiarían toda la vida! ¿Entonces por qué me empeñaba en repetirme que nunca podría pisar la mansión Malfoy si ya de antemano lo sabía? Mis pensamientos solo fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí bajo mi nariz el olor de un pastelillo de chocolate, por lo que mire al frente y me encontré con Jessica sosteniendo el dichoso pastelillo ante mi, y por lo visto llevaba bastante allí puesto que ya tenía expresión de preocupación.  
  
-Lo siento Jess – dije tomando el pastel y cortando con la mano un trozo – es que me distraje  
  
-Pero ¡vaya distracción Ginn!, estaba a punto de llamar a alguno de los prefectos para que me ayudara a sacarte de la… - Jessica puso cara de misterio y se acerco tanto a mi que nuestras narices quedaron a un palmo de distancia – dimensión desconocida  
  
-¡Por merlín Jessica! – exclamo sonriendo – pareces una perfecta loca, por lo visto el estar casada no te hizo madurar  
  
-Estoy casada Ginny – comenzó ella mientras comía un trozo de pastel – pero… solo tengo 16  
  
-17 cariño, que los cumplas dentro de 2 meses no implica nada – agregue divertida  
  
-Si, ya lo se… pero continuó siendo una niña  
  
-Está bien, está bien... una niña que adelanto una etapa de su vida  
  
-¡Exacto! Aunque el universo siga pensando que soy demasiado joven yo siento que no puedo ser más feliz  
  
-Me alegro por ti amiga – dije alegremente  
  
Estuvimos un rato en silencio mientras cada una comía su trozo de pastel hasta que Jessica volvió a hablar y lo hizo con un tono de voz bastante extraño… como si estuviese pensando que lo que iba a decir desataría una tormenta  
  
-Ginny, ¿ya pensaste en como decirle a tus padres lo de…Draco?  
  
-¿Lo de Draco? – levante una ceja extrañada - ¿qué hay con él?  
  
-Bueno… es que ya tienen 7 meses de novios, ¿no crees que merecen saberlo?  
  
-En eso estaba pensando – admití apenada – es que… no se como decírselos  
  
-Sabes, es muy fácil – dijo Jess sonriendo con malicia – solo tienes que abrir la boca, y gesticular mientras formas las palabras: "mamá, papá Draco es mi novio"  
  
-La que va a gesticular aquí eres tu – exclame divertida arrojándole la envoltura de una rana de chocolate la cual le golpeo la frente  
  
-¡OYE! ESO ES TRAMPA – dijo ella molestándose falsamente – cuando volvamos le diré a Harry lo que me hiciste  
  
-No me importa  
  
-Está bien, ahora vamos en serio, pienso que deberías de decirle a tu madre de una vez por todas, al final de cuentas se va a enterar  
  
-Si, lo se Jess… solo dejemos que termine el año escolar para eso… sería inaudito que le enviara una carta diciéndole eso, ¿sabes lo que haría?  
  
Jessica negó con la cabeza mientras abría otro paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate con maní, ¡por merlín! No se como se mantenía delgada si comía tanto  
  
-Me enviaría un vociferador, eso haría – culminé con decisión  
  
-Si, es cierto… ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en como tratar la situación – dijo Jessica dando por terminada la conversación  
  
El resto del camino fue tranquilo y carente de emociones, por lo que cuando llegamos a Hogwarts lo agradecí infinitamente lo único malo fue el hecho de que Jessica se separaría de mi a su respectiva casa y sala común, por suerte todavía compartíamos Estudios Muggles, así que después de todo no me sentí tan mal.

* * *

Los meses pasaron de una forma vertiginosa por lo que ya comenzábamos a estudiar para los EXTASIS, quería ser relacionista extranjera así que debía de tener un EXTASIS en estudios muggles, uno en transformaciones (no se para que), uno en historia de la magia, uno en DCAO… en fin, la única materia que no me exigía un EXTASIS era Pociones, así que comencé a trabajar duro para obtener todo lo que necesitaba, en esos días estuve al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en la mansión Malfoy, y debo decir que la situación no era para anda alentadora pues los padres de Draco se empeñaban en mantenerlo en compañía de Pansy y además ahora le exigían que asistiera a reuniones que Draco llamaba "de negocios" pero hasta un ciego se daba cuenta de que algo tenía que ver Voldemort tras todo eso, el problema era que yo no podía preguntarle, él tenía que decírmelo por su cuenta, aunque no parecía querer hacerlo; aquella tarde estaba en la biblioteca sumida en un gran tomo de leyes mágicas cuando una lechuza llegó hasta mi, traía 2 sobres en el pico lo cual me causo extrañeza, ¿Quién me enviaba tantas cartas? Si además hacía 5 minutos que acaba de terminar de leer una de Draco.  
  
_" Querida Ginny, espero que esta carta no te importune en algún examen ni nada por el estilo pues le di ordenes precisas a Otto de que no te la entregara si estabas en medio de uno de tus EXTASIS, pero estoy tan feliz que debo decirte esto:  
  
Las invitaciones están listas, ¿puedes creerlo? Al fin, Ron y yo podremos casarnos, déjame decirte que la pequeña Andreina será la encargada de arrojar las flores, mientras que la pequeña Pamela llevara los anillos, ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es increíble? Además de que tu madre está más que feliz por que Percy decidió asistir al matrimonio por lo que me ha dicho que tengo el titulo de la mejor nuera (debo decirte que esto no le agrado para nada a Fleur quien arrugo el entrecejo de inmediato.  
Bien, en vista de que es usted la madrina mi linda señorita su hermano estableció que la fecha del matrimonio sería para finales de tu año escolar, aunque yo apunte que era preferible que fuese durante tus vacaciones y ¡si! Gane la partida. Por cierto, Draco hablo ayer con Harry en el ministerio, y según palabras del esposo de Jessica (que debo informarte se ha vuelto muy apuesto ya que se dejo creer barba) ha aceptado estar en nuestra boda sin problema alguno, lo única condición que puso era que su novia una tal Ginevra Wesley asistiera como su pareja ¿sabes quien es ella?  
  
Esto es todo lo que tengo para contarte por los momentos pequeña  
  
Te quiero mucho Cuídate Besos Hermione P.D: El otro sobre es tu invitación"  
_  
Sonriendo por lo que acababa de leer con respecto a mi novio tome el otro sobre y lo abrí con la curiosidad al máximo, apenas lo extraje de su envoltorio este libero un delicado perfume a Jazmín que lleno todos mis sentidos, esa Hermione si que era detallista… a continuación decidí leerla por lo que deje que mis ojos se deslizaran por la lisa superficie color beige que presentaba en la parte superior una gran R enlazada con una H, ambas en relieve. Dentro de la invitación se leía:  
  
Ronald B. Wesley y Hermione J. Granger, en unión de sus padres, y hermanos tienen el gusto de invitarlo a su matrimonio, ceremonia que se efectuara el día 20 de Agosto del año en curso a las 8 PM, Por favor confirme vía lechuza su asistencia. Alrededor del escrito caían pequeños corazones también color beige los cuales se deslizaban con gracia por la superficie.  
  
¡Que espectáculo! Hermione se había lucido, no podía haberle quedado mejor, en ese momento mi animó subió hasta lo máximo, y se vino un poco abajo cuando volví a ver el gran tomo de leyes que estaba esperándome bajo mis narices, ¡que horror!; con un suspiro muy profundo deje la invitación a un lado y regrese mi vista a el titulo: "SERES MÁGICOS DE ASPECTO TEMIBLE", estas leyes si que iban a ser interesantes.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Malfoy, Draco se encargaba de escoger el traje que llevaría al matrimonio el cual luego se encargaría de doblar con mucho cuidado y guardar en una gaveta que solo él podía abrir para que ni su madre ni Pansy preguntaran por que tenía ese traje apartado con tanto recelo, le disgustaba tener que darle explicaciones a la tonta de Pansy cuando ella no tenía nada que ver en su vida, y que además el no la dejaría tener nada que ver.  
  
Con toda la paciencia posible Draco tomo una de las túnicas negras que tenía al fondo de su closet y la observo por un rato para luego rechazarla y regresarla a su lugar, quizás una color marrón chocolate le vendría bien… pero no quería ir vestido como podría ir el novio y mucho menos mejor que el hermano de su novia, de modos que rechazo esa también y tomo una color Gris claro que venía justo tras esa, la observo durante un rato y asintió tranquilo, ¡la había encontrado! Estaba perfecta e incluso sabía que no iría mejor que Ron, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que cualquiera de los trajes que tenía en su armario era mejor que alguno que mi hermano pudiera usar que de seguro sería de 2º, de inmediato se regaño mentalmente y dejo esas tonterías de lado ¡que estúpido al pensar eso! Mejor es que olvidara esos estratos sociales de una vez por todas.  
Estaba tan entretenido con sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando Pansy apareció en su puerta y se coló hasta dentro de su cuarto deteniéndose justo detrás de él, aquel día usaba una túnica de color verde agua de mangas tres cuartos y falda unos 5 centímetros debajo de la rodilla  
  
-Hola cielo – saludo (¡Dejen que le ponga las manos encima! – dije mientras los chicos me sujetaban por los brazos)  
  
-¡Pansy! – Draco dio un respingo – me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vine a visitarte tontito – respondió ella riendo tontamente - ¿no te alegra verme?  
  
-Si – Draco sonrió – tanto como me alegra ver una banshee  
  
-¡Por que tienes que ser así! – exclamo Pansy con los puños cerrados fuertemente - ¿acaso no te parezco bonita?  
  
-Si, es verdad ¿cómo puedo ser tan malo?, en realidad Pansy – Draco la tomo de las manos luciendo su mirada más romántica – eres tan bella como una banshee con permanente y tan fascinante como un loro practicando tap  
  
Definitivamente aquello no le agrado para nada a Pansy quien de un tirón se soltó de Draco a la vez que lo miraba con odio  
  
-Escúchame bien Draco Malfoy por que solo te lo diré una vez – las mejillas de Pansy se encendieron de la ira – yo tengo la capacidad de hacer desaparecer tu felicidad con la pelirroja tan rápido que apenas sabrás que sucedió, ¿me entendiste?  
  
-Solo escuche un chirrido de echo  
  
-Es mejor que comiences a tratarme como me lo merezco ó tu padre se enterar de que tú eres…  
  
En ese momento Draco escucho las pisadas de alguien que se movía por el pasillo, si escuchaban a Pansy estaba acabado, si la tomaba por los hombros de seguro esta chillaría como un gatito asustado y… ¡por merlín! ¿No tenías más opciones? Con un movimiento demasiado repentino para Pansy, Draco la tomo por lo hombros y le estampo un beso en los labios (¡Ahora si! Pueden ir a visitarme en Azkaban por que Pansy muere hoy) dejándola aturdida y algo perdida, sin embargo la persona que venía por el pasillo sonrió inmensamente al verlos  
  
-¡Draco! – Narcisa se adentro en la habitación mientras su hijo despegaba a Pansy de sus labios tan repentinamente como la había acercado y tomaba a la misma por la cintura - ¿es verdad lo que estoy viendo?  
  
-Completamente madre – dijo él siguiéndole el juego, tenía todo el lápiz labial de la chica regado por la boca – estaba… estaba… estaba besando a Pan  
  
-¡ES ESPECTACULAR!, CUANDO TU PADRE SEPA ESTO – la mujer tenía lágrimas brillándole en los ojos – SE SENTIRA TAN FELIZ  
  
-¿No es genial eso cariño? – preguntó mi novio apretando un poco a la chica entre sus brazos al ver que esta seguía en estado de Shock  
  
-¿Ah? Si, es genial… simplemente genial  
  
-¡Esto tiene que saberlo Lucius en este momento! – dejándolos solos Narcisa echo a correr de vuelta por el pasillo  
  
Cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que los pasos habían dejado de escucharse, alejo a Pansy de su lado y la coloco justo frente a él para verla a los ojos  
  
-SI LLEGAS A DECIR UNA PALABRA DE GINNY DESPUES DE ESTO TE LO JURO QUE NO RESPONDO, ¿OK?  
  
-Ya veremos – dijo la chica con sorna alejándose de él y perdiéndose también por el pasillo

* * *

Por fin… examen final de DCAO, debo aceptar que aun cuando me hicieron derrotar a un gusarajo (Quizás fuese ha atacarme contándome una historia que me hiciera llorar) el examen estuvo mucho más sencillo de lo que pensaba, es más… no tenía idea de por que Luna, que caminaba a mi lado tratando de arreglar una de las flores que llevaba en el cabello las cuales eran grandes y con colores vibrantes, insistía en que había tenido muchos problemas con los embrujos paralizantes de 3º grado.  
  
-Te lo digo Ginevra, ese examinador la tenia tomada conmigo – dijo ella dejando ya de luchar con una flor y quitándosela del cabello  
  
- La verdad es que a mi me pareció muy sencillo, no deberías de preocuparte tanto, estoy segura de que te ira bien – dije sacando una cajita de caramelos de menta de mi bolsillo y ofreciéndole uno - ¿quieres?  
  
-No gracias – Luna sonrió – estoy a dieta, además tengo pruebas de que esos caramelos los hacen con saliva de…  
  
-¡Luna que asco! – exclame con el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba muy de cerca mi caramelo como dudando - ¿de donde sacas esas cosas?  
  
-De un reportaje que hizo uno de los colaboradores de mi padre – explico ella mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su negro cabello  
  
-Si ellos lo dicen, pero sea de lo que sea la saliva estos caramelos son deliciosos – dije comiendo uno el cual hizo que al hablar mi aliento fuese helado  
  
-Al menos huelen muy bien  
  
-GINEVRA – se escucho un grito a nuestras espaldas haciéndonos frenar, a mi lado Luna abrió mucho más los ojos asustándome un poco, pero me tranquilice al ver que era Jessica, sin embargo mi angustia volvió cuando vi su expresión de desespero  
  
-Jessica, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Ginny, Trewlaney acaba de decirme que Harry está en serio peligro de muerte, me lo dijo apenas termine mi examen de adivinación  
  
Divertidas Luna y yo nos lanzamos miradas furtivas, se sabía que Trewlaney era famosa por sus desesperados intentos de captar atención prediciendo la muerte de su alumno más célebre, y suponiendo que sabía lo de su matrimonio con Jessica, ahora se iba a dedicar a preocupar a mi amiga con tontadas como aquella.  
  
-¿De nuevo? – dijimos ambas  
  
-¿Cómo que de nuevo? – Jessica relajo su expresión de tensión y se me quedo mirando fijamente  
  
-Bueno… es que Trewlaney es famosa por eso Jess – dijo Luna – todos los años le predecía la muerte de una manera distinta a Potter  
  
-¿Todos los años? ¿es su pasatiempo? – ahora Jessica parecía molesta  
  
-Así es, por lo que yo en tu lugar estaría un 100 segura de que Harry está en casa comiendo un poco de maní mientras ve la televisión  
  
-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Luna a mi lado  
  
-Nada importante, no te preocupes – añadió Jess – pero no creo que Harry este comiendo maní, no le gusta  
  
-¡Ah! En ese caso tal vez está comiendo…  
  
-¿Palomitas de maíz?  
  
-¡Eso mismo! ¿por qué no vamos todas y nos tomamos algo en las cocinas?  
  
-Si, eso sería genial – aceptaron Luna y Jessica comenzando a caminar conmigo a través del corredor que dirigía all

* * *

Finalmente, después de unos 3 días más el año escolar llegó a su fin, ahora iría directo a casa y esperaría la lechuza que me diría como me había ido en mis EXTASIS, esperaba poder obtener todos los que necesitaba para que me dieran la especialidad que había elegido, no podía esperar más a estar detrás de un escritorio muy bonito usando una túnica color azul marino brillante, ¡que bien! Esa mañana el viaje en tren se hizo rápido y divertido puesto que Luna, Jessica, Alexander (el novio de Luna que era una chico totalmente diferente a ella) y yo jugamos Snap explosivo hasta que al pobre Alex uno le estallo en la cara y le quemo alguno mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la cara, esto ocasiono que Jessica le arrojara un chorro de agua sobre la cabeza con su varita que lo bañó hasta los brazos con lo que Luna y yo reímos mucho más.  
  
Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación 9 3/4 unas cuantas horas más tarde y bajamos al anden, me sentí súper feliz de ver a todos mis hermanos allí esperándome junto con mis padres, Hermione y un muy apuesto Harry (no se por que pero se veía lindo), de inmediato me arroje a los brazos de Percy, no podía creerlo, ¡estaba allí! Con cariño él me abrazo mientras me susurraba una: "Te extrañe tanto", ahora lo único que me hacía falta era ver a Draco y por supuesto conocer a mi sobrina Pamela, que era la hija de Percy y Penélope y que según la carta de Hermione sería la encargada de llevar los anillos, junto a nosotros estaban la pareja "platino" como los llamaban Ron y Hermione: Harry y Jessica, estaban muy abrazados como si las personas a su alrededor no fuesen importantes ¡se veían tan lindos! Pero justo cuando se estaban besando, George se acerco a ellos y les arrojo un hechizo para que no pudieran despegarse de los labios, lo cual hizo que Jessica se molestara tanto que sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo brillante y para cuando lograron separarse admitió tener un dolor terrible de cabeza lo cual ayudo a que mi madre le armara un gran escándalo a George mientras todos caminábamos hacía la barrera, en esos momentos me encontraba más que feliz, pero de igual manera no lograba dejar de extrañar a mi querido Draco.

* * *

_**¡Que capitulo más largo! Oo me parecío que nunca terminaría, jajaja pero está bien para complacer a las personas que estuvieron esperando por mi actualización :D, les cuento que esto está por llegar a su fin... es más, ya cada vez nos aproximamos más... demasiado :( yo no quiero :'( pero asi es todo, que más se puede hacer?. En fin, espero que me dejen mucho rr con sus comentarios Bye Se cuidan P.D: Dejo abierto el hecho de que me den ideas graciosas para el final! :)**_


	23. Semanas Antes del Gran paso

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Yoru:** Hola Yoru!! que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo! :) ¿no lo sentiste largo? pues la verdad es que yo si Oo pero creo que solo fue por que pase más de una semana sin ideas tratando de pasarlo, siii que asco! Draco besando a Pansy, pero que más le quedaba al pobre, era eso ó dejar que su madre se enterara de Ginny antes de lo esperado! :P el capitulo que sigue a este te va a encartar por que se arma tremendo lio en la mansión Malfoy, jajaja.  
Por los momentos me despido  
Bye  
Hablamos  
  
**Rosy:** Hola!! :D que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, y si... tienes razón, Pansy es un esperpento horrible, la odio más jajajajaja!.  
Bueno, espero que te guste este cap  
Bye  
Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 16  
  
SEMANAS ANTES DEL GRAN PASO  
  
No era que me quejara de lo que estaba sucediendo pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de correr para acá y para allá ayudando a Hermione, inclusive la señora Granger (que era muy simpática) estaba cansada, ¿qué dejarían los demás? La única que parecía con exceso de baterías era Herm, puesto que en una misma mañana nos tuvo caminando por al menos 5 tiendas donde vendían artículos para matrimonio en busca de un liguero bonito puesto que el que traía el vestido no le gustaba (¿Quién la entiende? Ese vestido lo había mandado a hacer a su gusto y andaba en busca de otro liguero puesto que ese no le gustaba, ¡incomprensible! Pero que más da… así es Hermione), por fin, unas 2 horas después encontró una que le encantó lo que hizo que la señora Granger y yo suspiráramos aliviadas, en realidad era muy lindo de un color blanco brillante con un bordadito en perlas del mismo color, sin embargo pienso que era demasiada molestia por un liguero. Para completar el día esa misma tarde teníamos que ir a probarnos los vestidos las damas de honor y yo, además de Pamela y Andreina quienes además no se llevaban para nada bien puesto que a Pamela le gustaba muchísimo buscarle problemas a la tranquila Andreina y al final siempre terminaban peleándose por lo que tuvimos que pedirle a Penélope que viniera con nosotras para que controlara a su hija, por suerte ella acepto feliz ya que por sus propias palabras había deseado salir para comprar otro vestido para el matrimonio.  
  
Al llegar a la tienda salio a nuestro encuentro una señora de aspecto presumido de largos cabellos negros y nariz respingona que iba a ataviada con una hermosa blusa de seda blanca y unos pantalones negros a la medida, esta al ver a Hermione la saludo con extremo cariño y hasta la abrazo y le preguntó por Ron, supuse que era que ya Hermione le había hecho millones de visitas, pero cuando la misma señora me pidió que entrara al probador con mi vestido y saliera para ver como me quedaba, me quedé fría al escuchar que Herm le decía: "Encontré el liguero perfecto Abuela, no podrás creer lo bien que combina con el vestido"; ¿Abuela? ¿Aquella señora era su abuela?, inclusive me dio un poco de risa, por lo que entre de inmediato al probador y me coloque el vestido: en mi caso era color azul pastel largo con volados en la falda, y sujeto en el cuello lo cual dejaba un trozo de mi espalda al descubierto, además los tirantes tenían a todo lo largo unos mínimos cuadritos brillantes, me mire por un rato en el espejo y sonreí con satisfacción, la abuela de Hermione hacía muy bonitos diseños, decidida salí para que todas observaran mi vestido y me asombre al ver que hasta aplausos gane por modelarlo, ¡que bien se sentía todo aquello! Ahora cuando Draco me viera se quedaría de una pieza, no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de un detalle muy importante: Hermione había dicho que Draco había aceptado ir al matrimonio, así que tomando en cuenta que Ron era mi hermano y Draco mi novio y la boda era de uno de los Wesley, mis padres estarían allí y eso me daría el chance de decirles todo acerca de lo mío con un Malfoy.  
  
-¿Ginny? – Hermione se detuvo delante de mi y me tomo por la cintura a la vez que plisaba un poco la tela del vestido ajustándolo más a mi figura - ¿no te parece que está un poco flojo en la cintura?  
  
-Bueno… no realmente pero… quizás si lo dejas un poco más ajustado también se vería bien  
  
-Así me gusta – dijo Herm riendo por lo bajo mientras del probador de junto salía la pequeña Andreina, su vestido era color perla de tiros pero con la espalda cubierta y una falda larga, ¡había quedado perfecto para una niña!  
  
-¡Andreina! – exclamo Penelope visiblemente emocionada - ¡que hermosa te ves!  
  
-Si, tienes mucha razón – añadió una chica de largo cabello negro con platinas cuyo nombre era Erica, ella era una de las primas favoritas de Hermione, por lo que ocupaba el lugar de dama de honor – cuando le coloquen el tocado de perlas que llevara en el cabello, de seguro lucirá como todo un ángel  
  
Estuvimos en la tienda cerca de 2 horas, hasta que Hermione consideró que todo estaba en orden por lo que encantada, su abuela nos entrego una inmensa bolsa con el vestido y los accesorios a cada una a la vez que le aseguraba a Herm que estaría presente para el matrimonio.

* * *

Por su parte los chicos se encargaban de buscar sus respectivos trajes, aun cuando Fred y George solo se ocupaban de hacerle chistes pesados a Ron con los cuales ponerlo nervioso, y por lo visto lo estaban logrando.  
  
-¡Vamos Ron! No les hagas caso a Fred y a George, sabes que todo va a salir bien – decía Harry mientras tomaba la chaqueta negra que le tendía un hombre mayor de aspecto agradable dentro de la tienda de trajes  
  
-Si, eso siempre lo dicen – comenzó a decir Fred mientras el vendedor que lo atendía ajustaba la chaqueta también negra que este usaba en esos momentos  
  
-Pero luego no saben que decir cuando la marcha nupcial ha sonado por 10 minutos y la novia aun no ha salido – exclamo la voz de George desde dentro de uno de los probadores  
  
-PODRIAN DEJAR DE INSINUAR QUE HERMIONE ME VA A DEJAR PLANTADO – gritó Ron quien se encontraba de pie sobre una plataforma en la que una señora de cabello blanco arreglaba los ruedos de sus pantalones que para variar eran de un color negro brillante  
  
-Joven tranquilícese – dijo el señor que atendía a Harry quien se encontraba riendo mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca que tenía bajo la chaqueta – nadie lo va a dejar plantado, eso se lo puedo asegurar  
  
-¡Ah! Señor Alfred, eso solo se lo dice por que no conoce a nuestra cuñada - comenzó a decir George pero se vio obligado a morderse la lengua cuando observo la mirada asesina que le mandaba Harry  
  
-Eso es una mentira del tamaño de África – exclamo Percy a quien la mayoría había olvidado por completo, pero que también se encontraba probándose su traje de gala – Hermione es una gran chica, nunca haría algo as  
  
-¿Estas tratando de congraciarte con nosotros ó qué Percy? – dijo Fred el cual ya estaba completamente vestido, llevaba una camisa blanca de aspecto delicado bajo un chaleco color crema, una corbata de lazo negra y para culminar la chaqueta negra con pantalones a juego (¡Te ves muy lindo Fred! – dice Hermione entre risas mientras el gemelo arruga el entrecejo)  
  
-Solo trato de que en este lugar no piensen que Hermione es una loca que puede salir corriendo de una iglesia cada vez que se lo proponga – le reprochó Percy molesto mientras una chica de largo cabello amarillo lo ayudaba con las medidas de su chaleco  
  
-Ese color le queda muy bien joven – dijo el señor Alfred en dirección a Harry quien se encontraba probándose una camisa color azul eléctrico  
  
-¿No le parece que no combino con el resto?  
  
-Si usted es el padrino se le permiten esos lujos – apuntó el anciano riendo con simpatía  
  
-En ese caso me gusta – dijo Harry contento  
  
-No, no puedes llevar esa camisa – le dijo Ron mientras trataba en vano de arreglarse el cuello de la camisa – Hermione quiere que todos nos veamos iguales  
  
-¡Oh! – Harry hizo un sonido que claramente indicaba desgano – en ese caso, olvídelo señor Alfred, me pondré mi camisa blanca  
  
-Oye Ron – dijo Fred quien ya estaba de nuevo vestido con sus jeans y franela - ¿no te has puesto a pensar que puede ser que mientras Hermione se prueba el vestido conozca al – Fred levanto dos dedos e imito la forma de unas comillas – "hombre de su vida" lo cual origine que termine contigo días antes del matrimonio  
  
-CALLATE FRED – gritaron todos en dirección al gemelos mientras le arrojaban las corbatas de lazo que tenía puestas ó estaban por colocarse haciéndolo correr tras la señora que hasta hacía minutos tomaba las medidas del ruedo del pantalón de Ron

* * *

Por otro lado, la situación en la mansión Malfoy era muy similar a la que vivían los chicos puesto que uno de los sastres más famosos del mundo mágico se encontraba en esos momentos tomándole medidas a Draco para confeccionarle lo que seria la túnica de gala que usaría para la cena familiar que tendría exactamente la noche de la boda de Ron y Hermione, por suerte su madre le había informado que se realizaría a las 6 PM puesto que los presentes debía de discutir algo sumamente importante y que ameritaba de tiempo, pues bien… fuese lo que fuese que los Malfoy pensaran conversar, este hecho mantenía en tensión a Pansy, tanto que llevaba cerca de 2 días callada y pensativa, exactamente como según Draco debía de estar, sen silencio y sin meter su estúpido "intelecto" en sus asuntos.  
  
En ese instante el sastre saco su varita y con una delicada sacudida dejó a Draco vestido con una túnica color oliva oscuro la cual brillaban como si tuviese una reflecto y que contaba con diminutos adornos en plateado, al verse en el espejo frente a si, mi novio sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
-¿Le ha gustado como ha quedado su túnica joven? – preguntó el hombre con mucho respeto  
  
-Está perfecta, muchas gracias – dijo él observando los botones de plata de la misma  
  
-¿Desea usted algo más?  
  
Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, ¿Por qué no? Tal vez la idea que tenía no fuese del todo tan descabellada… si, podía resultar  
  
-Necesito una idéntica a esta – dijo Draco señalando la túnica que llevaba puesta – pero sin los botones de plata y de color negro  
  
-Como usted desee – dijo el hombre volviendo a batir su varita ante si mismo y haciendo aparecer una delicada túnica exacta a como Draco la había pedido – aquí la tiene, espero que las disfrute  
  
-No se preocupe – el rubio sonrió – lo haré

* * *

_Hola!! aquí está!! el antepenúltimo capitulo... el próximo ya podemos despedirnos; por los momentos espero que les haya gustado todo lo que sucedío y pues que, por supuesto, me dejen rr  
  
Chao  
  
Hablamos_  
  
_Cuidense_


	24. 20 de Agosto

NOTA: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING  
  
_Respuesta a los rr:_  
  
**Eri:** Hola Eri! jajaja que bien que te hayan gustado los capitulos, Oo ¿cómo que ahora te gustan los Harry.Ginevra? Oo bueno... para tu información estoy escribiendo uno con esa pareja, jajaja don't worry... :P y pues.. si, ya se que es penoso que se termine el ff pero que más :( y pues..,. por los momentos aquí está el capitulo final que espero que lo disfrutes.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
  
**Rosy:** jajaja Hola Rosy! que bueno que te gusto ese cap, mira...la verdad es que estaba dudosa de colocar que Percy era tan... simpatico ¬¬ por que con lo que le hizo a su familia ¬¬, jajajaj XDDD si, pobre Ron, digame cuando grito: Hermione no me va dejar plantado! jajajaj XDDD estaba realmente desesperado.  
Bueno Rosy, por los momentos te dejo con el capitulo final.  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Hablamos  
  
**Yoru Black:** Hola Yoru! muchas gracias por tu rr, jajaja si chica, tienes toda la razón, Hermione como esposa debe de ser para loco, ;) jajaja me imagine que ibas a querer saber de quien era el baby, y pues... aqui dilucidas tus dudas, jajaj espero que sigamos en contacto  
Bye  
Cuidate  
Hablamos  
  
**Dan:** Hola, que tal? veo que disfrutaste los capitulos anteriores, ¿? jajaja no te vuelvas loco con lo de Pansy y Draco, ellos no son nada ni seran (al menos en este ff) ella es muy... para él, además de que le gusta descalificar a personas inocentes, que imbecil!.Vaya! que bueno que te gustaron mis ff Oo tanto así,jajaja es cierto, a veces se ven unos ff que son demasiado rosa (no son malos) pero si muy rosa!. Oye, sabes... tengo una duda, creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien? lo digo por la forma en que escribes :) (espero que esto no te moleste). Ah! pero 20 años no es mucho... Oo entonces yo estoy en pañales,jajajaja XDDD. Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que también estes bien  
Adiós  
Disfruta el cap.  
  
_Nota2:  
_Hasta aqui llega una de las historias más geniales que se me ha ocurrido escribir (desde mi punto de vista claro está) y pues... queria darle las gracias a todos ustedes que se toman la molestía de leer entrega a entrega mi ff y de dejarme rr, de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!, como siempre espero poder continuar en contacto con ustedes en alguna de las proximas historias que publique pues de verdad me parece que son unas personas geniales y unos muy buenos lectores :) jajajaja.  
Muchas Gracias por estar siempre allí presentes.  
Nos estamos hablando  
Se despide coordialmente  
_Piccolina 07 Ron's lover"_ jajaja :D  
  
_**Nota3:**_  
_Quiero agradecerle y como no, dedicar el capitulo a todas aquellas personas que en algún momento me dieron ideas para la historia, debo decir que algunas de ellas fueron tan importantes que inclusive lograron acabar con algunos de los bloqueos que tuve, así que: Muchas gracias a Gabo y Andre :) son unos chicos geniales,a M.C. ¡esa es mi amiga!, a mi amigo "el negro" (sabes que en algún momento me ayudaste) y por ultimo a la persona más importante y que de verdad me dio la clave final: Gracias!. Uds son los mejores, ¡¡sigan así!!

* * *

_CAP. 17  
  
20 DE AGOSTO  
  
_**Parte 1: 9 horas antes de las 6 PM**_  
  
La mañana estaba clara y despejada, algo que sin lugar a dudas hizo que Hermione se levantara de excelente humor y que danzara de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras escuchaba una canción romántica de su grupo muggle favorito (esto lo supimos gracias a la señora Granger quien a pesar de todo no estaba tan feliz por la perspectiva de que su hija de 18 años se casara), por su parte Ron se notaba ojeroso y asustado, es más nos hizo correr de un lado a otro en el desayuno cuando cayó al suelo desmayado después de que George le dejara una notita frente a su plato, la cual estaba escrita pretendiendo copiar la caligrafía de Hermione, en la que le decía a Ron que lo lamentaba pero que nunca podría casarse con él puesto que no soportaba la manera en que se sentaba a la mesa (¡Siempre te dije que ese detalle era muy estúpido para darle importancia George! – le reproche mientras Ron me observaba con el entrecejo fruncido y emitía un sonido de molestia), aunque eso era la tontería más grande del mundo hizo estragos sobre las emociones de Ron quien de inmediato comenzó a correr de un lado a otro pitando para finalmente dejarse caer sobre el mueble con expresión derrotada y desmayarse.  
  
-¡Pero que gran tontería! – exclamo Percy acercándose a mi (que estaba de rodillas en el suelo frente a mi querido hermano con el frasco de sales bajo su larga nariz) con un vaso de agua en la mano derecha y un pañuelo en la otra - ¡esto es inaudito!  
  
Al fondo Fred y George estaban a punto de desternillarse de la risa lo que provoco que mi madre los riñera nuevamente hasta hacerlos callar, mi padre por su parte apenas comenzaba a llegar a la planta baja y se extraño al ver todo aquel alboroto, otro tanto hizo Andreina la cual de inmediato se escondió tras su abuelo (lo adoraba en todos los sentidos de la palabra) y se abrazo a su cintura; en realidad le concedo toda la razón a mi padre de extrañarse con la escena, puesto que era algo más o menos así: Yo arrodillada al lado de Ron (que estaba tumbado en el sofá), aun con la bata de dormir de soles y lunas puesta, a mi lado Percy continuaba quejándose por la actitud de su hermano menor y al fondo, casi pegados contra la pared estaban los gemelos con mi madre riñéndoles detenida justo al frente.  
  
-Ven cariño – dijo mi padre tomando a Andreina de la mano y regresando por las escaleras con ella – es mejor que nos alejemos otro rato de aqu  
  
-¿Qué le pasa al tío Ron, abuelo?  
  
-Nada cariño, es solo que se ha quedado dormido y necesita que la tía Ginny lo despierte  
  
-¿No se desmayo?  
  
Definitivamente los niños de la actualidad no son para nada tontos pensó mi padre mientras reía por las cosas de su nieta.

* * *

En casa de Jessica, todo parecía estar en completa calma, no había nadie en la sala de estar y mucho menos en el salón donde Harry y ella se sentaban acurrucados a mirar el televisor, pero todo cambió cuando un potente gritó rompió el silencio reinante haciendo que en la habitación, en la que aun dormía el chico, este cayera de la cama con un golpe sordo; asustado por el ruido, Harry se puso de pie y salió en rápida carrera por las escaleras hacía la planta baja, quizás a Jessica le había sucedido algo y no podía reaccionar… más asustado que nunca Harry se abrió paso por entre un espeso y negro humo que salía a raudales de la cocina  
  
-JESSICA – gritó al entrar y no poder verla gracias al humo  
  
-¿HARRY? – gritó ella de regreso a la vez que tosía y sollozaba un poco – vete, no quiero que me veas, y mucho menos que veas lo que me acaba de suceder  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Esto es horrible… ¿Cómo era ese hechizo?... ¡ah si!  
  
Con un movimiento de su varita Jessica hizo desaparecer de una vez por todas el humo dejando a la vista de su esposo el "desayuno": Un par de huevo quemados, tostadas Francesas pegadas en el suelo, y algo que Harry no supo de que se trataba pero que había sido el causante del humo y de que una gran parte de la cocina estuviese ahumada (¡Siempre te dije que era mejor cocinar con magia! – le digo a Jessica quien está sentada a mi lado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro tratando de aguantar la risa) y por último pero no menos importante: Jessica, ella tenía el cabello completamente despeinado y el delantal que llevaba (que en algún momento fue blanco) había cambiado de color a uno un tanto más… digamos… ¿quemado?  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó él extrañado acercándose a la chica quien sin llegar a mirarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – ya cielo – volvió a decir Harry cuando ya la tenía entre sus brazos – no sucedió nada  
  
-Harry ¿no ves este desastre? – Jessica se cubrió la cara con las manos y continuó llorando – no soy capaz de hacer un simple huevo frito, sabía que era un error casarme, soy demasiado joven  
  
-Amor… ¿de donde sacaste eso? – Harry la abrazó con más fuerza mientras sentía como ella se apoyaba en su pecho y se calmaba un poco – eres la mejor ama de casa, solo tienes que acostumbrarte un poco, recuerda que estuviste todo el año en el colegio y no tuviste que hacer nada aquí, pero no te preocupes, resultara  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
-¡Claro que si Jessica Hayes! Yo tengo entera confianza en ti – confirmó él sujetando el delgado rostro de ella entre sus manos y secando sus lágrimas  
  
-Muchas gracias amor, pero acabas de equivocarte en algo – apuntó ella ya sonriendo  
  
-¿En que será señorita?  
  
-No soy Jessica Hayes, soy Jessica Potter  
  
Harry silbó con sorpresa, eso si que no se lo esperaba pues en varias ocasiones había escuchado a Jessica al hablar conmigo decir que no se colocaría su apellido de casada hasta que tuviese 20, ¿la razón?, no tengo ni idea… ¡oigan no puedo saberlo todo! No soy Trewlaney  
  
-Creí que tú no… - comenzó a decir él justo cuando ella coloco un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar  
  
-No creas todo lo que escuchas Harry Potter  
  
Sonriéndole Harry se acerco a su esposa y le planto un suave beso en los labios, por eso era que la quería de aquella manera, por ser tan dulce, caprichosa pero sobre todo… por ser tan divertida.

* * *

-¡Draco! – gritó una voz chillona haciendo que mi novio se revolviera entre las sabanas verde esmeralda de su cama con fastidio - ¡Draco despierta!  
  
Al segundo siguiente Draco sintió como algo grande se lanzaba sobre si y lo tomaba por la cara haciéndolo abrir los ojos, allí justo sobre él estaba Pansy, tenía nuevamente el cabello teñido de negro y con múltiples bucles sueltos además iba enfundada en una bata de dormir color azul con estrellas blancas lo cual a las 9 de la mañana resultaba ser una tortura para la vista (¡Golpearla es lo que deberías de hacer Ginny! – dijo Luna quien estaba de pie a mi lado con un montón de zanahorias muy bien acomodadas sobre el cabello formado lo que según ella era la última moda en parís)  
  
-¡Pansy! – exclamo a su vez Draco empujándola para que se quitara de encima - ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vine a despertarte mi cielo, ¿no te hace eso feliz? – dijo la chica sonriente (¿Es que acaso tenía Draco que hacerle un cartel del tamaño del palacio imperial chino?)  
  
-La verdad… es como ver…  
  
-Guárdate tus comentarios ácidos para otro momento Malfoy – apuntó ella de inmediato – no estoy de humor  
  
- Entonces bájate de mi cama de inmediato Parkinson, por que me parece de muy mal gusto que te metas en la habitación de un hombre a plenas… - Draco observo su reloj de mesa – 9:10 AM y además en una bata de dormir tan horrible como esa  
  
-Muy bien – la morena se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta – veremos que piensas de esto que hice hoy a las 6 de la tarde  
  
-Lo mismo que pienso en estos momentos – dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama con mucho sueño aun  
  
-Ya lo veremos Draco mi vida, ya lo veremos  
  
Y sin más se marcho por el pasillo de vuelta a su habitación dejando a Draco deseando poder estar a mi lado lo más pronto posible

* * *

_**Parte 2: Faltando 5 minutos para las 6 PM  
**_  
Tomando en cuenta que se aproximaba la hora de la "reunión misteriosa" que se efectuaría en la mansión Malfoy, Draco decidió subir a su habitación para vestirse, y aun cuando ya tenía planeado como escaparse para asistir al matrimonio hubo algo que lo impulso a dar un paso mucho mayor, por lo que con cuidado se encerró en su cuarto y tomo su bolso de cuero negro del closet, hacía tanto tiempo que no la usaba que ya casi la había olvidado así que, dejándola abierta sobre su cama comenzó a doblar varias túnicas, pantalones y camisas las cuales llevaría consigo a la boda, no tenía idea de porque pero su 6to sentido le decía que no iba a ocurrir nada bueno en aquel lugar y además recordando el hecho de que su padre deseaba convertirlo en un mortifago era mejor alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.  
  
Finalmente cuando el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesa de noche marcó las 6 en punto, Draco tomo una bocana de aire y salio de camino al comedor, lucía sumamente elegante en aquella túnica verde oliva que el día anterior habían le habían confeccionado. Lentamente y en completo silencio, el rubio llegó hasta la puerta del comedor en donde ya se encontraban Pansy y sus padres, aquella tarde la idiota llevaba una túnica color amarillo pastel con hermosos volados en las mangas, esta al ver a Draco sonrió abiertamente y se abalanzó sobre él  
  
-¡Cálmate amor! – dijo Draco con desgana sonriendo falsamente, tenía que darle una buena impresión a sus padres de ese modo evitaría problemas – estas muy linda hoy  
  
-Gracias "Draqui" – Draco sonrió con molestia, si volvía a llamarlo "Draqui" la ahorcaría allí delante de sus padres – ven, siéntate  
  
Draco observo con avidez el inmenso reloj de arena que se encontraba justo frente a él y que enmarcaba de una manera exageradamente elegante el hermoso comedor de la mansión, solo habían pasado 5 minutos ¿es qué acaso las horas no podían pasar más rápido?, de forma tranquila y aun sonriendo forzadamente Draco tomó asiento junto a Pansy y exactamente frente a su padre quien lo miraba de forma orgullosa, casi con respeto como si viera reflejado en su hijo algo maravilloso, algo que el hubiese deseado ser a toda costa.  
  
-Bien, ya que estamos todos creo que es justo que comience la cena – dijo Narcisa contenta dando una palmada con la que, sobre la brillante superficie de cristal de la mesa aparecieron varios platones, fuentes de plata y jarras igualmente de plata las cuales tenían grabada el escudo de la familia  
  
Todo comenzó de una manera maravillosa, hablaron de diversas cosas entre las que no figuraban los mortifagos, Voldemort ó las familias muggles que recientemente habían muerto sin ninguna necesidad, esto animó a Draco quien pudo disfrutar un poco más de su comida, a su lado Pansy no le quitaba la mirada de encima, como si pensara que de un momento a otro él saldría huyendo dando gritos como loco y la verdad es que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad puesto que lo que más deseaba Draco en esos momentos era que la tierra se lo tragara y no lo dejara salir más ¡estaba desesperado! Y para empeorar su situación parecía que su padre ya se había dado cuenta de ello.  
  
Sabiendo que si su madre ó su padre le preguntaban que le sucedía, tendría que confesar, este decidió cambiar un poco la expresión de su rostro por una más relajada y feliz aunque no estaba del todo seguro de si lo estaba logrando, pues sentía los músculos del rostro demasiado tensos como para tener una idea clara de cual era en ese instante la impresión que daba; por fin, después de lo que pareció una larga y horrible tortura Draco observo que el reloj marcaba las 7 en punto, solo faltaban 30 minutos de espera, ¡eso podría soportarlo!, sin embargo no fue así y todo gracias a Lucius  
  
-He visto hoy en el ministerio a Arthur Wesley – comenzó a decir el hombre con prepotencia mientras tomaba con cuidado su plato de postre que consistía en un trozo de waffle cubierto de chocolate (¡extraño postre para tratarse de una familia con tanto dinero! ¿no creen?), al escuchar el nombre Draco levantó la vista hacía su padre ¿sabría? ¿Pansy había abierto la boca?  
  
Con cuidado para que nadie lo notara, Draco dirigió su mirada hacía la chica a su lado pero esta continuaba con la mirada en su plato mientras cortaba un trozo del waffle.  
  
-¡No tengo idea de cómo dejan que ese tipo de gente trabaje en el ministerio! – exclamo su madre visiblemente ofendida – los Wesley son tan… tan… no se ni como definirlo, ¿qué opinas tu Pansy, cariño?  
  
-¡Ah! – Pansy despegó la vista de su postre y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo – la verdad es que ellos son sumamente desagradables, sus hijos en el colegio eran de lo peor, en especial el chico… Ronald, comía como un desesperado durante el almuerzo, por lo visto pasan hambre – concluyo encogiéndose de hombros  
  
- Si, es lo más seguro – dijo esta vez Lucius quien tenía la mirada fija en su hijo el cual sin darse cuenta había dejado que sus mejillas reflejaran su ira contenida – por que con ese trabajito que tiene el padre no creo que pueda mantener siquiera una mosca, ¡por merlín!  
  
-¿Y ellos tienen una hija? ¿no es así? – dijo Narcisa pensativa – no me imagino como será esa niña… debe tener los modales de una mujer de campo  
  
-Ni lo digas, además de que su aspecto físico es horrible – opinó Lucius a la vez que bebía de su copa de vino tinto – ese cabello rojo fuego y esas ropas de 2da que han sido usadas por sus hermanos millones de veces antes que llegaran a sus manos  
  
Ahora si que habían ido demasiado lejos, Draco no pensaba permitir que hablaran así de mí, ¿Quién diablos se creía su padre para opinar esas cosas (¿Mujer de campo? ¿Qué puede opinar ella si no es más que una recién vestida? – dijo con furia Harry apuntando a Narcisa a lo lejos), aun cuando Draco abrió la boca para mandar a sus padres al demonio hubo algo que hizo que la cerrara de nuevo  
  
-Bien… ya tenemos suficiente de esa conversación – dijo Narcisa sonriente – es hora de que te demos la noticia Draco  
  
-¿Qué noticia? – Draco levantó la cabeza por completo, tenía las mejillas de un color rojo carmesí el cual sin embargo, su madre paso por alto  
  
-Considerando que serás uno de los mejores partidarios del señor tenebroso – comenzó a explicar Lucius con un tono de voz totalmente autoritario – hemos considerado pertinente que tengas una esposa que también pertenezca a nuestras filas y que te sea fiel en todo momento  
  
Sorprendido Draco observo alternativamente a su padre y a su madre la cual sonreía con felicidad, ¿era aquello lo que estaba pensando?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Me refiero a que tu madre y yo hemos acordado junto con la familia de la chica maravillosa que tienes a tu lado – Lucius le sonrió a Pansy quien le devolvió la sonrisa de manera agradable – que ustedes dos están comprometidos para casarse 1 semana después de que te marquen como uno de nosotros  
  
-¿QUE? – gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas levantándose de la mesa tan bruscamente que hizo caer la silla y se golpeó una rodilla contra la mesa  
  
-Hijo – exclamo Narcisa horrorizada - ¿qué te ocurre? ¿estas bien?  
  
-Eso… eso nunca sucederá – dijo Draco con decisión, estaba harto de que decidieran por él, ¡por merlín ya tenía 18 años! No era un niño (Que lindo se ve cuando se enfada Ginny – dijo Jessica quien estaba sentada en el suelo a mi lado mientras Harry hablaba con Ron junto a nosotras) – primero yo ODIO a Pansy, segundo soy novio de Ginevra Wesley y me parecía una estupidez lo que dijeron de ella, y tercero NO PIENSO SER MORTIFAGO – culminó Draco gritando con furia  
  
-LO SABIA – gritó esta vez Lucius poniéndose de pie con expresión de triunfo en el rostro y a la vez una mueca de odio – SABIA QUE LO QUE DECIAN ERA CIERTO  
  
-Draco ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu familia? – dijo su madre horrorizada – nos deshonraras, seremos… seremos humillados  
  
-NO ME IMPORTA MADRE, ESTOY HARTO – gritó en respuesta él – ODIO TODO LO QUE SUCEDE EN ESTA CASA Y ODIO EL HECHO DE QUE DESCALIFIQUEN A MI NOVIA EN MIS NARICES  
  
-ELLA NO ES MAS QUE UNA APROVECHADORA – gritó esta vez Pansy poniéndose también de pie y tomando a Draco por los hombros – QUE ACASO NO VES QUE SOLO QUIERE TU DINERO  
  
-CALLATE PANSY – exclamo Draco fuera de si empujándola tan fuertemente (sin querer) que esta cayo de bruces al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – TE EXIGO QUE RETIRES LO DICHO  
  
-Ella no tiene nada que retirar Draco – dijo su padre sacando su varita y puntándolo – Eres tu quien debe hacerlo  
  
-Nunca padre, jamás me disculpare por algo que no tiene razón de ser  
  
Sinceramente la perspectiva en la mansión no era para nada maravillosa, en especial por que Lucius parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa, sin importar que el chico frente a él era su hijo, en ese momento Draco lanzó una fugaz mirada al reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para las 8, eso significaba que era el instante correcto para desaparecer de allí el problema era que si se sacaba la varita del bolsillo su padre lo atacaría de inmediato. De cualquier forma y por el ángulo por el que se le observara no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer sino esperar a ver que jugada tenía su progenitor en mente

* * *

**_Parte 3: Casi llega la hora de la verdad_**  
  
-¿TODOS ESTAN LISTOS? – gritó Billy quien se encontraba de pie frente a un grupo de al menos 14 personas las cuales charlaban animadamente entre ellas sin prestarle atención al chico, todos ya se encontraban preparados para salir camino a la iglesia, el problema ahora era repartirse entre los automóviles que Dumbledore (Uds. Saben – digo con voz divertida a los chicos a mi alrededor – tráfico de influencias) había conseguido del ministerio  
  
-No grites "carriño" – dijo Fleur acercándose a él llevando de la mano a un muy bien ataviado Gerardo el cual seria el compañero de Pamela en su recorrido con los anillos, la mujer iba vestida con una túnica de seda color plateado claro (un color bastante extraño ¿no creen?) y llevaba el cabello atado en un elegante moño – no hay necesidad de eso  
  
-Pero cielo si no me hacen caso – dijo él apuntando a las personas delante de si  
  
-¡Por favor! Presten atención – exclamo ella sin embargo nadie le hizo caso, por lo que un tanto molesta Fleur desplegó sus encantos de veela y por 1º vez obtuvo algo de atención; cuando ya todos le hicieron caso, dejo de hacerlo – por favor estamos un poco retrasados, así que debemos irnos  
  
Asintiendo, la mayoría de los presentes colaboró y por fin pudieron repartirse entre los autos.  
  
En la iglesia el cuento era muy distinto puesto que ya Hermione se encontraba en un cuarto a parte preparándose con la ayuda de todas nosotras, se veía tan hermosa puesto que el vestido era de un blanco brillante con bordado en pequeñas perlas también blancas, el corpiño del mismo era un corsé y la falda era amplia y con un poco de vuelo al final, el resto era el hermoso tocado de rosas blancas que llevaba sobre su cabello que ahora era liso y brillante; por otro lado la madrina (o sea ¡YO!) y las damas de honor usaban vestidos color azul pastel, solo que inteligentemente la abuela de Hermione había hecho un diseño diferente para los vestidos de las damas de honor, por lo que el mío era único entre el grupo.  
  
Las niñas por su parte vestían también de color blanco y sus atuendos eran idénticos lo que les daba un aire angelical espectacular; estuvimos hablando y preparando a Hermione por un espacio de 5 minutos hasta que su madre llegó a la habitación con un largo paquete en las manos lo que nos obligo a salir (aun cuando ella dijo que nos quedáramos) para darles más privacidad, sin duda todo iba a quedar de maravillas.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión Malfoy todo se había vuelto un caos total, Pansy y Narcisa se encontraban agazapadas tras un inmenso mueble que contenía la platería y la cristalería mientras Lucius perseguía a Draco atacándolo con todos los hechizos que se le venían a la mente, lo que ocasiono que en múltiples ocasiones un plato ó algún retrato se partiera en dos ó se le abriera un agujero inmenso gracias a un rayo que el rubio había logrado sortear, de cualquier forma varios de ellos consiguieron impactarlo en las piernas, brazos e inclusive en la espalda. Este último fue el que más agradeció Draco puesto que al caer al suelo logro apuntarse con su varita y desaparecer para caer de bruces sobre el suelo de su habitación, con otro movimiento rápido de varita el chico cerro la puerta y la bloqueo por unos minutos en los que se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y tomo su bolsa… el problema fue que Lucius se le adelanto y apareció justo frente a él  
  
-No creas que te escaparas tan fácil Draco – dijo entre dientes con odio – no pienso permitir que huyas así con la imbécil de la Wesley  
  
-NO LA LLAMES ASI – explotó Draco (¡Allí va! ¡Allí va! – grito Jessica haciendo una porra) – ella es como cualquier otra chica solo que con un toque que la hace más especial  
  
-ES UNA WESLEY, NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER CON UN MALFOY, SOMOS DEMASIADO PARA ELLA  
  
-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ADEMAS YO LA AMO Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSES ME CASARE CON ELLA  
  
Lucius apretó con fuerza su varita y se coloco en posición de ataque, Draco no podía creerlo, su propio padre lo estaba apuntando directo al corazón ¡por merlín!  
  
-Si intentas salir de aquí te lo juro que te matare Draco, no me importa que seas mi único hijo – dijo el hombre con un 100 de convicción  
  
-No me importa – aceptó Draco con valentía – si me matas igual ella será mi viuda porque, lo juro por mi vida que me casare con Ginevra Wesley (¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de que lo que dijo no tiene sentido? - preguntó Hermione visiblemente nerviosa en dirección a mi)  
  
-ERES UNA DESHONRA. ¡COMO PUEDES PREFERIR A UNA WESLEY QUE A UNA CHICA DE TU CLASE!  
  
-¿Te refieres a Pansy? Pues déjame decirte padre que ella no es ni la mitad de especial de lo que es Ginny  
  
-¡Ah! Pero que belleza – Lucius abandono su posición de ataque y se cruzo de brazos – ya hasta tienen apodos  
  
-Siempre he estado enamorado de ella – dijo de repente Draco sin importarle lo que su padre acababa de decir – desde que estaba en 5to de Hogwarts  
  
-Veo que Zabbini tenía razón en lo que decía, no eres más que un imbécil Draco, y no pienso permitir que dañes tu vida as  
  
-YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SER UN MORTIFAGO, ODIO A VOLDEMORT Y TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON EL  
  
-Entonces supongo que hasta eres amigo de Potter ¿no? – dijo Lucius sin poder soportarlo más  
  
-Así es, somos amigos…  
  
En silencio Lucius volvió a apuntar a Draco con su varita directo al corazón  
  
-Lamento tener que hacer esto Draco… AVADA…  
  
Pero Draco fue mucho más rápido por lo que en menos de un segundo había desarmado a su padre dejándolo tirado en el suelo jadeando y con una muñeca fracturada gracias a otro potente hechizo que utilizo en su contra.  
  
-Por favor despídeme de mamá, dile que siempre la voy a querer – dijo Draco simplemente mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y tomaba un puñado de polvos flu  
  
-NUNCA MAS TE APAREZCAS EN ESTA CASA, ESTAS DESEREDADO Y SI NO PIENSES QUE ESTO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI – gritó Lucius desde el suelo – TE BUSCARE Y DONDE TE ENCUENTRE ALLI TE MATARE, ¡TE LO JURO DRACO!  
  
-Si papá, yo también te quiero – dijo el chico apuntando de nuevo a su padre con la varita y dejándolo inconsciente para luego entrar a la chimenea y salir disparado por ella de camino a la boda

* * *

Unos minutos después Draco apareció en medio de la sala de nuestra casa, pero ya nadie se encontraba allí, de modos que busco cerca de la chimenea los polvos flu y salio de nuevo disparado hacía la iglesia por lo que en un minuto ó dos se encontró exactamente en el sitio que deseaba y en donde pudo comprobar que ya nos encontrábamos todos; con la mirada me busco entre los presentes encontrándose en vez de eso con Harry y Jessica, ambos muy bien vestidos y en el caso de Jess con un hermoso vestido color fucsia, sin dudar ni un segundo, Draco se adelantó y llego hasta ellos los cuales al verlo se quedaron sorprendidos por los diversos golpes y moretones que presentaba su rostro  
  
-Draco – exclamo Jessica adelantándose y llegando hasta él seguida de Harry - ¿qué te sucedió?  
  
-Eso no importa ahora Jess – respondió él amablemente – luego se los explicare, por ahora me gustaría saber ¿Dónde está Hermione?  
  
Más sorprendidos todavía los chicos se miraron entre si para después conducir a Draco hasta la habitación de la que Hermione saldría en menos de 2 minutos  
  
-¿Si? – dijo la voz de la novia desde el otro lado  
  
-Hermione somos nosotros – dijo Harry – Jessica, Draco y yo  
  
-Pasen adelante – respondió ella por lo que Harry acciono el pomo de la puerta y se adentro en el hermoso cuarto color vino - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Draco? – Hermione se sorprendió – pensé que ya estarías con Ginny  
  
-Hola Herm, lamento tener que venir a molestarte – mi novio la observo por unos segundos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios – te ves hermosa  
  
-Muchas… muchas Gracias Draco, pero ¿qué ocurre?  
  
Draco les contó lo que había sucedido de la forma más rápida y corta posible, entre tanto ya Ron caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de su propia habitación se veía como todo un modelo con ese traje color negro azabache brillante, camisa blanca, chaleco crema y pantalones a juego con la camisa además de una rosa blanca en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, a su alrededor Charley conversaba con Percy junto a Fred y George quienes tenían en sus manos una pequeña cámara fotográfica que habían comprado para la ocasión.  
  
-Entonces… déjame entenderlo – dijo Hermione quien se había sentado en un taburete que se encontraba al lado del espejo - ¿quieres pedirle matrimonio a Ginny y casarte luego de que termine nuestra ceremonia?  
  
-Exacto, ya tengo todo: el traje, los anillos, solo me falta la novia con su vestido y el bouquet, pero eso no hace falta puesto que podemos casarnos como ella vista, no me importa – Draco dijo todo tan rápido que Jessica emitió un gemido de disgusto  
  
-Bien, en ese caso por supuesto que pueden pero…  
  
-Solo se hará si Ron lo sabe y lo acepta – culminó Harry haciendo que Hermione asintiera  
  
-Entonces ¿qué esperas? Llévame a donde está Ron  
  
Dejando a Hermione pensativa, los 3 abandonaron la estancia y caminaron derecho hacía el cuarto de al lado, dentro de su habitación Hermione consideró prudente hacer algunos arreglos, así que tomo el teléfono celular de su madre y envió un mensaje al de su prima en el que le pedía tanto a ella como a sus padres que vinieran con ella. Entre tanto, Ron recibió con mucha extrañeza a Draco mientras Charley, Percy y los gemelos lo miraban con recelo  
  
-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Ron extrañado y tratando de que los chicos no se molestaran  
  
-¿Tú eres Draco Malfoy? ¿no? – dijo Charley observándolo de pies a cabeza  
  
-Así es, es un placer conocerte – respondió Draco tendiéndole una mano que mi hermano estrecho sorprendido – bien… tomando en cuenta que tu eres uno de los hermano mayores, ¿no? – Charley asintió – excelente por que de lo que vengo a hablarles es urgente, quiero casarme con Ginny  
  
-QUE – se escucho gritar a los 3 Wesley juntos  
  
-NO, NI HABLAR ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA – exclamo Percy – NO LO PERMITIRE  
  
-Percy, ¡por favor! Lo primero que tenías que preguntar era: ¿desde cuando mi hermana y tu son novios?  
  
-Desde hace 8 meses – dijo Fred quien trataba en vano de que su cámara flotara y se quedara fija en un punto  
  
-¿Y tu sabias? - exclamo Charley molesto  
  
-Ambos sabíamos, pero también sabíamos…  
  
-Y sabemos – añadió George – que ella es feliz, así que déjenlo que hable  
  
Molestos, Percy y Charley se callaron y escucharon toda la historia de Draco, ya el matrimonio tenía 10 minutos de retraso, cosa que comenzaba a poner nerviosos a los invitados por lo que Fred dijo que saldría y los calmaría y de esa forma se perdió por el pasillo. Entre tanto los chicos continuaron escuchando a Draco para después quedarse boquiabiertos, ¿Lucius quiso matar a su único hijo?, eso era asombroso.  
  
-Bueno si, ya basta de cuentos – dijo George cosa que los demás apoyaron  
  
-Podemos ver que estas muy enamorado de Ginny, y que deseas hacerla feliz – apuntó Percy – por lo tanto…  
  
-Te damos permiso para que te cases con ella, solo tienes que ir y hacerle la petición  
  
Asombrado por su éxito, Draco agradeció a mis hermanos y salió nuevamente con Harry y Jessica de caminó a la iglesia en donde yo me encontraba de pie junto al altar, lanza por pura casualidad (esas son las casualidades que me gustan) la vista hacía el corredor por donde caminaría la novia y vi como Draco y los muchachos se aproximaban por lo que abandone mi lugar y corrí hasta él a abrazarlo, extrañada por mi actitud mi madre miró sobre su hombro y se quedó de piedra a ver como Draco me besaba dulcemente en los labios, sin embargo y aun cuando deseo ir a averiguar que era todo aquello, mi rubio me arrastro fuera de allí hacía el área en donde se encontraban todos los santos y las velas con las que los feligreses pagaban sus promesas. Debo añadir que estuve todo el camino escuchando la historia del ataque de histeria de su padre y de cómo se encontraba comprometido con la imbécil de Pansy.  
  
-Así que Ginny, tomando en cuenta los sucesos de esta noche… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?  
  
Abrí los ojos hasta su máxima expresión mientras observaba en hermoso anillo de oro liso que me mostraba Draco, ¡Ah no! Allí estaba la tan temida pregunta, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir y que (como ya todos saben) yo no sabía que responder… ¡merlín ayúdame! Por unos segundos desee que me tragara la tierra pero después me di cuenta de que… no valía la pena perder a Draco por una tonta inseguridad, es decir, si no me casaba con él, tendríamos que terminar puesto que él debía de huir de Inglaterra si quería al menos poder llegar a los 20, de modos que coloque en una balanza ambas cosas y deje que esta se inclinara hacía el lado que me favorecía más y ¿adivinen que? Gano Draco, es decir que:  
  
-Si Draco, si quiero casarme contigo  
  
-¡Esto es genial! – exclamo él abrazándome por la cintura y besándome en los labios – te informo que conocí a tus hermanos y me dieron permiso para que nos casáramos… luego de Ron y Herm  
  
-¿Qué? ¿en verdad? ¿Y Ron? ¿no se molesto? ¿Hermione sabe? ¡pero si no tengo vestido!  
  
-Calma cielo, no tienes que ponerte así, estoy seguro de que será toda una novedad para los invitados que te cases de azul  
  
-¿Casarse? – una tercera voz nos interrumpió, eran mis padres, ambos lucían horrorizados con la idea de que su bebé se casara - ¿de que hablan? ¿y que haces con Draco Malfoy?  
  
¿Querían una oportunidad mejor que esa de presentárselo a mis padres?  
  
-Papá, mamá les presentó a mi novio y… - sonreí – prometido, Draco Malfoy  
  
Por un momento la cara de mi padre quedó completamente inexpresiva para luego tornarse de un color rojo claro que me asusto bastante  
  
-NI HABLAR – gritó haciendo que en el altar todos se volvieran a ver que ocurría  
  
Un terror inusitado se apodero de mi en ese momento, sabía que mi padre reaccionaría de esa forma, no era una sorpresa por lo que comencé a pensar la manera de convencerlo, pero no tuve mucho que hacer puesto que en un instante Draco logro ganárselo y como no, ganarse el permiso a que nos casáramos (Tal vez lo había hechizado ho algo por el estilo, ¡que se yo! nadie se convence tan rápido de algo así, ¿o sería que mi padre quería que saliera de la casa de una buena vez?); estaba tan sorprendida que apenas él y mi padre terminaron de hablar lo mire con los ojos como platos y en un murmullo le dije:  
  
-Eres bueno  
  
-Gracias cariño, ahora vamos… debemos organizar todo – apuntó él con un sonrisa pícara mientras me llevaba tomada de la mano hacía donde se encontraba Hermione

* * *

Una hora después (entiéndase una hora de retraso) Ron apareció sonriente por el corredor y se detuvo en el altar, a su lado se detuvo Harry y en el otro extremo me encontraba yo, ante esto todos se sentaron en sus lugares y comenzaron a prepararse para la entrada de la novia. Al minuto siguiente apareció arrojando las flores la pequeña Andreina, se veía linda en su vestido blanco, tras ella venían Hermione y su padre lo que ocasiono que la iglesia entera se pusiera de pie y les dedicaran sonrisas de felicidad, la única que se fijo en Ron fui yo (si, se que es increíble) quería ver como era su expresión al ver a Herm y les puedo decir con total certeza que parecía un niño observando una gran tarta de chocolate (Que gran comparación pelirroja – dice Fred a mi lado jugando con un mechón de mi largo cabello rojo haciéndome molestar) tenía cara de atontado mientras Hermione se acercaba tomada del brazo de su padre con los ojos brillándole de felicidad y toda la iglesia observándola con grandes sonrisas y en el caso de su madre (y la mía) con grandes lágrimas resbalando por sus rostros, ¡Ah! Creo que jamás en la vida y aunque pasen mil años podré olvidar ese día, el ambiente era tan cálido… tan feliz… tan suave (¡Estabas demente esa noche o que! – exclama George riendo como tonto a la vez que me sacude por los hombros) me sentía como en un sueño, desde los asientos Draco me miraba con expresión enamorada como si yo fuese la única presente lo que ocasiono que mis mejillas se volvieran de un color carmesí, frente a mi Harry sonrió divertido al darse cuenta de eso por lo que tan solo moviendo los labios dijo: "Que no te de pena sentir lo que sientes amor", a lo que yo asentí divertida.  
  
Finalmente Hermione llegó hasta Ron el cual sonrió de nuevo tendiéndole una mano para que subiera y se colocara a su lado, de esta forma se dio por comenzada la ceremonia, para mí parecer todo paso muy rápido pues casi 2 segundos después aparecieron por el corredor Pamela y Gerardo, cada uno con un pequeño cojín en el que se hacían notar unos hermosos anillos de oro, que por cierto, tenían grabados las iniciales de los chicos en la parte interna (¡Que hermoso! – exclamamos Jessica y yo al recordar esto), después de esto me di cuenta de que ya Ron estaba besando a Hermione mientras, al fondo todo el mundo aplaudía, fue allí cuando el nerviosismo regreso a mi cuerpo… ¡no podía ser! Era mi turno de estar frente a todos en una ceremonia sorpresa (así era como denominaba mi propio matrimonio), admito que estuve a punto de correr y perderme de vista, y más aun cuando sentí como Ron y Hermione me tomaban de los brazos y me arrastraban a la habitación en donde tiempo atrás había estado mi cuñada (oficialmente mi cuñada), estuve a punto de gritar y retorcerme, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo, ¿perdería mi libertad? ¿Todo cambiaría entra mi familia y yo? ¿Dejaría de ser la niña linda de mi papá y mi mamá?  
  
-Vamos Ginny, necesitamos hacerle algunas modificaciones a tu vestido, Ron cariño – a mi lado derecho Ron dijo algo que no supe que era (el pánico no me dejo saber) - ¿podrías ir allí dentro de nuevo y pedirles a todos que se queden en sus lugares?  
  
Hasta estos días supongo (y fue así) que Ron asintió y me libero para volver adentro; al minuto siguiente estaba de pie frente al gran espejo de la habitación con un hermoso vestido color blanco el cual conservaba los tirantes brillantes pero ahora tenía una falda entera y sin volantes, con algunos bordados de flores en la parte final (con perlas de color blanco perlado) y una hermoso velo que se sostenía a mi cabeza por medio de un peinado que me acababa de hacer mi madre el cual consistía en una moño alto que dejaba algunos mechones al final los cuales caían rizados sobre mis hombros  
  
-Mamá – exclame sorprendida - ¿Cuándo llegaste?  
  
-Hace 10 minutos cariño – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¡Ah! Pero mírate, te ves tan linda casi como cuando naciste – en ese momento mi madre se largo a llorar mientras me abrazaba – mi cielo, ¿estas segura de querer dar este paso?  
  
¡Si! Es cierto… dude por algunos segundos, pero luego me di cuenta de que no tenía porque temer, es decir… ¿por qué debía de perder la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del chico que más amaba solo por miedo?, eso no era más que una gran tontería, o sea sencillamente no podía hacerlo ¡yo amaba (o amo) a Draco! Para mi él era el hombre de mi vida.  
  
-Si mamá, estoy decidía – dije con una sonrisa – pero no te preocupes, nunca dejare de ser tu niñita, lo juro  
  
Entre tanto Ron y Harry se encargaban de Draco quien ya se hallaba vestido con su túnica negra y les mostraba los anillos que curiosamente (¡Copión! ¡Copión! ¡Copión! – dicen Fred, George, Harry y Ron a espaldas de Draco y mía mientras Jessica y Hermione ríen) estaban grabados con un par de corazones entrelazados  
  
-Se que a Ginny le encantan las cosas grabadas  
  
-Si, así es, recuerdo que de niña grababa su nombre en todas sus muñecas… como si alguien quisiera robarse a "Matilda" , "Penny" ó "Pompeya" – se mofó Ron divertido  
  
-¿Quiénes son todas esas? – dijo Harry sorprendido  
  
-Sus muñecas – rió más Ron haciendo a los 2 chicos restantes reír también  
  
Unos 15 minutos después Draco se detuvo en el altar mientras yo aparecía 5 minutos más tarde tomada del brazo de mi padre quien todavía no parecía terminar de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo por lo que al llegar frente a Draco me estampo un beso (bastante brusco) en la frente y regreso a su lugar en donde mi madre le recriminó su brusquedad, sin embargo a mi no me importó pues sabía como se sentía mi padre, es decir… estaba desconcertado y triste de que su "beb" se casara de repente y más aun con un Malfoy (Ya saben: Malfoy Vs Wesley, rivalidad por siempre) ; la ceremonia paso tan rápido que casi puedo decir que el padre dio un salto a: "Puede besar a la novia" por lo cual los labios de Draco se plantaron de inmediato sobre los míos. ¡Ah! Había olvidado explicar la cara de todos los presentes, a ver… ¿cómo lo diría?, ¡ya se! Piensen como se sentirían ustedes si por un momento los persiguiera un enjambre de de abejas africanas, piensen en su rostro, pues bien… así era el de mis hermanos y la mayoría de mis amigos y conocidos: de espanto y sorpresa, ¿de donde había salido Malfoy? ¿Y que hacia casándose conmigo?  
  
De un momento a otro todo se volvió muy confuso por lo que mis hermanos se encontraban rodeándonos y sobre todo amenazando a Draco mientras mí madre se esforzaba por mantener la calma y evitar que golpearan a Draco en la cara ó donde fuese que le cayera el puñetazo  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves? – exclamo Billy espantado – ella solo tiene 16 y tu además eres un Malfoy  
  
-Chicos por favor… no lo hagan pasar un mal rato – decía mi madre algo asustada  
  
-¡Exigimos que se disuelva este matrimonio de inmediato! – exclamo Percy  
  
-NO – dije yo adelantándome molesta – nadie les pidió a ustedes que se deshicieran de sus esposas, ¿no es así? Por lo tanto no se metan conmigo  
  
Sorprendidos los chicos se miraron entre sí, de modos que su querida hermanita había seleccionado ese futuro… bien, si eso era lo que yo quería ellos no podían hacer nada por arreglarlo, de modos que cabizbajos todos se apartaron y junto con el resto observaron como Hermione y Ron y Draco y yo caminábamos fuera de la iglesia bajo la poca lluvia de arroz que caía de un lado a otro.

* * *

Recuerdo que pase los 3 días siguientes en casa de mis padres, apenas podía dormir puesto que se me hacía sumamente extraño sentir a mi lado a alguien más que no fuese Ron ó Fred (Eso era por que llegue a dormir en varias ocasiones con ellos, más que todo cuando llovía con truenos y relámpagos) y en especial por que cada noche Draco me abrazaba contra sí como si tuviese miedo de perderme, ó como si pensara que de un momento a otro fuese a levantarme y a perderme de allí. Duramos en mi casa 1 mes entero, hasta que Draco me dijo que debíamos mudarnos pues era lo mejor y así lo hicimos, alquilamos un pequeño departamento al norte de la ciudad, él lugar era muy hermoso pues tenía una vista soñada y estaba ubicado en una urbanización muy cómoda, vivíamos allí por 6 años y debo decir que fueron 6 años maravillosos en los que Draco y yo disfrutamos hasta más no poder puesto que salíamos a dar paseos y a comer helado como si todavía fuésemos novios y es que apenas teníamos 22 y 23 años ¿qué más se podía hacer?  
  
Estuvimos así por todo ese tiempo hasta que Draco llegó una tarde del trabajo con la túnica hecha jirones y una gran herida en el rostro lo cual me hizo alarmarme y pues… me alarme aun más cuando confeso que habían sido un grupo de mortifagos comandados por su padre y de los cuales apenas había podido escapar  
  
- Nos descubrieron, debemos irnos de aquí Ginny, amor – dijo dejándose caer en el sofá color azul eléctrico de la sala  
  
-Pero Draco ¿A dónde? – pregunte mientras le limpiaba una pequeñísima herida que tenía en el labio  
  
-Tendremos que irnos del país, podemos ir a Francia, así no estarás tan lejos de tu familia – dijo él tomándome de las manos con tanto cuidado que me dejo sorprendida

* * *

Es cierto, estaba asustada pero sin embargo acepte la idea por lo que al día siguiente fui a mi casa para hablar con mi familia, ellos debían de saberlo, de esa forma se quedarían más tranquilos y no tendrían preocupaciones extras, con lo que no contaba era con que se molestaran hasta el grado de que los únicos que me dirigían la palabra eran Fred y George ¡ah! Y Harry, Jessica y Hermione por supuesto, tal vez en algunas ocasiones mi madre, pero no solía hacerlo a menudo puesto que ella opinaba que si Draco era así de peligroso (y su familia) había sido una locura de mi parte contraer nupcias con él, ¿por qué demonios nadie entendía que mi felicidad estaba a su lado?, y pues… fue así como termine aquí, sentada bajo la lluvia de la estación de trenes sin ninguna cara conocida a mi alrededor y con una punzada de tristeza en lo más profundo de mi corazón; con curiosidad levante la mirada hasta el reloj que se ubicaba en la pared de justo al frente y comprobé que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que partiéramos.  
  
-Aquí tienes tu pasaje cariño – dijo mi esposo entregándome un trozo largo de papel en el que se leía mi nombre bajo la hora, fecha y destino  
  
-Gracias amor – dije en un susurro, no tenía ánimos para nada  
  
Con cierta pena, Draco se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrazo con cuidado mientras acercaba sus labios a mi mejilla  
  
-No te preocupes Ginn, sabes que ellos no te odian, simplemente están sorprendidos y no les quito la razón  
  
-¡Deberían apoyarme Draco! – dije con los ojos cristalinos – pensé que eran lo suficientemente… - ahogue una palabra – como para apoyarme  
  
En ese momento se escucho el silbido que produce el tren cuando está a punto de partir, y otra punzada pero mucho más fuerte hizo que mi corazón prácticamente se desgarrara… no iban a venir… tendría que olvidarme de mi familia, mis hermanos, mis amigos  
  
-Vamos cielo, debemos subir  
  
En silencio asentí poniéndome de pie y tomando la maleta donde minutos antes había estado sentada justo cuando escuche a lo lejos que gritaban mi nombre; sorprendida me gire para ver quien gritaba justo cuando divise el cabello rojo de Ron seguido de una "melena" (puesto que con la lluvia su cabello se hallaba totalmente empapado y había perdido su volumen) castaña, tras ellos se hacían notar Harry y Jessica la cual caminaba un poco más lento gracias a su vientre de 5 meses.  
  
-RON – grité corriendo hasta él sin importar la lluvia y dándole un abrazo de esos que ya les había comentado los cuales me hacían sentir reconfortada – que bueno que no me abandonaste  
  
-Nunca lo haría Ginn, y por favor discúlpame por no haberte hablado en los últimos días, es solo que… - Ron se separó de mi y me miro a los ojos – nunca me había sentido más lejos de ti, el simple hecho de saber que te ibas de Inglaterra...  
  
-Ginny, que bueno que no te habías ido – exclamo Hermione lanzándose sobre mi y abrazándome también – no tienes idea de todo lo que corrimos para poder llegar  
  
-Hola Ginny – saludo a su vez Harry a quien abrace con cariño mientras Jessica llegaba junto a mi y hacía lo mismo que Ron y Hermione – que bien que pudiésemos despedirnos – ya ha este punto mis ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas al igual que mis mejillas mientras dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa  
  
-Ginny, tienes que prometerme que vendrás a bautizar a James – dijo Jessica tomándome de las manos – quiero que tu seas la madrina  
  
-Por supuesto Jess, cuenta con eso – dije sonriéndole  
  
En ese instante sentí como Draco se detenía junto a mi y era observado por todos los cuales prefirieron no hablar  
  
-Que bueno que vinieron chicos – se aventuro Draco un segundo después con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
Este fue el empujón que los chicos necesitaban, pues apenas Draco terminó de hablar lo abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y le desearon lo mejor cosa que el agradeció infinitamente (el único que se mostró algo renuente fue Ron pero al final cedió). Fue allí cuando el tren volvió a silbar indicándonos que era la última oportunidad de abordarlo, por lo que con muchos besos, abrazos y una despedida especial que habían mandado papá y mamá (que inclusive incluían regalos) los muchachos se despidieron de mi y se quedaron en el anden hasta que el tren comenzó a andar por lo que me asome por la ventanilla y me despedí con calidez, me iban a hacer tanta falta que apenas sabía como describirlo, fue en ese momento, mientras los chicos se volvían unas pequeñas manchitas de color que me dí cuenta de que un solo suceso puede hacer que tu destino de un vuelco, por lo que con cierta gracia pensé: "Ahora me doy cuenta de cómo puede cambiar la vida de solo segundos" y sin más camine directo al compartimiento en donde Draco se encontraba esperándome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un nuevo destino: Paris.

* * *

_Muy bien, y con esto llegamos al final de nuestro ff: "Como puede cambiar la vida", espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejn sus comentrios, tomatasos, howlers, flores, etc. Quiero hacer constar (antes de que cierta persona me pregunte) que no habra segunda parte de esta historia por lo que, lo que van a leer proximamente es un ff totalmente nuevo que aspiro y espero sea de los merodeadores. Por los momentos, les deso lo mejor del mundo, mucha suerte en sus estudios, trabjo, universidad, etc  
Se cuidan  
Bye  
Estamos en contacto_


End file.
